Parallel Universe
by 494dwangel
Summary: Set two weeks after Lucifer Rising, Dean and Sam get a surprise...Dean is very special to heaven...It's a very different story... OC not a 'Mary Sue', give her a chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction ever. So, be nice and review because I can't improve if you guys don't tell me how I'm getting on. I can take any sorts of criticism so if someone hates the story or thinks it's not original enough, let me know.**

**Reviews would motivate me, as I'm a lazy person. Okay, let's rock 'n' roll…**

**Parallel Universe –**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any TV shows mentioned in the story, I just own the plot and the character Alessandra Gonzalez.**

**Summary; Set two weeks after Lucifer rising…**

Chapter 1 –

'I'm in love with Dean Winchester.' Alessandra told her friend.

'What? Who the hell is that?' Her friend asked, confused at what her friend was rambling about.

'Oh, Nothing, No-one, he doesn't exist. He's just a character in a TV show I watch, you know Supernatural.' Ale replied, hurriedly. _Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?_

Alessandra Gonzalez was having lunch with her friend after a business meeting when she blurted out this confession. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to come out with that. Her friends already thought she was a weirdo, she didn't need them thinking she had lost her marbles and call some shrink for her. So, she changed the subject, instead choosing to talk about what she knew her friend would be more than happy to talk about, shopping, boys (although she didn't want to talk about boys herself as she only had eyes for one), and parties. She hated the lifestyle she had to lead because of who she was. It wasn't easy being the orphaned kid of billionaire parents and the little sister of a famous New York socialite.

After the lunch, she went to her office and shut herself in doing work all day, trying to tell herself to stop thinking about Dean and love in the same sentence. Having tackled her busy schedule for the day for yet another bleak day, she came home feeling tired and sleepy. She had a shower, loving the feel of the warm water on her aching muscles. She then brushed her teeth and got changed in her D&G pjs.

She sat on the floor kneeling with her arms resting on the side of her bed on her silk sheets. She raised her hands in a prayer, reciting Latin that she had learned. That night, like every night, she prayed before going to bed. She prayed that her parents were in a better place. That her sister may stop being the wicked witch of the west, and that she could find her true purpose in life. And that her faith in her love and God shall never waver.

She finished her prayers with an 'Amen', when a blinding white light made her clutch her side table and hold her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and moments later passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Alessandra woke up with a start. Sitting up in the bed she was in, she realised this room wasn't her room and it was some weird all-white room with nothing in it other than the bed and well, her.

Hesitating for a brief moment, she looked around and called out, 'Is someone there? Where am I?'

'Hello.' A man appeared at the foot of the bed.

Ale did a double-take. _What the hell?_ The man had just appeared out of thin air. The whole thing was impossible. The man had short dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and the calmest expression she had ever seen in her life.

'You are Alessandra Gonzalez. Both parents died in a car crash a year ago. You have one big sister and a handful of friends who you don't trust much. You hate your lifestyle because of the pretense and are more than happy when you are left to your own devices. You pray to the Lord every night, and your love and faith is unshakeable. Am I right so far?' The man said all this without even the slightest hint of emotion.

Ale just sat there speechless, her eyes and mouth both wide open at the shock of listening to this man talk about her as if he knew everything about her. When the fog in her mind cleared slightly, she barely managed a, 'Who the hell are you?'

'I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord.'

'Are you kidding me? Is this some kinda joke.' Ale was angry now. Now that she looked closely he looked like Misha Collins. Her friends better not be behind this. If it was Elena, she was gonna send her to Mama and Papa but then again Elena would probably end up in hell.

'No, I am not kidding you. And I am not that actor who plays the part of Castiel in that show Supernatural. Jimmy is really an accountant in a parallel universe. I use him as a vessel. In your/this universe this body is Misha's but in that it is Jimmy's. I have come to take you to the universe where Lucifer has surely risen thanks to Sam Winchester. Everything that you have watched is real in the universe I am taking you to. God has chosen you, you have a special destiny.' The man claiming to be the angel Castiel spoke in a calm voice.

'Let me get this straight. We have more than one universe. And in a parallel universe, everything, all those shows I watch, CSI, Lost, Supernatural all exist but instead they are all actually happening as in Horatio exists as well as John Locke…' Ale couldn't believe he actually thought she was buying this. _I mean, come on seriously._

'No, all those people who play actors exist in the parallel universe but they all have different lives. The other TV shows you watch are fictional.'

'Oh really, so what makes Supernatural so damn special?' Ale was getting angrier by the minute and where the hell was this place anyway?

The self-claimed angel hesitated a moment before answering, 'There was a mix up in heaven in the destiny log. When that guy Eric Kripke's brain was being put together, an angel was reciting the Winchester brothers' destiny nearby to another angel. The angel who was putting his brain together made the mistake of flipping the switch on to check if all the brainwaves were functioning without telling the others to be quite so the information got stored. Heaven didn't realize the mistake until later, but it was too late. Eric was born in your universe, we didn't think it would be a problem. And it isn't harmful.'

'So, why am I here? Where is this place? I don't believe your insane story. I think you need to check yourself in an institution.' Ale responded with skepticism dripping from each word.

'This is the 'Light Room'. I needed to talk to you before I take you to the Winchester brothers.'

'Right, and why would you take me to Jensen and Jared? I mean I wouldn't complain. I mean which girl would, but seriously it would freak them out if I claim to accompany an angel who thinks Supernatural is real.' She rolled her eyes.

'Dean Winchester is in danger.'

'What?' That got Ale's attention.

'That is why I am here. Heaven needs your help.'

'I don't hunt. In my world, monsters aren't real.' She said in a small voice.

'Alessandra, you don't need to pretend to me. I know you believe. That is the reason why you were chosen.'

'Are you telling me that if the said universe exists then you couldn't find another believer like me to help you guys.' Ale narrowed her eyes at him to read his reaction.

'We can't find any believer who loves Dean as much as you do, in both universes. We need pure love for the special protection it can give to Dean. If you agree to come save Dean then you will stay with him all of the time for his protection, until the war is over.'

'What about my work and life? How long are we talking about and what about when the war ends? What about Supernatural season five? I don't want to be on tele. And I am still waiting for proof you are an angel.' Ale glared at him.

'Close your eyes and take my hand.' After a moment, he asked 'Do you see it?'

'Oh my God, that's….'

'Yes, your parents are in heaven. They would be proud of you. You won't be on tele because we are planting different ideas in Eric's mind so the ending to the show will probably be soon over unlike the real war. In the tv show, Dean won't need protection of this sort.' The angel tilted his head slightly, as he spoke his next words.

'And as for your work and life, once I transport you to the Winchesters' universe, some angels will retrieve the things you want from your life and things of necessity. After that we will destroy all trace of you in that universe as your shadow can't be in two universes at the same time. And once the war is over God shall reward you and you may choose to remain in your new universe or come join us in heaven but you cannot go back to the life you had. So, what would you like us to bring to you?'

'I haven't agreed to doing what you ask of me yet.' She was torn between her love for Dean and her fear of the unknown.

Castiel let her think for a while. He didn't mind waiting. 'So, what is your decision?'

'Fine, I'll save him. I need you to get my clothes, shoes and other things that can be transported to me. What about all my money? Can you put all my cash on cards which will work in their universe and could you please get me out of this creepy place already?' Ale sighed in resignation.

'Okay, let's go meet the Winchester brothers.' Castiel smiled for the first time since she met him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Castiel took her hand and there was a blinding bright white light as wings could be heard fluttering around her. Ale shut her eyes, squeezing Castiel's hand to make sure he was still with her. Then everything was quiet and still. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see they were stood outside a motel room. Everything was much darker and sinister looking than it was in her world where everything was bright and colourful. This world had an eerie feeling to it.

Castiel knocked on the motel room's door. After five knocks, a brooding Sam opened the door a crack. Ale could tell he was hiding something behind the door, she assumed, a weapon. He opened the door fully seeing as it was Castiel on the other side.

'Hey Cas, you didn't need to knock. Who's this?' Sam said, smiling at both Cas and a very shy Ale.

Cas walked into the room barely acknowledging Sam with a nod as he passed him. 'Dean…'

'What the hell, Cas? Where have you been?' Dean got off the bed where he was sat flipping through channels on the motel TV with the remote. He threw the remote on one of the beds after putting the volume on mute. He came to stand in front of Cas and the girl he had never seen before, 'Who's the chick?' Dean smiled at her.

Ale started to blush, felt herself melt and her knees buckle. _Damn, he's hotter in real life. I think I am going to faint, oh my god I can't, he's going to think I am like all the other girls…_ _**No, you're not going to do such a thing, focus…**__ who the…? Cas? You're in my head reading my mind and talking to me, holy shit, oops sorry… __**Yes, I can read and communicate to all my charges…**__ Great! Get out of my head now… _Ale glared at Cas. She couldn't believe she had just had a mind conversation with an angel.

Castiel began the introductions, and then explained what the hell was happening, emitting some parts in order to make sure the older, most stubborn Winchester didn't run out on them. Cas told the boys that Ale was special and she needed protection which could only be provided by Dean and no other, rather than telling him the truth that she was there for his safety. By the time Cas finished, Dean was ready to shoot Ale.

'No way, I am not babysitting for some rich brat come from another galaxy far far away. She sounds just like Bela, Cas. Bela was a money hogging rich bitch with trouble written all over her. Go find someone else to babysit for her.' Dean fumed.

'To hell with you, I don't need you or anyone babysitting for me. How dare you compare me to her? She's nothing like me but there was one thing about her I really liked she always came out on the top. You tried your best to outdo her but failed, didn't you? You just hate rich people. Money doesn't grow on trees, I earn mine and I don't steal or con people to do it. Your such a hypocrite I mean you talk about Bela but what about yourself, you run credit card scams and hustle.' If looks could kill Dean would have fallen flat right then and there. She stared him down, giving him the daggers. Ale was furious, no one got away with insulting her. It wasn't her fault she was rich, she had worked hard to build her own businesses, and comparing her to a thief would be like having a death wish.

Sam was grinning, _Dean needs someone telling him like it is. I have to thank Cas for this._

Dean was reeling from the shock of her speech. After taking a few calming breaths and collecting his thoughts, he tried to make a comeback with a smirk and a nasty comment, 'Yeah, well even if money grew on trees you wouldn't be able to reach it because you're a midget.' Satisfied he grinned.

'Dean!' Sam and Cas chastised at the same time. Sam couldn't believe his brother had said that.

'I am not a midget, I'm 5'3, petite but not a midget.' Ale said in a small voice, they barely heard her. It was evident, Dean had hurt her feelings. _Damn it, I am not going to cry in front of them. So, what if he called me that. It's not like I haven't been called that before. I should be used to it by now. _'May I use your bathroom please, Sam?' She looked at Sam pleadingly.

'Yeah, sure.' Sam had met her watery gaze. He could tell what the bathroom break was for.

'Dean, Sam, I have to go now and make arrangements to have her goods transported to the heaven and destroy her shadow in her universe. Remember, she needs to stick with Dean at all times for her safety. God will not tolerate anything happening to her. The orders for her protection came directly from Father through the supreme angel.' Cas nodded and turned to leave when Ale walked out of the bathroom, looking like hell warmed over with her puffy eyes. 'I have to leave now, Ale. You will be okay.'

'No, Cas don't. We need to talk.' But the angel was gone. Ale stood rooted to the spot. She didn't protest when Sam helped her sit on the side of his bed, facing Dean's bed and then sat beside her.

Sam saw a note on the pillow of his bed. 'Dean, look Cas left a note.' Sam said to his brother, who was seated on the other bed flipping through the channels again.

'What does it say?' Dean asked, not paying attention and taking a swig of the beer he had got out of the little fridge in the small kitchen of the motel room.

'It says that 'Under no circumstances Alessandra should share a bed with Sam because of his demonic connections. Heaven believes she would be safer in every way if she always stays next to Dean, her assigned protector, even in her sleep.'' Sam could understand why heaven would want her to stay away from him especially at night as he still got nightmares about demons which could affect her.

Dean was angry as hell, 'What, Sam your not good enough for them now, the bastards? And no way am I sharing my bed with anyone.'

'No, Dean. I understand what they mean. She will be safer with you. They probably knew you would try to make me share with her that's why they had to spell it out.' Sam huffed.

Alessandra sat in the same place listening to the brothers bickering, her heart aching with the realization that agreeing to come to this reality had been a mistake. She didn't belong here. She was already creating problems for them, they were fighting over who she would share with. She couldn't help but think of the irony that her life was, she was stuck with her true love but he hated her. It broke her heart, at least in her world she knew he wasn't real so it didn't hurt as much. Here, everything was different. She kept quiet, didn't argue because she didn't have the energy to pretend that it didn't matter, the energy to laugh it off or the energy to think of clever comebacks.

She had been taken whilst in her pjs so she was ready for bed. She silently got off the bed and headed to the wooden chair which accompanied the small table in the room. She sat down on the chair, folding her legs up so she could fit on the chair. She hugged her legs to herself, resting her chin on her knees and shut her eyes. She tried to relax. She evened out her breathing, planning to fake being asleep. She had mastered the skill some time ago. A lifetime of faking sleep could do that to a person.

She heard the brothers continue to whisper, probably talking about her. After a while, she heard the lights go off. She kept her breathing even and didn't move at all for an hour in case she woke Dean, who she knew was a light sleeper, well according to the TV show Supernatural he was. After taking the pain for over an hour, she shifted. Her ass was on fire so were her legs. But she wasn't going to whine, cry or moan about it, she was gonna suck it up like a soldier. Couple of more bum shifts later, she just couldn't take it anymore. She sat up on the chair, leaned against the table and rested her head on the cool surface of the table. She heard someone move but before she could move back in her position and pretend sleep again, Dean picked her up in his arms and was carrying her to his bed. He tucked her in and then got in beside her without uttering a single word.

Dean immediately fell asleep after bringing her to bed as if this was the moment he had been waiting for since he had gone to bed. Ale lay there, thinking about her whole situation and Dean's close proximity to her. Sleep was hard to come by but it did come to her when he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her petite body and pulled her in the cocoon of his warmth, where she felt safe enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

Sam woke up in the early morning, feeling a shiver run down his spine. It was chilly outside. He half-opened his eyes. With only one eye open, he looked over at the window. The window was open, which was weird. His brother would have been raising hell by now because Dean hated getting cold. He looked over at his brother's bed and found the reason why Dean was still peacefully asleep. He smiled to himself. _So much for Dean swearing he wasn't going to be sharing his bed with the female version of the devil._ Sam knew his brother was a stubborn asshole most of the time, so that declaration hadn't surprised him much. What surprised him the most was Dean's reaction to the poor girl. She just seemed to rub Dean the wrong way. She didn't strike Sam as being like the other rich girls he had met at Stanford and all through his life. She seemed different somehow.

Sam looked at the bedside clock and decided it was time to hit the shower before the others woke up. And he seriously didn't want to be there when that happened. For this reason, he had the quickest shower he had ever had in his life and left to find some breakfast.

As Sam left, there was a flutter of wings in the air. 'Wake up, Dean, Ale.' Cas said and cleared his throat rather loudly.

Dean and Ale both stirred in each other's arms. When Dean realised he was holding a girl, he pulled away confused. _What the fuck? I didn't sleep with anyone last night._ When his eyes fell on Ale's beautiful tanned face, his eyes opened wide and he tried to get out of bed as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, his legs were tangled in the sheets which made him fall on the floor.

Dean angrily looked at her. _The bitch. She's even trouble when she isn't trying. _She was looking between him and Cas with her big hazel eyes, her hair slightly disheveled and a confused expression which quickly turned into an angry expression adorning her face. Dean couldn't help but admit that she looked gorgeous first thing in the morning. _No one can be this beautiful, can they? What the hell am I thinking? _Dean panicked as he looked at Cas, still sat on the floor. He leveled his gaze back at Ale who now was pouting making herself look even more sexier. _Damn it, what is the bitch playing at? _Dean thought he needed a cold shower before he embarrassed himself in front of an angel and god's favourite female human. He hastily got off the floor, glaring at the others.

Cas could tell Dean was incapable of speech with the thoughts he was having right now. So, instead he focused his deep blue eyes on Ale. She seemed to have a perpetual expression of sadness and anger on her face. If it was even possible, she looked like her cat had died and someone was gonna pay.

'Some female angels who were in charge to get your wardrobe transported, have done so, but as you may be aware you can't keep your entire wardrobe here because there wouldn't be room for it so I told them to pack one suitcase with all your favourite clothes in it.' Cas said, face expressionless and head tilted to the side. 'That is it.' He added, pointing to a large Chanel suitcase.

Ale was horrified, 'Are you joking? That is the smallest case I had. Couldn't you have used the larger one? This is so unfair, all of my clothes, what will happen to them?'

'There in a warehouse in heaven.' Cas patiently answered.

'You guys have warehouses in heaven; you've got to be kidding me?' Dean asked amused.

'Your angels had better sent me my Marc Jacobs leather jacket because someone's gonna pay if they haven't.' Ale glared at both men.

'Everything you love should be there. I have to go now. The angels are sorting through your shoes wardrobe now so you will have to wait for them. Whoever thought one girl could have five hundred pairs…anyway I shall see you soon.' Cas turned to leave.

'Cas, you better bring me a few pairs of my blahniks and louboutins. Otherwise I quit this job.' She pouted. Dean wanted to kiss her she looked so adorable. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He was going to tell Cas that she will only need her running shoes but Cas was gone.

Ale got off the bed and rushed to her suitcase. However, her happiness was short-lived. The case was too heavy for her to lift onto the bed. She tried several times with no luck.

'Dean, Could you lift my case up on the bed for me?' Ale asked, after her fifth attempt.

'No. I thought you didn't need anyone. Can do everything yourself.' He replied smirking. 'So, do it yourself.' He grabbed some clean clothes from his bag and then walked in the bathroom at a leisurely pace, grinning to himself. _Her shocked expression had been priceless. _

Ale heard the shower go off after a few minutes. She was still seething with anger. _Who the hell does he think he is? The Dean I love isn't like that._ She had daydreamed about Dean for over four years and loved him unconditionally. But she had never actually wished that something as heartbreaking and dark as 'Supernatural' existed. She didn't understand why she had been chosen. She knew the tv show had many die-hard fans. She just couldn't accept that God would actually think of her as special.

She had had the best night's sleep she had ever had last night because he had been holding her. But she wasn't ready to trust him just yet, not like that anyway. He was a womanizer. She knew that better than anyone.

She heard the door knob turn and turned to find Sam entering with a puppy dog look in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. 'Morning. Breakfast?' He said holding up a bag and a tray with three cups of hot drinks to show her.

'Please tell me you got me coffee and no fried food. I would be sick if its one of Dean's greasy favs. I can't take eating those kinda things first thing in the morning.' Ale pleaded.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know what drink so I went with hot chocolate for you. Since, everyone likes that. But you'll like the breakfast, its pancakes and cinnamon rolls. I am glad Dean will blame food choice on you from now on. At least, he won't call me names anymore.' Sam smiled a genuine smile at her. 'What is this?' He asked, pointing at her case.

'Oh, my clothes have arrived Samantha. Care to try them on?' She laughed when he gave her the kicked puppy look. 'Oh, Sammy I'm just joking. They only let me have a fifth of my wardrobe. Said I had too many clothes, didn't need that many. Cas is gonna come back with the footwear soon, he better bring me some of my heals. I don't like looking like a midget.' Ale shrugged and looked away when she said the last part. She didn't want him to know she was still hurt by that. She liked Sam. Although she had only spent a few hours in this world, she could tell Sam was misunderstood. He was a caring guy who had good intentions towards everyone. 'Sammy, could you lift my case up on to the bed? I asked Dean, but he refused.'

'It's Sam, not Sammy.' Sam said automatically, lifting her case onto Dean's bed. 'Ale, you know Dean. He doesn't mean it when he's nasty to you. He lacks people skills. And you are… well…how do I put this but this whole situation is weird. Yesterday was the first time we heard about a parallel universe. And we don't really know you. He finds it hard to trust. It's not easy on Dean.' Sam felt ashamed of his brother's nastiness but he felt he had to defend his big brother's actions. After all, he wasn't going to take sides of a stranger over Dean.

'Believe me I know when he means something and when he doesn't.' She replied, shutting her suitcase after taking what she needed and pointing at it for Sam to put it away, which he did. 'You think this is easy for me? Incase, you forgot I am the one who was transported into this parallel universe by an angel. Until yesterday this was a fictional tv show to me. How would you feel if you woke up in a weird empty room and an angel appearing out of thin air telling you that not only the monsters are real but the entire show is real?' She glared at Sam.

That was the moment Dean chose to walk out of the steam filled bathroom looking mouth wateringly gorgeous, hair spiked up in different directions, his eyes dark and intense and his naked arms glistening. He had a black t-shirt on which hugged his body like a second skin and his usual worn-in jeans. Ale had rarely seen him without his layers because in the tv show he usually always had layers on. She noticed the real Dean had more muscles, was more toned and better looking than Jensen Ackles. Back in her world she had believed it to be impossible to improve on Jensen's looks.

She had been proved wrong, now she had a better version of him standing right there in front of her. She was mesmerized. Ale knew she had to stop looking at him like that before he caught her watching. She grabbed the tank top, underwear and jeans she had chosen to wear and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

When Sam was sure she was out of earshot, he started winding Dean up. 'I thought you said that you weren't going to share your bed with the she-devil.'

'Shut up, Sammy.' Dean burst out angrily. 'She must've felt cold and got in the bed. It had nothing to do with me.' Dean added, not meeting his brother's eyes.

'Why can't you just admit it that you like her?' Sam asked. 'And you shouldn't have called her a midget. She probably will stay in heals all the time now. That can't be good for her. I know how much those things kill. Jess used to always tell me that they were called killer heals for a reason. Dude, she won't be able to run in heals.' Sam added to make his brother feel guilty.

'Because college boy, I don't like her. I don't even know her. And as for calling her a midget, she was pissing me off so I called her the first thing that came to me.' Dean smirked at Sam's bitch face but he knew Sam was right. He shouldn't have been nasty to her like that. It was low of him. He usually never treated girls like that. For some reason, this girl rubbed him the wrong way.

'Well, I like her a lot. I think she's smart, nice, polite and beautiful.' Sam smiled, a goofy smile forming on his face as he saw Dean tense. _Oh my god, Is he jealous?_

'Sammy, she ain't good for you. Girls like her are dangerous and trouble with a capital t. Believe me, they ain't worth it. And we don't really know why she's here.' Dean said seriously.

'Yeah, you're right. Do you think Cas is lying to us?' Sam asked.

'I trust Cas. I just don't trust the other feathered dicks up there.' Dean said running his hand over his face. 'Come on, let's have breakfast. What did you get me Sammy?'

The brothers were still having their breakfast when Ale came out dressed in her fitted black tank top, and black figure hugging skinny jeans. Bare foot, she made her way to Sam's bed, where she had placed her leather jacket and wore it over her clothes.

Dean had stopped eating and was now following her every move. After wearing her jacket, she sat on the edge of the bed pouting.

Having noticed Dean's reaction to her, Sam smiled. _Yeah, right, he doesn't like her._ Sam knew Dean wouldn't talk to her if he could help it. So, he filled the silence himself. 'What's wrong, Ale? Come have breakfast. Your drink is getting cold if it isn't already.'

She walked over bare foot and sat down next to Sam on a plastic chair that hadn't been there before. 'Cas isn't here yet. I have no shoes. You guys will probably want to hit the road soon. You'll have to go without me.' Ale said sadly.

'We aren't going anywhere anytime soon.' Sam assured her. 'Haven't got any fresh leads yet.'

She looked at the hot chocolate mournfully. She wished it would turn into coffee. She took a sip and Dean noticed that she wasn't happy with what she drank. 'You don't like the drink? Not good enough for you?' He snorted.

She glared at Dean. _What the hell was his problem anyway. _She looked at Sam and explained,'Sam, don't take offense. I like the drink. It's just I kinda need coffee first thing in the morning. I appreciate…' She heard a flutter of wings. She turned in her seat towards the sound.

'Cas.' She squealed, excitedly. The men in the room all exchanged silent 'what the hell' glances.

'Here, got your other things.' Cas handed her a large bag. 'And here are those cards you asked for.' He said taking four cards out of his trench coat pocket.

'Cards?' She was confused.

'Yes, you said you wanted all your cash in your personal accounts transferring to cards which would work here, in this world.' Cas explained calmly to her as she opened the bag to find only five pairs of footwear and her snakeskin large Chloe handbag.

She angrily stared Cas down, 'What the hell is this? You only bring me 5 pairs of footwear from a collection of 500 and one handbag from over thirty. Your warehouse in heaven must be loaded with all the designer stuff in there today. One blahnik, One louboutin, hiking shoes, casual shoes and running shoes. One in each category. You did a great job, Cas. Is that what you were expecting to hear?' She was furious with him. 'I am not happy, Cas. I quit. Take me back. I don't want to be here.' She shouted.

'All your things up in the warehouse are still yours. If you ever want something, all you have to do is ask. No one else will ever use them but you.' Cas told her, calmly. 'I can't take you back. You know that. And you know what will happen if you quit.' Cas met her gaze head on. _**If something happened to Dean, would you be able to forgive yourself.**_ The angel asked her in her head.

The men in the room didn't understand what the big deal was. No one could possibly need so much stuff. It was bought because she could buy it not because she needed it in the first place.

'See I told you she was a rich spoilt brat. But did you listen? Oh no. I am sick and tired of her whining all the time.' Dean commented.

Ale couldn't believe it, 'Shut up, Dean. Mind your own damn business. I'm talking to Cas, not you. And I never whine.' She didn't want to feel depressed she wanted some good news so she changed the subject. 'How much money did you manage to get before erasing my existence?'

'Here I managed to get $100 million on the cards because that was all the cash you had. Your other investments would have taken time, which we didn't have. You have $25 million on each card. It should be sufficient.' He handed the cards to her.

'Yeah, it's more than enough. I think you did a good job there. But I don't want them.' She smiled at Cas and then turned to face Dean, 'Dean, I know you will refuse but I think you should keep these cards. I would probably lose them and anyway you buy everything so it's better if you keep them.' Ale put the cards in front of him on the table.

'I don't want them. I don't need anyone's money.' He said, fuming.

'I know you don't need anyone's money but still keep them. I don't need the money now. At least, like this it'll be getting spent on a good cause. Dean, we have a war to win. I don't wanna die. If having money means, not having my nanny risking himself in a bar when hustling or us being safe and not having to think about anything but the waging war, then what the hell is your problem? If it makes you feel any better then pretend it's a credit card scam you are pulling off or think of it as payment for your babysitting service.' Ale said exasperated. 'At least we'll be able to stop at places where they have clean rooms and decent mattresses to sleep on.'

'I should've guessed. Nothing is good enough for you, is it? You're probably used to sleeping rolling in cash on silk sheets.' Dean muttered under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He tried not to think of the image though.

Dean just put them in his wallet without saying another word. But all people present knew that he wasn't going to use her money if he could help it. They knew he wasn't comfortable with that much money. A hundred million dollars was too much for him to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

They spent the next five days holed up in the same motel room. The brothers, well Sam, had told her what had happened since the rising of Lucifer, which had been over two weeks ago. Now, they were waiting for orders from heaven on their next course of action.

Ale spent her first day doing research on parallel universes and demonology as she had asked Cas for her laptop so she didn't need to borrow Sam's. Anyway, her's was way better. She had told Sam she was gonna get him a new laptop as soon as she found a shop cause his was a piece of junk. He hadn't took kindly to her insulting his baby.

Dean spent most of the days watching tele and getting drunk. She didn't like him drinking. She felt his anger and pain coming off him in waves. She knew he still dreamt of hell as she had asked Cas about it. Cas hadn't wanted to tell her anything using confidentiality as an excuse. That was until she reminded him she knew already from the tv show so it wouldn't effect confidentiality.

She didn't understand this Dean the way she had claimed to have understood the Dean of the tv show. Everything seemed bigger with the real Dean, his pain, his guilt, his intensity, and his reactions. She knew he wouldn't listen to her, that he only listened to Sam and Cas. So, she had sent Sam to him a few times to talk him into stopping his drinking binge. But it seemed Dean was in one of his melancholy moods, so they left him alone after hearing a few choice swear words from him.

Sam was a lot of fun. He had told her that he had always secretly wished for a little sister, and now he was glad he had her. They hung out together, spending their days making attacking plans, reading maps, and Sam teaching her Latin exorcism and telling her about demonology.

She practiced some hunting techniques with Sam because Dean wouldn't even look at her in the day, never mind speak to her. Ale had secretly wanted Dean to teach her the practical side of hunting because although Sam was good, Dean was the best hunter in the world as far as she was concerned. Every time she asked Dean to teach her some hunting techniques he just told her to ask Sam.

It was only at night that he would acknowledge she was there. She always started her night on the chair and after Sam fell asleep, Dean would walk over to her and carry her to bed, tuck her in and then join her. He would wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. She had a feeling he did it as much for himself as he did it for her. He needed comfort, someone to hold, to try and stop his nightmares. A few times, in the middle of night, she had woken up to his moans and him tossing about with a painful expression marring his beautiful face. On those nights, she had tried to sooth his pain by stroking his face and holding him tight against her until he relaxed and his erratic heartbeats slowed down to a normal rhythm. They never spoke about their nightly routine. There seemed to be a mutual silent agreement between them.

After being stuck in the motel room for so long, they were finally given orders to take out some demons, including the notorious Meg. Ale and Sam were packing because the next day they were headed to a small town in the east where it was rumored Meg had surfaced. Dean was out getting last minute supplies and food for the night. They were gonna hit the road in the morning.

'Sammy!'

'Sam.' Sam corrected, bitchface firmly in place. 'Yeah, Ale.?'

'What's wrong with Dean? I know he's usually angst ridden but he has been acting weird lately. Is it because of me? He probably thinks I am trying to take you away from him or something, which I am not. I know he hates me but he doesn't have to ignore me like this.' She said honestly.

'You got it all wrong.' Sam laughed, resuming his task.

'What? You mean you know what's wrong with him.'

Sam nodded at her so Ale demanded he tell her what he knew.

'It's pretty obvious.' Sam sniggered.

'What's obvious? Sammy, quit stalling. Come out with it already. You're killing me here, Dude.' Ale was begging because Sam kept shaking his head and laughing at her.

'Dean's jealous. And he's also worried about the demons and you know, Lucifer.'

'Of who…I mean what is he jealous of?' Ale was confused as hell.

'Of us.'

'Don't be ridiculous. He knows there is no 'us', Sammy. I think of you as my big brother though you are only a year older. What would make him think such a thing? And why would he care anyways.' She asked, frustrated by his lack of explanation.

'You figure it out. I'm not sure myself what made him think that we like each other in that way, but at least we know that he does care. I really think you should…' Sam cut off as Dean entered the room carrying their food.

At the sudden quietness, Dean thought he had walked in on something. So, he told them he thought he left something in the car and walked out as fast as he could.

'Sammy, can you leave us after dinner, for a while. I need to talk to him.' Ale said seriously, eyes still on the door waiting for Dean to come back.

'Sure, but you guys seriously need to sort this out. I am sick of watching you both either sulking or fighting depending on your mood at the time. It could affect the hunt. And you can't even imagine what would happen if we're not all paying full attention.' Sam walked over to the kitchen and started to wash his hands for dinner.

At dinner, Sam and Ale chatted about the next day's hunt and her being excited at the prospect of taking out Meg in her very first hunt.

Sam smiled are her enthusiasm, 'It won't be an easy hunt. Just stick with the professionals and you'll be fine.'

'I know it won't be easy but I can take on the bitch and her puppies. I ain't scared of her. I know what to do.' Ale argued.

Though it was still hard for Ale to believe she was actually living in a reality she had thought to be non-existent.

Dean was quiet. He just sat picking at his food. She had never seen him pick at his food before. He was usually eating mouthfuls without a breath. He looked like a stray lost puppy that had been kicked and told that no one loved him. Well, he was wrong. She loved him more than anything that was why she was here in the first place.

After dinner, Sam told them he had something to do, so he was heading out. Dean had already gotten ready for bed. He was sat, legs stretched in front of him under the sheets and back leaning against the headboard watching tele without really watching it. He just nodded his head, and told Sam to be careful. When Sam left, she quickly got ready and got in bed beside Dean, sitting next to him in the same fashion as he was sat.

'Dean, I need to talk to you about Sam and Me…' Ale started but Dean cut her off.

'I don't wanna hear it. It's none of my business. He's more of an idiot than I first thought he was, if he trusts you.' Dean told her, harshly. He switched the tele off, threw the remote on Sam's bed and then lay down on the bed properly, facing away from her.

Ale felt angry. 'Well, you'll have to hear it. I am here because of you, you moron.' She huffed, and then continued, 'Not anyone else. Sammy and me, we think of each other as brother and sister. There is nothing between us. If you had got your head out of the gutter for a minute, you would have seen this. And can you quit your sulky ignorance towards me from now on. It's down right rude. I don't want to be worrying about you when I have Meg to think about.' She looked at his back and sighed.

She wished she could tell him how much she loved him but she knew the rules. If she confessed and he didn't feel the same for her then her protection of him wouldn't work anymore. 'And as for him trusting me, without having any doubts, scares me too. If he hadn't trusted Ruby, we wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place. You wouldn't have had to put up with me. I wouldn't be here.' She added sadly.

She was about to get off the bed when he grasped her wrist. 'You don't have to sleep on the chair. You can sleep here.' Dean told her as if it was the first time he was going to share his bed with her.

After hesitating for a moment, she obliged. Somehow, it felt different to join him in bed like this. They didn't move for five minutes, each occupying one side of the bed as far away from each other as possible. Finally, Dean moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to himself. They stayed like that until sleep claimed them both.

When Sam came back from his drive round town, he couldn't help but smile at the two idiots.

In heaven, Cas was watching his most important charges fall asleep. He smiled. He was free of his vessel so was finding pleasure in being able to move his own form more freely. He heard a sound behind him and saw the supreme angel Gabriel standing behind him. Cas bowed slightly in respect of his older brother.

'Castiel, Are you watching your charges sleep?' Gabriel inquired.

'Yes.' Cas turned back to watching Dean and Ale sleep.

'Father has planned a great destiny for those two.'

'Do you know what is the reason father wanted Dean to have female help, and why does only love bind the protection?' Cas asked curious. Gabriel always seemed to know everything.

'For father has a big plan for the two of them.' Gabriel smiled, his eyes shining. 'Rest Castiel, tomorrow is a big day for you. Father will be meeting you tomorrow. He needs to discuss something with you.'

Castiel's light shone bright with the pure joy he felt at this news. It was a rare honour for any angel other than the superior angels to meet their father, God.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thankyou, to all my reviewers, it's nice to read you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this. If you stick with the story you won't be disappointed.**

**And to the people who read but don't review. Come on, guys it's not nice. How hard can it be telling someone what you think about their work? As I have said before I can take any type of criticism. After all, I can only improve if I know where I am going wrong.**

Chapter 6 –

Morning came too soon for all of them. The air was fraught with tension, as the two Winchester brothers and Alessandra sat in a diner having breakfast. Their breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast for Sam, Pancakes with honey for Dean, and a cinnamon roll for Ale, was just being picked at as none of them felt like eating anything but they knew they had to, for the sake of the battle ahead. The only thing that was actually welcoming to their nervous stomachs was the cup after cup of strong coffee each of them was drinking.

The boys noticed that Ale was unusually quiet. She was normally always asking questions about demonology or some other things to make sure she understood everything right. And especially now, they figured she would have been asking the most questions.

'Right, let's go.' Dean said, placing money on the bill.

Dean didn't want to admit it to himself or anyone but he was worried about her. She had repeatedly told them that she wasn't going to get scared when she saw the demons because she knew what they looked like. But he knew that there was a difference in watching something on tele and seeing a monster in reality. He almost didn't want her to go. Seeing a monster in reality shattered a person's innocence. Dean knew this better than anyone.

He wanted to talk to her, comfort her, tell her he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But he couldn't. He didn't want anyone to question his feelings for her. _Damn, what am I thinking? I don't have feelings for her. I just don't want her hurt on my watch. I don't need another dead innocent person on my list. _He sighed looking over at her.

They drove out of town quietly. Sam was riding shotgun, although he had insisted Ale should sit in front because she would be safer with Dean, should they run into any problems on the way. Ale had refused, saying she needed to catch up on her sleep. She hadn't fooled him. He had asked Dean's help in trying to persuade her but Dean had remained silent.

A couple of hours had passed since they had left the town when Dean stopped the car at a gas station. Instead of getting out of the car himself, he gave Sam money and told him to get out and fill the car and get some water for them. Sam made a bitch face, he wasn't happy about this, it was cold outside. But when he met his brother's gaze he saw determination in Dean's eyes, he quickly realized Dean wanted to talk to Ale.

Sam quickly got out of the car, 'I am going to go to the toilet as well. All that coffee, you know…'

'Sammy, be careful.' Dean shouted, as Sam shut the door leaving Dean and Ale alone.

Dean turned around in his seat, and focused his intense gaze on her. She was looking out of the window, her head resting on the cool glass. 'Ale, what's wrong? If you're scared about what's going to happen with Meg. I swear I won't let that bitch hurt you, if it's the last thing I do.'

Ale looked at him sharply, eyes wide and her face red. Hesitating for a moment as if she was thinking if she should answer him or not. She replied, 'I've never hunted anything in my life. I have never met any demons. In my world, they are fiction. This is a tv show, for god's sake. What do you think is wrong?'

'We'll be there with you. You have nothing to worry about. Sam taught you well.'

'I am not scared for me, Dean. You seem to always forget the fact that I know everything. I know what happened last time you guys met her. She won't concentrate on trying to kill me, she doesn't know me. She will try to kill you, Dean. She hates you. You're the reason Sammy's not gone all dark side, you're the reason why her daddy isn't here anymore, you came back from hell, you're the chosen one. Believe me, she has many reasons to kill you.' She looked away as she felt a tear running down her cheek.

Dean saw her trying to stop her tears from falling. Her jaw was set and she rapidly blinked a couple of times to clear her eyes. She was trying to breathe calmly. He was about to pull her in his arms to comfort her, when her tough chick persona was back in place, 'If something happens to my nanny, who's going to babysit for me. So, you better not get your ass kicked back to hell.' She said plastering a fake smirk on her face.

She went back to looking out of the window. 'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have believed in God. I shouldn't have believed in monsters. At least, then you guys wouldn't need to think about my safety as well as your own. As a team of two, you're unbeatable hunters. But now, me being here might effect the hunt. I'm just worried about Sammy. He might need to use his demon powers because of me not being good at hunting.' _I couldn't forgive myself if I am the cause of someone's injuries or worst still someone's death._

Dean saw through her façade. He could tell she was more worried about him than Sam. They both knew that demons didn't have much of an effect on Sam.

It touched him to know she cared about him enough to be crying over his safety. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside. A feeling he couldn't or wouldn't put a name to. He was disappointed that she felt she had to hide her true feelings from him but he admired her for not being a damsel in distress type of a girl. She had proved that she was really a brave girl. Any other girl in her situation would have ran away or gone insane by now. _ I mean, she is from another universe. She's doing well, considering._

'That bitch has nothing on me. She may be the bitchiest demon out there but I am the best hunter in the whole damn world.' Dean told her, his cockiness returning in full swing. He saw her lips twitch. He wanted to see her smile. 'And don't call me your nanny…' He glared at her for effect. He was rewarded with a twinkle in her eyes and a mischievous smile. _That was well worth it._ Her smile was infectious. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He turned back in his seat to wait for Sam, the smile not leaving him.

Sam came back soon to find the occupants of the car smiling lost in their own thoughts. He shut the door with a bang to get them back to reality without being obvious about it.

Dean and Ale jumped simultaneously.

'What the hell Sammy…Are you trying to hurt my baby?' Dean growled.

Ale couldn't help it. She burst out laughing and couldn't stop herself. She was remembering the time Bela had had the Impala towed away. Dean had suffered a panic attack, seeing his baby was missing.

Ale was now doubled over, clutching her stomach, tears rolling down her cheeks. Where a few minutes ago, the tears had been of sadness and fear, now they were from laughing. Sam was turned in his seat, trying to calm her down. Every now and then he threw glances at Dean and saw his big brother smiling.

She had been laughing none stop for five minutes when Sam finally managed to calm her and handed her a bottle of water to drink. She took a sip and shut her eyes. 'Sorry, it's just I remembered that time Dean got in a panic cause Bela got his baby towed away.' She was about to resume her laughing when her eyes met Dean's. The look on his face made her stop. 'Dean, I love the Impala as much as you love her.' She said seriously and gave him an innocent look.

'Yeah, right.' Dean replied hurt. Everyone always mocked his love for his baby. 'You probably had all the latest sports cars lining your garage. Why would you love the Impala?'

'Actually I love any classic car. I love all beautiful cars and motorbikes. I had a few cars and motorbikes but only one was my baby, my black Kawasaki Ninja motorbike. And now I can never ride her.' She told them sadly.

Dean felt bad from reminding her about the things she had left behind. He knew how he would have felt if he couldn't drive his baby ever again. It made him feel sorry for her and feel bad about the times he had called her a whiner. In truth, she rarely ever spoke about her life back in her universe. They didn't really know anything about her.

He looked at Sam. They exchanged silent words with their looks, having one of their famous silent conversations which she wasn't privy to. Sam knew Dean wanted him to make it better. He sighed in resignation. His big brother always expected him to make things better when his own people skills fell short. Sam told her that they needed to go over the Latin exorcism. Well, he couldn't think of anything else.

An hour later, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse in what seemed like an abandoned industrial town. There was nobody in sight. Dean parked the Impala on the side of the warehouse near an exit. They got out of the car and headed to the warehouse, each armed with their own weapons.

Ale was not good with knives, so Sam had told her to stick with the Latin and the gun. Dean had given her his favourite gun, she knew this from the tv show, she wasn't really sure if it really was his favourite. Otherwise, why would he have given it to her to keep, though Sam had looked surprised. Maybe she was reading into things. Ale knew how seriously Dean took his job. He just wouldn't want her dead on his watch. So, she was going to try her best not to do just that.

They entered the warehouse, alert and staying back in the shadows. She was wedged between the two brothers. It annoyed her to no end that they seemed to think that she was in more danger than them. _I mean, come on, why don't you guys get it…She only wants you two dead._ Ale couldn't help but think of negative thoughts. Her anxiety was making her lose her concentration and focus. She nearly fell once and was hauled back by Sam before Dean noticed. She thanked Sam silently. She didn't need the most vulnerable target amongst them losing his focus and getting himself killed because of her. _At least, we have something in common. _She knew he always felt guilty about everything. She had the same tendency to blame herself for everything that went wrong around her.

Together they walked around the warehouse. They found nothing. Just when they were going to call it quits, Ale felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't know how she knew it; she just felt they were in danger. She moved closer to Dean and grabbed hold of his hand. He looked at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

A dozen demons came out of the shadows. They were surrounded by them without an escape route. They had to fight to get to the side exit where the Impala was parked. The odds were against them coming out of this alive.

A woman walked out from amongst the demons, 'Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Sammy. Dean. Boys, you remember me?' The blonde smiled devilishly.

'Meg.' Sam sneered.

'Yes, Sam. The one and only.' Meg laughed. 'And who is this pretty little thing?'

'This pretty little thing is a huge fan of yours. I am honoured to finally meet you in the flesh literally speaking. You are the bitchiest bitch demon in the whole world and you don't get enough credit for it.' Ale smiled at the confusion marring the demons' face and started chanting the Latin exorcism out loud. She aimed with her gun and started shooting blinding at the demons.

The confusion lasted a minute, Meg was quick to respond. Especially when the Latin started to take effect on her. Meg slashed Ale's arms, causing the boys to come out of their shock and act on killing the demons.

Sam immediately started using his black mojo on the demons, killing two at a time. He was still strong. Dean was throwing bullets and knives every which way he could. After a few minutes of chaos and weapons flying, all the demons were dead or exorcised. Meg was dead; Dean had made sure of that.

When it had all gone silent, Dean and Sam both gave each other a celebratory hug. Meg was gone, it was a good hunt. Their happiness was short-lived though as they heard moaning.

Suddenly, Dean remembered why he had been so mad at Meg in the first place. He looked around in a panic. He saw Ale, she was sat leaning against a wall, eyes squeezed shut in pain, blood seeping out from numerous cuts.

Dean rushed towards her, 'Shit…Sammy, get the door, we need to get out of here fast. She's lost a lot of blood.' Dean said, frantic.

_No, I won't let anything happen to her. She can't die on me._ He kept repeating this mantra as he sat in the backseat of the Impala, applying pressure to her deepest cuts. She was lying down with her head on his lap. She tried to stay awake but she couldn't seem to manage it. 'Ale, stay with me. Don't pass out. I'm gonna take care of you.'

Sam drove like a bat out of hell. He couldn't go any faster without crashing. He wished it was Dean driving, he would've been faster. But seeing his big brother's panic stricken face and the way he was holding Ale, Sam hadn't had the heart to tell him this. Instead, he quietly drove to the nearby town where he knew there would be motels.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Is there only two people reading this story? Come on, I can't be that bad a writer can I… if you guys want me to stop then I guess don't review but I still would've preferred it if you all just confirmed my belief that I am not a good writer.**

**Once again, thanks to the the two members who review. But to the rest of you, don't be so un-giving *pouts*…**

Chapter 7 –

Having got a room in a motel, Sam ran over to the room and opened it knowing full well that Dean would want to get to work on her injuries as soon as possible. He quickly got back in the car and drove it to the parking space in front of their room. Getting out of the car, he opened the back door and stretched his arms out so Dean could place her in his arms. Sam carried her out of the car.

Dean got out after Sam, not wasting any time he quickly shut the back door and took her back in his arms. Dean told Sam to get the first aid kit, and then took her in the room.

When Sam came in with the kit, Dean was already inspecting the damage. Sam gave the kit to Dean and quietly sat on the opposite bed, waiting for instructions incase Dean needed something. He watched Dean as he tenderly worked on cleaning each cut on her body and dressing them in turn. Dean having to cut her tank top open and leaving her in just her bra had no effect on Dean's concentration on her wounds, which had surprised Sam. He knew his big brother couldn't concentrate around half naked girls. But Sam realised Ale wasn't just any girl to Dean, not anymore. She had more than proved it in the hunt that she was worthy of admiration and adoration.

She had three deep slashes on her body, two on each arm and one across the full width of her stomach. She had other smaller cuts but they weren't deep enough for stitches. She didn't wake up through the whole patch up process, not even moving whilst Dean stitched her cuts.

'Sammy, I'm done here. Could you get the bags from the car. I'll just wash my hands. I'll be right back.' Dean said, and went to the bathroom.

Dean washed his hands off her dried blood with tears blurring his eyes. He gripped the edges of the wash basin to stop himself from breaking down and crying. She hadn't waited for them to act. She had gone in all guns blazing so to speak on her first damn hunt. Dean had seen her in action, his heart swelling in pride. She hadn't been great at her aim with the gun but she hadn't backed down. _I am gonna have to teach her how to aim properly and throw knives, as soon as she gets better._

Splashing his face with cold water, he dried himself and returned to find Sam carrying their bags into the motel room. Sam placed the bags on the floor and then got to work on laying the salt lines in front of the windows and the door and drawing a devil's trap on the door.

Dean moved over to his bag and got a change of boxers and t-shirt for himself and a t-shirt for her. He put the bag back and carried his own clothes into the bathroom, leaving a t-shirt on the bed she was asleep on. Appearing after a few minutes, showered and dressed for bed.

Sam took the opportunity to take his own change of clothes to get ready for bed. Sam felt tired and drained after using his powers on the demons. He knew a shower would help sooth his pain and it would give Dean some alone time with Ale. He knew Dean was pretending he was okay when he wasn't. Sam was surprised to see his brother twisted into knots over a girl. Dean's feelings seemed to be more intense for her than any other girl that had ever come into Dean's life, Cassie included. This scared Sam slightly. But if she could make Dean happy then Sam vowed he would make sure they got together despite their stubbornness. He had seen enough today to know she meant something to Dean.

Dean went and sat beside her on the bed. Moving the sheet off her body, the one he had wrapped around her to keep her warm after patching her up, he gently pulled her up in a sitting position and dressed her in his t-shirt. Laying her back down, he moved onto the bottom part of her body. He removed her jeans which were stained with blood. He ran his hand over her smooth legs to check for cuts or bruises but found none. He was glad there was no damage to the lower part of her body. He decided she didn't need any pants on in place of her jeans as she was in bed and she had her own boxers on. He wrapped her in the blanket and got up off the bed to get around to the other side. Sighing, he got in bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her gently so as not to hurt her. _Please don't die on me. I couldn't live if something happened to you. This is all my fault. I should have paid more attention. I should have acted faster. I should have taught you hunting myself, shown you how it's done properly. I am so sorry. _He kissed her cheek and shut his eyes. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

Early in the morning, Dean woke up to find her missing from the bed. He looked over at the other bed. Sam was still sleeping. Dean got in a state of panic. He got up, and checked the salt lines, which were intact. He was about to wake Sam up when he heard the bathroom door open. She walked out clutching her stomach.

'You should've woken me up. I thought...' Dean just looked at her annoyed, his panic turning into anger. 'Come on, I'll help you.'

'No, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.' Ale walked slowly over to the bed. She got in, wincing at the pain.

Dean got in beside her. 'Why did you put yourself in danger like that? You pissed her off on purpose. You don't just start chanting Latin exorcisms like that. I am gonna have to teach you how to hunt.' He said, exasperated.

'I had to make use of the element of surprise. She didn't expect me to know the Latin exorcism. It did kinda work. I got one demon even before they knew what I was doing. It's not my fault I was one against twelve or more. It was my first time hunting. I'll get better with practice.' Ale replied in a whisper. She didn't want to wake Sam up. 'And stop shouting. Sammy will wake up.'

'You put us all at risk. What do expect me to do, congratulate you?' He rolled his eyes. 'Meg is dead now. We don't have to worry about her anymore.'

'Yeah, I know I saw you killing her. I am so happy she's dead. I never liked her. She reminded me of my sister, Elena.' Ale told him.

'You don't like your sister?' Dean asked curious. It was the first time she had mentioned her family.

'No, she is the wicked witch of the west. And she isn't my sister anymore. I don't exist there anymore, remember.'

'She can't be that bad.' He pushed, wanting to know more about her life before she joined them.

'If you call, living on your parents' wealth and status, not doing a single day's hard work, treating non-rich people like they are inferior to you, calling your little sister names if she doesn't want to be a media whore like yourself and pretending your talented when your biggest talent is being talentless, not being bad. Then I guess I may be wrong.' Ale said, flushed in the face. Thinking about her sister always made her mad. 'She even managed to use my parents' death to get herself sympathy from the public by being photographed outside the cemetery or buying flowers for their graves.'

'She sounds nothing like you.' Dean stated.

'Aren't I glad about that.' She replied.

'I'm glad you're not like other rich chicks. Can't say the same for your shopping habits though.' He said grinning.

'Well I had a lot of money. I inherited a lot and I had my own businesses too. Most of my inheritance was donated to the 'hope' network, a charity I founded. I only kept some presents from my parents, like a private island and a yacht. All my other things have come with my own hard work. I know you hate rich people but it's not my fault I was born rich. I never really liked the rich lifestyle anyway.' She defended herself.

'I don't hate rich people. I have nothing against them if they are good people which most of them aren't. I don't hate you. I never said I did.' Dean pulled her closer to him subconsciously.

'You think I'm a midget though.' She pointed out.

'I didn't mean it. You're short but not that short. Anyway, being short can be cute sometimes depending on overall looks. I am short for a guy, but I know I'm hot so it's okay.' He smirked and winked at her.

She punched him in the shoulder, 'You have the biggest ego ever.' She blushed.

'Thanks.' Dean grinned.

That's when they both realized they were flirting with each other.

Dean looked away, 'Erm…I'm still tired. I'm gonna go back to sleep now. You try to get some sleep too. You look like death warmed over.' He said.

'That makes me feel so much better.' She said, sarcastically.

'Thought so. You don't need anything, do you?' Dean asked her. She shook her head. He buried his nose in her hair and shut his eyes, hoping to get some shut eye. He smiled at the feel of her naked legs against his and her petite body against his.

'Dean…'

'Mmm…'

'Thanks.'

'For what?' He opened his eyes and looked at her head as she was now facing the other way in his arms.

'For everything.'

He nodded, 'Your welcome. It's the least I can do.' He said shutting his eyes. 'I have been assigned to look after you after all.' He added after a minute, not wanting her to start thinking about his reasons.

She was hurt that the only reason he had took care of her was because he thought looking after her was his job. _But it is, isn't it? _ She had hoped he had done it because he cared about her. _I guess that would be asking for too much._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers for the reviews. And I have decided I am not going to beg for reviews anymore because not many people seem to listen. I will only be carrying on with this story because my muse won't let me rest and I guess I owe it to the few who do let me know if they think it's worth reading or not...**

Chapter 8 –

Ale was lying on the bed, when Dean came and sat beside her.

'Ale, let me look at your stitches.' Dean came closer to her, and started to lift her arm. She quickly pulled it away as if she had been scalded by his touch.

'No, I'm fine Dean.' She huffed, stubbornly.

'It's been two days since I stitched your cuts. I need to check them out. Come on, be a good girl and don't make me call Cas.' He smirked at her when she glared angrily at him.

'Fine.' She finally gave up.

Sam was not there with them. He had gone to get some food and some supplies. They were alone, which was the reason why she had refused. She felt nervous and uncomfortable being so close to him. She watched him carefully check each arm for any ripped stitches, running his fingers over every cut and bruise almost seductively.

'Lift your top.' He demanded not lifting his eyes from her arms.

'What?' She nearly fainted.

'I need to check the cut on your stomach.' He answered her meeting her wide eyes.

She looked away, lifting her top without looking at him. Her breath hitched when his fingers touched her stomach. She looked at him, and gasped when she met his intense gaze. His eyes were dark with desire and something else she wasn't sure of.

'You'll be lucky if this doesn't leave a scar.' He said in his low sexy voice. He then dropped his head and placed feather light kisses on her stomach.

Ale couldn't help but moan. This was something she had dreamt of since she had fallen in love with the character, Dean Winchester. Suddenly, she felt very hot.

After kissing her for a few seconds, he straightened up and got off the bed. He headed into the bathroom, leaving a stunned and blushing Ale in his wake.

Dean locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had only recently started to accept the fact that he was attracted to her and had feelings for her. He didn't need her knowing about it. She already annoyed him enough; he couldn't be sharing chick flick moments with her too. _What was I thinking, kissing her like that. _He was just glad he had come to his senses before doing something really stupid like really kissing her, on her mouth, on other parts of her body or places where he shouldn't even be thinking about. At least, he could now pretend he had just tried to kiss her cut better. _Yeah, and I am Einstein, if I really think she'll buy that excuse._

Sam returned to find Dean locked away in the bathroom and Ale looking like she had a fever. He placed the food bags on the table and then walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. She waved him away. 'You are way too hot. I think you may have a fever. You were fine when I left.' And he had only been gone for thirty minutes. He didn't get an answer from her. 'Are you okay Ale? Ale?' He said a little louder.

'Hey Sammy, you're back. You got some food? I'm starving Dude.' Ale smiled at him, noticing him for the first time.

'Erm yeah, sure.' Sam said, confused as all hell. _What the hell?_ 'Dean, I'm here. Food's on the table.' Sam shouted at the closed bathroom door.

'I'm coming.' Dean came out; glaring at his brother as he took his seat.

They ate in silence which was unusual. Sam tried to talk but soon found out that the others weren't in the mood. Dean and Ale both seemed to be avoiding each other. Sam noticed that Dean would only look at her when he thought she wasn't looking and Ale would only look at Dean when she thought he wasn't looking. Sam had also figured out why she had looked feverish. He now realized she had been blushing. _That means something happened between them when I wasn't here._ Sam decided to help the matter along. Because he had a feeling that whatever had happened wasn't enough. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been sat there looking like star-crossed lovers who thought their love was forbidden or doomed.

After dinner Sam told them he was going out. He lied that he was gonna meet up with a girl he had met in town earlier. Using the first name that came to him, 'Mandy will be getting off from work soon. I have to go now. Good night, guys. Don't wait up for me.' Sam smiled sheepishly, seeing their discomfort at his departure. Giving them a final wave he left the room.

Ale was already lying in bed, waiting for sleep to claim her. She had showered and gotten ready soon after finishing her dinner.

Dean had gone to the bathroom as soon as Sam had left. He took his time getting ready. When he finally got out, the lights in the room were off. There was a faint glow in the room from an outside light.

He checked the salt lines and then walked over to his bed, getting in beside her. He knew she was pretending to be asleep because her breathing had hiked when he moved closer to her.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She tensed. He kissed her on her ear and whispered, 'Relax.' He pulled her closer, bringing her body against his hard body. They stayed like that for a while, not daring to move. He couldn't take it anymore. _Why am I even resisting? _He then started kissing and sucking on her neck. She moaned, squirming in his arms. He turned her around so she was underneath him.

He switched the bedside lamp on and was pleased to see her blissful-looking eyes and flushed cheeks. He bent down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ale's eyes went wide and then shut when he started kissing her on her mouth. She kissed him back with the same intensity and passion that he was kissing her with. He was a great kisser. She was breathless by the time he pulled away from her lips and moved onto her neck. _This feels so good. I wish he never stops. _That was the moment realization hit her. She drew a sharp breath in, and finally came to her senses. _No, this can't happen. He doesn't love me. He just needs a willing body. This doesn't mean anything to him. It will probably effect the protection that my love provides for him._

'Dean, Stop.' Ale yelled, half-panicky for what might of happened, and half-mad at stopping it from happening. She really didn't want him to stop.

'What?' He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

'We shouldn't…This isn't…I can't be a one night stand for you, Dean. I will still be here in the morning. You won't be able to leave me. Anyway, I'm just not that kinda girl.' She looked away from his intense gaze.

He looked at her for a long time before he said, 'You're right. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have…' He got off her. Switching the light off, he turned away from her.

She felt hurt by his reaction. _So, he isn't going to hold me anymore when I sleep now. I guess I should've known that. He's probably never been rejected before. But I can't risk his safety. And no way am I going to be another one of his conquests. He can have me only when he loves me if that ever happens. I don't need him to hold me anyway. _Who was she kidding? She had gotten used to sleeping in his arms and now felt their absence. 'Dean, I'm sorry.'

'Yeah, me too.' Dean said, still facing the other way.

Sam came back late, hoping that they had gotten past their problems. He was disappointed at what he saw. Usually, his brother and the petite brunette could be found sleeping peacefully in each others arms. But tonight, they were both facing away from each other, lying away from each other, and they were pretending to be asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

Next day, Castiel paid them all a surprise visit. He didn't waste time on pleasantries. He fixed Ale and Dean with a stern look and then told the boys he would be taking Ale away for a while.

Dean panicked when he heard this. His eyes went wide and for once he felt speechless. His mind was running, trying to figure out heaven's latest game. _No, he can't take her away like this. I won't let him. __**Dean, I just need to talk to her. **_The angel's calm voice resounded in Dean's mind. _Well, you can talk to her here. Cas, I…__**Dean, trust me. We just need to talk. I'll bring her back if I can. **_

Castiel was watching Dean's reaction closely as he had been instructed to do so. Dean didn't disappoint him. _What the hell does 'if I can' mean? You're saying you might not be able to? __**Sorry, Dean.**_ Cas really meant it when he said it. He didn't like playing these kind of games with his charges but the orders had come from the top. He shut the channel between himself and Dean, stopping the silent conversation with him because he knew that he had got what he had really come for.

Cas turned to Ale. 'Ale, take my hand, and close your eyes.'

From the corner of his eyes Cas saw Dean moving to stop her but he was faster he quickly grabbed hold of her hand and transported himself and Ale out of the motel room.

Sam couldn't understand his brother's behaviour. Dean was frantically pacing the room like a caged animal. 'Dean, What's up? Ale's with Cas. She'll be okay. You don't have to worry about her, man. He probably needed to talk to her in private.'

'Sam, Cas can talk to his charges in our heads. He didn't need to smite her out of here to do that. He's took her away. He's not bringing her back. I just know it. Oh god, why did he have to do this to me?' Dean said, sounding broke and desperate.

'Dean, don't you think you're over-reacting a bit? I mean we don't know for sure what this is about. We should wait and see. Ale is in safe hands.' Sam said amused at his brother acting like a Romeo whose Juliet had been taken away.

'Are you insane? How can she be safe if she isn't with me.' Dean yelled, horrified at his little brother's lack of understanding.

'Cas is an angel, Dean. Incase you've forgotten, he's the one who brought her here asking for you to protect her in the first place.' Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. 'Anyway, I thought you didn't want to look after her. Seeing you like this, anyone would think that the opposite was true.' Sam met Dean's glare head on, smirking the whole time.

'Sammy, she's my responsibility. She's my job. I don't like anyone interfering with my job, that's all. It's nothing personal.' Dean said heatedly.

'Yeah, right.' Sam shook his head as he said this. Making it clear to Dean that it was said sarcastically.

Dean levelled a sad look at Sam and just gave up pacing the small rectangular motel room. He grabbed his Impala keys and headed out hoping to find a bar nearby where he could drink himself into a state where he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

Dean came back to the motel room early next morning. He had spent the best part of the day before trying to get drunk at the nearby bar, which he couldn't seem to manage to do, and flirting shamelessly with a waitress, with whom he had eventually had a one night stand. He had felt dirty and wrong after doing the deed. It had felt to him as though he had been unfaithful to Ale. Though, he had thought that to be strange as him and Ale weren't even together. He had left the waitress as soon as she had fallen asleep. Hitting the street outside her home, he was glad it wasn't chilly. He had walked to his motel room, taking twenty minutes to finally find it.

Dean was met by Ale's hard eyes at his arrival. She was sat on one of the chairs, face void of any expression. Her face was a blank canvas but her eyes were filled with sadness. He looked around thinking about Sam for the first time and found his little brother sound asleep. He went over to Ale and was about to pull her in a hug, tell her how glad he was to see her when she started talking quietly, 'I gave up a lot. For God. For this.' _For you._ She silently added in her head. She paused for a minute then continued,_ '_I know my purpose of being here. And I won't ever forget it. I would like for you to understand this is just like business. Nothing personal. Don't make it something it isn't.'

Ale felt like she was dying, maybe she was dying. But she had to say this to him. She couldn't allow him to talk to her, hold her, comfort her, or treat her the way he did. Not after what Cas had said to her. She realised now that even if Cas hadn't said anything to her she still wouldn't have wanted Dean close to her anymore. Not after what she had seen him do whilst she was gone.

*** flashback ***

Ale grabbed hold of Cas' hands tightly and shut her eyes. Only to open her eyes to find herself back in the 'Light Room' as the angel had last time told her.

Cas smiled at her confusion, 'Yes, it's the same room.' He said, serenely.

'Why am I here?' Ale asked. All of a sudden, an image flashing through her head of Dean on top of her kissing her passionately, alarmed her. 'Am I in trouble? Is Dean in trouble? Is my protection not sufficient anymore?' She asked, in one breath.

'You know time passes in this room as fast as heaven wants it to. When I take you back to the Winchester brothers it will have been a couple of hours. It will be early next morning.' Cas tilted his head to get a better reading of her so he knew she had understood what he had said.

'Okay, fine. But why am I here? Cas, can you get on with telling me. You're freaking me out.' She said honestly.

'I need to show you something. Take my hands and shut your eyes.'

'I seem to be doing that a lot lately.' She replied, rolling her tense shoulders and agreeing to the angel's request she took his hands and shut her eyes.

Ale seemed to be looking in on someone. She realised it was Dean. He was drinking in a bar and flirting with a waitress. She called out Dean's name but he didn't seem to listen. The waitress whispered something in his ears and he grinned at her. They both left holding hands.

Then Ale was in another place. It seemed to be a bedroom. The door opened with a bang as the blonde waitress and Dean stumbled in. Dean was carrying her and her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were kissing each other hungrily. They fell to the bed, and started stripping. That's when Ale started screaming, 'Stop…I don't want to see this…'

She was brought back immediately. She opened her eyes to realise they were blurry. She tried to clear the water away from her eyes but she couldn't stop the tears which were flowing freely.

'That is happening tonight.' Cas clarified, to make sure she knew he hadn't shown her a past conquest of his.

'Why? Why, Cas? Why did you show me this?' She asked brokenly.

'Because you seem to forget you are with him for a reason.' Cas answered calmly.

'How can I forget? I gave up everything for this. For him. What do I get out of this deal, Cas? I love him, though he doesn't love me. What more can I do? When is my sacrifice gonna be enough? He wanted me but I didn't let him touch me, not because I didn't want him to but because I love him too much to risk losing him. So, how can you say I have forgotten.' She fell to her knees, covering her face. _God, this hurts so much._

Cas walked over to her and sat beside her, fixing his eyes on the white windowless wall in front of him. 'You need to let him know that there will be no room for anything but the job. Your entire involvement with him needs to be related to the job.' Cas didn't meet her eyes. 'That means no holding, no comforting, no talking unless it has something to do with hunting or the apocalypse. You need to ignore Dean. It's the only way. I will take you back now.' Cas took her hand as he said this.

*** End of flashback ***

Dean was confused to hear her say all this. He was wondering if it had something to do with whatever had happened with her whilst she was gone with Cas. He wanted to ask her this. Ask her what had happened to make her so sad and withdrawn. But he only managed a 'Sure. Nothing personal.' She nodded at him, then left him standing there to go to bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later ready for bed.

Dean, who felt dirty from having sex with the waitress, made a beeline for the bathroom. He was dying to have a shower.

Shutting his eyes, hands flat on the tiles in front of him, Dean leaned into the spray. He let the shower wash away his guilt and his pain. He felt uneasy for some reason. He didn't know the reason why Ale was acting like this but he couldn't help but think it was his fault.

Ale walked over to a chair and curled herself up in it, shutting her eyes to the world with a deep sigh. She was going to have to get used to sleeping on an uncomfortable chair. She couldn't share a bed with Dean, not after seeing him like that with another girl. It had always been hard for her to see him with others but then she had always told herself that she was being stupid. He was just a character, it was all a part. But this Dean wasn't just a non-existent character, he was real. And everything he did was real. She tried to clear her mind, focus on sleep but all she kept getting was Dean and the waitress. She wanted to scream, shout, and cry until she passed out or died. She didn't want to feel anymore. 'Cas…' She whispered to the air.

There was a flutter of wings, 'Yes, Ale?' Cas asked her patiently when she opened her eyes.

'Please. I want to sleep. I can't be awake when he gets out.' She whispered, a few stray tears flowing down her face.

Castiel came close to her and placed his fingertips in the middle of her forehead.

Ale felt herself feel tired and sleepy. Her mind and body started to shut down. She shifted for the last time, trying to get in a more comfy position and felt sleep claim her.

Dean came out the bathroom to find Ale curled up on a chair, sleeping. He watched her sleep, the way her mid-length dark chocolate-brown hair fell on her face, the rise and fall of her chest as she took a breath, and her hands forming a pillow for her head. He was about to go to her, and carry her to bed but something stopped him. He got the feeling that she wouldn't want him to do that. He could tell, in the small time they had been apart, things had changed. He went to bed alone, not giving in to the urge to wake her up and ask her why she was acting in this way.

Dean couldn't get to sleep all night, tossing and turning restless. It took him time to realise why sleep was evading him. He was usually out as soon as he hit the pillow unless he wanted to stay awake himself. He realised it was because he missed Ale. He had gotten used to sleeping with her in his arms and now he felt lonely and cold without her. After this realisation hit him, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without her being there with him. So, he just gave up on sleep and instead, turned his head towards her to watch her sleep.

In heaven, Castiel was sat with two of his closest brothers, Michael and Raphael.

'Cas, you don't think this plan could backfire on us?' Michael asked, he was always the cautious one.

'You know father directly spoke to me about this. If father thinks it's the only way then I have nothing further to say.' Cas answered, splashing his wings in the river they were sitting beside watching his charges.

'This could do more damage to the plans in the long run. You know how important Dean is to heaven, to us, to father.' Michael said to his brothers gently.

Castiel just shrugged.

'Look at him. The poor thing, he can't even sleep without Ale.' Raphael pointed out sadly, he was the most romantic angel of them all so wasn't taking it lightly that their father had planned the whole thing, arguing it was for the best. 'Seriously, what was father thinking?'

Cas sighed before replying, 'I told you this before. I met father a couple of days ago and he gave me the instructions. He said Dean will appreciate her more this way. And the only way Ale would distance herself from him was if we showed her some highlights of what he had done whilst she was away.' Cas shrugged again when he heard Raphael's snort.

'Did you care to show her why he had done what he had done. Or tell her that he had felt dirty, guilty and unfaithful after doing the act, which was a first for him. He's usually a devout worshipper of Lust, a slave to her, never questioning or doubting that bitch. It was the first time he wasn't happy to have committed the sin.' Raphael said.

'Rapha, can you drop the subject. We all know you want them to quickly profess their undying love for each other and live happily ever after. But we don't know father's motives. I trust father to know his kids better than us. Father knows Dean better than we know him. Maybe this will work. Stop whining about it to Cas. It's not his fault.' Michael chastised Raphael with his words.

'Thanks, Michael. That's what I've been trying to tell you lot repeatedly for some time now. But does anyone listen?' Cas let out a breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers…**

**Sorry guys, this chapter is a little small but I promise next will be a very long chapter. I am writing as quick as my imagination spews out the plot and scenes. This story started coming to me 6 days ago and I have done 10 chapters already. Hopefully, my imagination won't let anyone down… **

Chapter 10 –

Sam was pissed. Since Ale had come back from wherever she had gone with Cas she had been ignoring Dean. The morning after her departure, Sam had woken up to find Ale curled up in a chair sleeping soundly and Dean sat up in his bed watching her with his intense gaze. Dean hadn't so much as blinked when Sam had spoken.

After two days of observing them closely. Sam was fed up with the two of them. Dean was acting like a lovesick puppy wearing a lovelorn expression all of the time, and Ale was so obviously ignoring him pretending Dean wasn't there most of the time. She treated Sam the same though, which he was glad about. But it also frustrated him because he didn't like seeing Dean hurt.

She had slept on the chair for the past three nights. Sam knew Dean hadn't slept those three nights because every morning when he woke up he was greeted with the sight of her sleeping in the chair as if she was dead and Dean watching her sat up in his bed.

So, he thought enough was enough, and ventured in turbulent waters. He decided that today he was not going to play the middle man between them. If they wouldn't sort themselves out he was not going to help them keep up with this shit. After all, it affected him and their hunting too.

For the past two days, Ale had been all about the job. She asked Sam to teach her everything. She practiced her knife throwing all of the time. There were numerous holes in their motel door. She didn't really understand the technique, though Sam had been through it with her countless times.

'Sammy, can you show me how to aim again. I am really sorry I just can't seem to get it.' Ale asked red faced with shame. She was practicing her knife throwing and her aiming. The practical skills were the ones she lacked the most when it came to hunting. Hunting Meg had driven that fact home.

'You know what Ale, although I love teaching you about hunting. I'm clearly not good at it. I learned everything from the best and I think you should too. We can't risk your safety or our safety on hunts. For that matter, it will be better if Dean teaches you the practical side of hunting.' Sam tried to keep his expression serious and neutral as he said this. He saw Dean put down the gun he was cleaning and set his eyes on them waiting for her answer. Sam was glad she had unknowingly provided him with the perfect excuse. _They'll have to talk properly to each other for this. Even them fighting is better than this. Great idea, Samuel Winchester. Way to go._ Sam was proud of himself.

'Yeah, I was thinking that too. I could teach you the practical side if you want? I am a better hunter than Sam.' Dean chimed in, ignoring Sam's bitch face and eye roll. He hoped she would agree to letting him teach her. For the past two days, he had been trying to talk to her but she rarely ever acknowledged him. He needed to talk to her again. He needed to see her smile again. He needed to hold her again. He missed her so much. She was so close to him, yet so far from him.

Ale remembered Cas telling her that any talk with Dean should be job-related. She really wanted to become good at hunting because this was her life now. She needed to be good. Sam was right, she wistfully thought. She couldn't put their lives at risk because of her awful hunting skills. She couldn't live with herself if something happened to either of the brothers, especially Dean. Therefore, she swallowed her pride. 'Fine. Dean can teach me how to hunt properly.' She said, fixing her eyes on a spot on the door.

'Great.' Both brothers said simultaneously, and then quickly exchanged a glance. Their relief was palpable.

Dean got off the bed he was sat on; leaving the gun he had been cleaning. 'We'll start with aiming weapons; okay…You need to learn how to aim before anything else.' He walked over to the door and picked up from the floor all of the knives she had been throwing at the door aimlessly.

'Arghhh…' Sam said dramatically, feigning frustration. Dean and Ale gave him a confused look. 'Guys, I was doing some work and my laptop just froze on me. I'll have to go to the town library. They have one here.' Sam said getting up.

'You can use my laptop.' Ale offered. _Please say yes, Sammy. Don't leave us alone here._

'No, it's okay. I need to check out some books too. They might have something in the books what can't be found on the net.' Sam grabbed his jacket. He asked Dean for the Impala keys and then left with a backward glance and a, 'I'll get dinner on my way back.'

Tension and silence hung in the air, as the motel room door shut with a click after Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

'So…' Dean cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry. 'As, I was saying, we should work on your aim first.'

Ale just nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She was stood facing the door, a knife still clutched in her right hand.

Dean was still carrying all the knives he had gathered up from the floor near the door. He placed them all on the small wooden table, and pulled the table, parking it beside her left side. He took a knife himself and then stood on the other side of her. 'Erm…well, this is how you are meant to hold the knife and aim with it.' He looked at her. She had her eyes fixed to his hands. She tried to replicate the way he was holding his knife. 'Right, try to throw it at that point there. Don't apply too much pressure on your arms.' He told her pointing at a dark stain in the upper part of the door.

Ale tried her best to maintain a firm grip on the knife until she aimed and let go. The knife scrapped against the wood and landed on the floor with a *clang*. 'I am never gonna be good at hunting. I should just quit.' She said in a small voice and sighed.

Dean saw the look of defeat on her face and something stirred in him. He didn't like that look on her. She usually always portrayed herself as a tough, kick-ass, angry chick. But lately she had a defeated air about her. He really wanted to comfort her. Tell her that everyone started off like that. That he was himself good only because of a lifetime of practise and experience. 'I'll show you how to do it. You'll be really good in no time.' He assured her.

Ale sighed again in resignation. _Yeah, whatever. _Dean moved closer to her. Before she realised it, he was standing behind her, their bodies touching. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her heart rate quicken. He ran his hand down her arm gently, lifting it at the elbow. Looking over her shoulder, he replaced the knife she was holding in her hand with another. Taking hold of her hand, he whispered in her ear, 'Relax. Loosen up. You're too tense.' She was about to pull away from him when he added, 'I missed you so much, Ale.' He used his free hand to move her hair away from the back of her neck. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from moaning at the feel of his lips on her neck as he started to kiss her. Tears started to fall from her eyes. She moved away from him. 'Ale, why don't you tell me what's wrong? What's eating you?' He moved to grab hold of her.

'No, Dean. I'm fine.' Ale wiped at her tears.

'No, you're not fine. Ale, I need to know. I can't take this anymore. I can't live like this.' Dean admitted hoarsely. His emotions were threatening to spill over. He felt like a broken man.

'Dean, just leave it. It's nothing to do with you. Why do you care anyway?' Ale just shouted at him, letting out her pent up anger. She couldn't take this anymore. _Heaven can go and find someone else. I'm done with love._ 'Just get lost, okay. Why don't you go to a bar, get drunk and laid until Sam comes back. I can't even be in the same space as you.'

Dean suddenly remembered the day Cas had took her away. The feelings he had felt. The uneasiness he had felt at the way she had looked at him when he had got back to the motel room. She had looked at him as if she knew what he had been doing whilst she wasn't there. That's when realisation hit him. 'I do care. You can't imagine how much I care. It didn't mean anything. I don't want any other girl. I want you.' He grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly not letting go as she struggled against him a few times before going limp. 'I got so scared when Cas took you away. I thought he wasn't going to bring you back. I didn't want to feel anymore. That's why I went to the bar. I wanted to pretend I didn't care about you. I wanted to pretend you didn't mean anything to me. It was a mistake…she was a mistake.' He told her honestly.

'You don't have to explain anything to me. It's none of my business.' Ale said, looking at the floor. She tried to concentrate on trying to get herself away from him. But it was next to impossible to think properly, being pressed up to his body with his strong arms firmly wrapped around her like that.

Dean panicked when she finally pulled out of his hold and made a dash for the door, 'You can't leave me. Everyone leaves me. Please, don't leave me.' Dean sank to the floor. 'I love you, Ale.' He admitted softly.

Ale was at the door, holding the doorknob, ready to leave when she had heard his broken plea. She stopped and turned around. He was sat on the floor legs stretched in front of him, leaning against the side of the bed closest to the door. His head was lowered, his shoulders hunched and tears were staining his face. He looked like a hurt little boy who had lost all hope.

Ale's heart melted at the sight. She walked over to him. Sitting next to him, she turned so she was facing him instead of facing the wall in front like he was. 'Cas lied to you. I don't need your protection. That isn't the reason why I was brought here. Well, as far as I know anyway.' She saw him react to this revelation. He fixed his intense gaze on her.

She sighed, looking at her hands she nervously started playing with her nails. 'I believed in all things supernatural. I believed in God. My faith in him got me through my parents' death. Every night since my parents' left me for the better place.' She looked heavenwards, hoping they were watching over her. 'I have prayed. I had nobody who loved me for who I was. My parents were dead and they had been the only ones who had loved me for me. I didn't like my life. I wasn't happy. I wanted to know my life's purpose. I believed if I asked God enough times then he'd get sick of me and do something so that my life was different.'

She swallowed, and tried to calm her nerves before adding, 'I am here because since the tv show started five yrs ago I have been in love with everything about the character Dean Winchester with the exception of the womanising. Obviously I didn't know he was real. For five yrs, despite getting asked out by guys who any girl would want to go out with. I didn't date anyone, believing that no guy was as good as Dean. He was the guy I measured every guy by. I wanted true love, not a boyfriend who wanted to use me.'

Dean moved closer to her and pulled her in his arms so that her head was resting on his chest. 'Castiel got me out of my universe without my permission. I was praying when I passed out. I woke up in a weird all-white room alone. Then Cas appeared out of thin air claiming to be an angel. I thought someone had pulled a prank on me calling real actors to freak me out. He proved he was an angel by using some of his angel mojo. He told me about this world and that I was needed here. It didn't take him long to convince me to come here especially when he mentioned you're in danger and my love could only protect you. I didn't have anything worth going back to in my universe anyway.' Ale finished, not wanting to divulge any more details about the sorry existence she thought she had led in her universe.

'So, what you're saying is you are here for my protection because you're love binds the protection?' Dean asked confused. Feeling a little better, now that he knew she loved him.

'Yes.' Ale answered keeping her face in his chest, hidden from him.

'You told us that the tv show had many female fans the world over. Then why were you chosen? There must be some reason.' Dean wanted answers. He couldn't believe Cas had lied to them. 'Why did Cas lie?'

'It would've affected the protection my love has on you if you had found out about it without feeling anything for me. And you would've probably ran away thinking I would want you to love me back.' Ale shrugged.

'You don't want me to love you back?' He asked amused.

'You can love whoever you want. My love is and was always unconditional. The first time I saw the character Dean was when I was 20 yrs old. I was pure, untainted. Cas said they couldn't find anyone who loved God and you both who was pure enough for them. I don't know how they worked out that I was so pure because I have done a lot of bad things in life. Believe me, I ain't no saint. Heaven probably believes I am pure because I haven't allowed anyone to touch me because of I was waiting for true love.' She looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to get the implication of what she had said.

His eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'o' as he looked at her shocked. Then his face broke into a beautiful smile. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, moving closer to her. Ale shut her eyes, letting the feelings of love wash over her as Dean tenderly kissed her on her mouth. She moved so she was straddling his lap. She returned his kiss with the love she felt for him. But she wanted more. She broke their kiss and started to kiss and suck on his neck. His head fell back giving her better access and he moaned low in his throat. The sounds he was making nearly drove her crazy with want. _How can a guy sound like that. He sounds better in real life, but that was an actor anyway not the real Dean. _

Ale pulled at his shirt making it crystal clear what she wanted. But Dean gave her a long passionate kiss on her mouth and then straightened up with her still straddling his lap. 'Dean, I want…' She protested breathless, not finishing her request. She was blushing.

Dean smiled at her. He found it cute that she was shy. Wrapping her in his arms he said, 'I know I want it too. But not here. Not like this. I want it to be special. I want to take my time showing you how much I love you.' He saw her blush harder if that was even possible.

Ale got off his lap. A part of her was disappointed that she would have to wait to be properly loved by Dean but the other part of her loved him more for not treating her like any other girl.

'Come on, let's practise knife throwing.' Dean said, hoping thinking about hunting techniques might calm his raging hormones before Sam came back.

They both got up off the floor and took their positions. For the next hour she practised her aiming and knife-throwing with him. With help from Dean, she finally understood how to aim and throw a knife to hit a target rather than scratch a target.

When Sam got back, Dean and Ale were both sat on Dean's bed watching tele. Dean had his arm around her shoulders and Ale was leaning against him with her head resting on his chest. Sam was glad that they had finally worked things out. Sam noticed his brother couldn't seem to take his eyes off her, and Ale seemed to be aware of this attention because she couldn't stop blushing. At the dinner table, she punched Dean in the shoulder a few times telling him to stop staring at her whilst she was eating. It was endearing to watch them both bickering.

Dean and Ale went to bed together. Dean immediately wrapped her in his arms and buried his nose in her hair, shutting his eyes. For the first time in his life he thanked God, and prayed. He asked god to protect his love. He couldn't live without her. He prayed his love was strong enough to act as a protection for her, the same way her love formed his protection. He fell asleep easily that night because he had Ale with him, his true love.

In heaven, all the angels were throwing a party. They were all celebrating the fact that Dean and Ale had admitted their love for each other.

'If only father had allowed me to interfere. They would have done the deed.' Selusa moaned. She was the angel who was in charge of sexual chemistry and other physical acts.

'Sel, you know you are not supposed to interfere in the course of pure love. Otherwise, you wouldn't be any better than Lust.' Raphael, the true romantic pointed out. How he hated Lust. Just the thought of Lust made him angry.

'How dare you compare me to that evil bitch? Rapha, I hate you. Don't ever speak to me.' Selusa was about to leave him and go over to another angel, when Raphael started reciting Selusa's favourite poem. It was a poem about a brother and sister.

'I am sorry Sel. You know that isn't what I meant. I love you. And I would be sad if you never spoke to me. After all, I am your big brother.' Raphael reminded her.

'Yeah, whatever.' Selusa replied, leaving him standing alone sipping his wine.

'What's wrong with Sel?' Cas came up to Raphael, looking flushed.

'Nothing. Her usual whine. She wanted to interfere with your charges.' Raphael shrugged.

'Did she?' Cas was horrified.

'No, father wouldn't let her. It's pure love, she can't interfere. Why are you so red? What happened?' Raphael asked his little brother, amused.

'All the mother angels thought I did a good job with my charges and told me to keep it up.' Cas looked away uncomfortably.

'And that made you red, how?' Raphael mused.

'They were hugging and kissing me, dishing out their maternal love towards me.' Cas answered embarrassed.

Raphael started to laugh. 'Everyone does seem to want to cuddle up to our golden boy.'

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname. He left the party and went to a quiet corner to watch his charges. He smiled to see them awake in the middle of night, whispering to each other in the dark. He was about to listen in to what they were saying when a young angel named lizel, came running towards Cas, shouting in full voice. The kid angel quickly bowed in respect, 'Castiel, Gabriel and Michael need to see you now. It's about the apocalypse. Something is wrong by the sound of it.'

Cas took one last look at his charges. He tried not to worry as he went to find the angels who had asked for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 –

A couple of days had passed since Dean and Ale had declared their love for one another. Sam had been spending a lot of time in the library lately so Dean had gone to check it out with Ale the day before. They had found Sam flirting with the young librarian, looking pretty intimate with her. Dean had told Ale that he was going to have to ask Sam about it because he was dying to piss Sam off. He was missing Sammy's bitch-face. But Ale had stopped him, threatening to not talk to him if he teased Sam. So, Dean hadn't bothered bringing her wrath on him.

Now, Sam was in the bathroom. He had gone straight to the bathroom to take a shower after coming back from the library. Which had got Dean started on why he would do such a thing.

'I knew it…Seriously, they are having sex.' Dean said enviously.

'Dean!' Ale was shocked. She smacked him with the pillow. _I should've let him tease Sam. At least, he wouldn't be discussing his brother's sex life with me. Who am I kidding? Dean always talks like this. _

Dean was showing Ale the art of cleaning and putting together weapons. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. He took their weapons and put them on the side and then moved so he was facing her pulling her in for a cuddle. He buried his hands in her dark tresses and pulled her lips to his again. He smiled to himself when he heard her moaning. He couldn't wait to make love to her. Kissing was good but he wanted more. He knew she wanted more too. _I am gonna have to book us into one of those honeymoon suites somewhere. I don't know how long I can take this._

They were still kissing a couple of minutes later when they heard a flutter of wings in the air. They pulled away from their kiss, Dean still holding her, to find Cas standing by their bed looking ruffled.

'Cas…' Dean and Ale both greeted at the same time. Exchanging a worried look when Cas didn't react.

'Cas, are you okay?' Ale asked getting off the bed, Dean following her.

'Ale is in danger.' Cas spoke finally.

'What?' Sam came out of the bathroom looking confused.

'Ale is in grave danger.' Cas repeated. He saw Dean was stood behind Ale with his arms around her. She had her hands on his arms, as if clutching them for support.

'I won't let you take her again. Not this time. Not ever again. You can go and tell heaven or whoever that I won't let anything happen to her. So, you don't have to worry.' Dean said emotionally. Fear started to rise in him.

'Wait, what are you guys talking about? I thought Ale was brought here because she was in danger in the first place.' Sam inquired.

'No, she was brought here because she can provide protection for Dean. Her love for him acts as a buffer to evil forces.' Cas responded, meeting Sam's eyes in which he clearly could see the demonic black colour that only could be seen by heavenly creatures.

'But you said…' Sam was cut off.

'Yes, we said those things because we didn't want Dean running out on us.' Cas looked away from Sam and faced his charges, making it clear that he wasn't going to answer anymore questions. 'Somehow, Lucifer has found out about Ale. She's on his priority hit list. He wants her dead as soon as possible because he knows if you two are together then nothing can happen to Dean. The prayer using Ale's love as protection for Dean was performed by seventy of the superior angels in heaven. It can't be broken unless Ale dies. Lucifer has claimed he would reward anyone who kills her.' Cas sighed sadly.

'Can't my love for her act as a protection as well?' Dean asked hopefully. Not letting himself think about the fact that he was admitting his love for her in front of his brother for the first time. It had been something unspoken till that moment.

'No, it would take too much time which we don't have. It took four yrs to make her love work as protection for you.' Cas saw everyone's reaction as his confession sank in.

'You knew about this, four yrs ago?' Dean growled angrily.

'Father knows everything. The past, present, and the future. I only follow orders, Dean. I don't know anything I am not told.' Cas shrugged. 'Heaven has come up with a solution for now. You will all have to hit the road. Don't stop in one place for too long. Try to get some hunting experience for Ale. I will keep an eye on you two. If you need me, just call me and I will try my best to come. Leave this town tonight. There has been some demon activity here. Soon, the place could be filled with demons.' Cas said, turning to leave.

'I am not scared of the dicks?' Dean exclaimed.

'Yes, well they aren't really after you this time. Ale is not an experienced hunter, Dean. She won't be able to handle all those demons.' Cas tilted his head and replied calmly. 'Everyone who wants to be in the good graces of Lucifer is after her.'

Dean tightened his hold around her body. 'Well, the son of bitches will have to go through me.' He said passionately.

'I will leave now.' Cas nodded at his charges and Sam.

Dean nodded at Cas. 'We'll hit the road as soon as we pack up.'

Hearing this, Cas left.

Ale had remained quiet as the brothers spoke with Cas, listening intently and gauging Dean and Sam's reactions to what Cas said. After Cas was gone, she turned around in Dean's arms, she rested her head on his torso and shut her eyes. 'Dean…'

'Mmmm'

'Don't worry. I'll be okay.' She looked at him, giving him a warm smile. 'I love you.' She added in a small voice.

Dean nodded. 'I love you too.' He kissed her on the head. 'I won't let them get to you, Ale…I can't lose you.' He whispered in her ear.

Ale met his teary gaze, 'For a guy who claims to hate 'chick flick moments', you manage to always land yourself in them.' She smirked at him, trying to ease his fears. She hated the panic-stricken look on his face.

Dean huffed, 'No, I don't…This wasn't a 'chick flick moment'. You guys start packing. I'll go out and get us something to eat before we hit the road.' Dean said and let go of her. He left after grabbing his jacket, and the Impala keys.

Sam and Ale started to pack up their things. Working quietly as both were lost in their own thoughts. Once Sam had gotten his stuff together, he started to pack the weapons.

'Ale, I just want to say you don't have to be scared of the demons. We're good hunters. And if that isn't enough, I am prepared to drink a bit of demon blood to get strong again.' Sam said honestly.

'Sam!' Ale couldn't believe he had just said that. 'How dare you even think of such a stupid thing…Even if I'm on my last breath you aren't allowed to do that. Okay?' She asked. He just nodded in response.

Dean had left Sam and Ale to pack with the excuse of getting food but had really escaped to be alone. He was sat in the Impala in the car park of the diner, waiting for the food outside rather than inside. He had asked the waitress to bring it out. It had taken a wink, and a bit of flirting to get her to agree but it had been worth it. He wasn't in the mood to be around other people or to put up with the unwanted attention of the waitresses. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry like a baby.

Dean felt angry and hurt. Every person he loved always got taken away from him. He wasn't going to let anyone take her too. He would die himself before he let those black-eyed monsters hurt her. Dean let himself think about the danger, his fear, his guilt and his love now that he was alone. He had decided he was going to feign ignorance in front of them, of the fact that his love of life was in danger because of him. He didn't want Sam and Ale to know how scared he really was.

Dean felt a new admiration for Sam. Sam had really lost Jessica, his love of life but still managed to hold it together. Dean realised now that if he lost his love of life, Ale, then he wouldn't survive. Lucifer wouldn't need to worry about him in that case because he would die anyway.

A knock on his window, jerked him out of his thoughts. He opened the window when he saw it was the blonde waitress he had asked the favour from.

'Here, you're food. Two large, one small chicken burger and fries. And two large apple pies. That right?' She asked, smiling at him seductively.

Dean grabbed hold of the bags, checked them and then replied, 'Yeah, thanks.'

The waitress left him after he gave her a big smile and told her he needed to go before the food got cold.

Dean got back to the motel room to find Sam sat up on his bed watching tele, and Ale cleaning the gun he had given to her to keep, it had been his favourite. He noticed all their bags were packed, sitting on the floor.

Ale looked up at him with a smile on her face. 'You got apple pie for me?' She asked, putting the gun away. Walking up to him she snatched the bags off him and looked in them.

'Sammy, get up and wash your hands. Food will get cold.' Dean said as Ale placed the bags on the table and went to the small kitchenette to wash her hands.

Dean splashed some water on Ale whilst washing his hands. 'Hey…' She retaliated by splashing him. Dean grabbed hold off her to stop her. She was laughing uncontrollably as he started to tickle her. 'Arghhh, Sammy… Save me.'

Sam washed his hands and then left the kitchenette saying, 'No, fight your own battles. I am starving. I'm not gonna waste my time acting like two 7 yrs old kids when I can be eating my food instead.'

Dean panicked and made a bee-line for the bags. He didn't want Sam to eat his specially modified burger.

Sam thought his brother's eating habits to be weird and embarrassing. He had initially been happy with Ale's arrival. Looking at her killer body, he had assumed she ate healthy to maintain it. He had thought he would finally have someone who agreed with him regarding food. Boy, was he wrong? She was as bad as Dean. She loved her junk and fast food. The only difference between their eating habits was that she couldn't eat the bad food in the morning, her portions were way smaller, and she didn't eat any meat other than poultry and fish. She claimed she would die if she didn't eat crisps, and peanut m&ms everyday. This gave his big brother the perfect excuse to pig-out too.

Having finished his main course, Dean was now taking out the apple pies from the bag for dessert.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw the size of the pie. 'That apple pie is huge. What did you get two for?' Sam asked Dean, incredulous.

'One's for Ale.' Dean fixed Sam with a bored look then gave Ale a toothy smile.

'She can't eat all of that.' Sam argued, pointing at the pie.

'I know…I'll be eating most of it.' Dean replied with a grin.

'No, you're not.' Ale glared at Dean, reaching over she smacked him on the back of his head and made a grab for her pie.

'Hey…What was that for?' Dean pouted. But Ale just shrugged in response, her eyes twinkling. 'You should be thanking me I'm offering to help you.'

'A slap upside the head is my way of thanking you for your generous offer.' She replied, sarcastically.

Sam ignored the couple's unusual tendencies to show affection in a sadistic manner because he was used to it by now. He just rolled his eyes. 'It's a waste of money. You couldn't have shared yours, Dean?' Sam mused.

Sam had his bitch-face firmly in place. Dean nearly made a comment about that very fact but he resisted. 'No! We both like pie, Sammy…The more the better. I don't like sharing my pie. Anyway, I had enough money for two.' Dean shrugged, not meeting either of the others' eye as he realised what he had just admitted.

Ale recognised the guilty look on Dean's face. She could tell he hadn't meant to say what he had just let out. She wasn't surprised that he still hadn't used her money for anything but she had hoped he would have seen the sense in doing so by now. But she let the subject go, promising herself that she would talk to him about it when they were alone. Instead, she focused her attention on the pie.

Ale ate a mouthful of the pie and mumbled, 'Mmmm…This pie is one of the best I've ever had. It's well worth buying two. I wish I could eat it all. If I didn't know better, I would try. But I'd probably end up sick. Ohhh, I'm in heaven.' Ale leaned towards Dean and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Their eyes met. She gave him a silent thanks. And then she turned her attention to the other Winchester. 'Sammy, you want some?' She lifted her spoon towards him.

'No, thanks.' Sam gave her a warm smile and shook his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –

'How long before we get there?' Ale asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, breaking the silence once more. She had always wondered that if the Winchesters had been real what they would do to pass time on the long journeys they took in the Impala. She had her answer now. They both were quiet. The rock music was playing on low as the car ate away the miles to their next destination.

'There's still over 400 miles to Utah. We just passed Wyoming.' Dean looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

'God, I'm so bored. Can't we take a break or something?' She felt frustrated. Ale was lounging on the backseat of the Impala. She loved long journeys, always had. When she was a kid she had always thought of them as an adventure. But it was different in the Impala. She had never felt this bored in her life. There was only so much time one could spend admiring Dean's looks. 'Why do we have to go to Utah? I mean, can't we just go anywhere.' She played with the zip on her jacket.

'We've been through this before. You need experience hunting, Ale. There have been some disturbances in Salt Lake City. It's a ghost. An angry spirit.' Sam told her patiently.

'How do you know it's an angry spirit and nothing else?' Ale sat up and crossed her legs indian-style. She started to inspect the heels of her blahniks.

'You ask more questions than geek-boy here.' Dean smirked at Sam, slapping him on the leg.

'I do research.' Sam answered Ale, then levelled his gaze at Dean, 'Jerk.'

'Bitch.' Dean gave him a toothy smile, and turned his attention back on the road which was empty as it was late in the evening.

The car was filled with silence again. This time it took five minutes before Ale broke it. She yawned and stretched. Seeing Dean watch her little routine, made her blush. She looked away from his intense gaze, thinking of something to say. 'Dean, I don't mind your music taste but seriously enough is enough. We've been listening to this for the entire drive so far. Six whole hrs of it. I can't take it anymore.' She complained.

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Well, what music do you want on?' He asked her, switching the tape off.

Sam gave a laugh. He couldn't believe it, Dean asking someone's music taste without defending his own. The old Dean would have told her to shut up and put up with the driver's choice. This was a whole new side of Dean that Sam had never encountered before. And he was loving what he was seeing. _Man, he's so whipped._

'Here, connect my ipod to the player.' Ale handed the ipod to Sam. She knew the boys wouldn't know the singers or the songs on her ipod because they were from a different universe. She hadn't known the rock bands Dean played in his car, all she knew was they were definitely Classic Rock. She was glad that both universes had the ipod, though the inventors and company's behind the invention were different. Sam connected her ipod in the car. The car was immediately filled with Shakira and Alejandro Sanz singing 'La tortura'. She happily started to sing along with it.

'Oh my god, Is that a banshee singing? What the hell is this?' Dean was horrified.

Ale stopped singing and gaped at Dean. 'Shut up, Dean! It's a Spanish love song. How dare you call Shakira a banshee. She's the most successful Latin singer ever.' Ale said, insulted by him. 'And in my opinion, Alejandro has the sexiest voice I have ever heard.' She added for revenge. She saw Dean's face fell.

Sam was having a laughing fit. Ale had rendered Dean speechless. Dean looked like he had been kicked to the curb by her. 'Dean, it ain't that bad…I mean the song is quiet good if you understand Spanish and the guy does have a good voice.' Sam saw Dean's knuckles turn white on the steering wheel. His jaw was set and his hazel-green eyes were hard as they looked ahead. Sam couldn't believe Dean was sulking over such a small thing.

They drove quietly as her chosen music played on. Every time Sam would like a song he would ask Ale for details. Dean hadn't spoken for 3 hrs. Only breaking his silence when he stopped at a motel and told Sam to go get a room because he needed some shut eye.

'Sam, wait…' Ale shouted out. _Dean's not going to like what I say. How do I say this?_

Sam came back to the car, 'What?'

Ale looked at her hands and then started playing with her nails. Dean knew it was a sign that she was either nervous or scared. He was about to say something to ease her but she spoke first. 'I was thinking…I mean…don't the monsters you guys hunt know you stay in cheap motels…the car can be seen here, out in the open. It's hardly a way to stay anonymous.'

The brothers were both looking at her expectantly. She realized they assumed she had something else to say. 'And?' Sam finally asked when she didn't say anything.

'I think we should stop being so predictable. From now on, we should do everything the opposite. We should stay at proper hotels for starters...where they have underground car parks. At least, we'll know we're safe and the Impala's safe. Most hotels do free breakfasts in my world. Don't know about here…' Ale was trying to count every little thing that was good about being in a hotel because she knew it would be hard to persuade Dean.

'No…' Dean shook his head.

'Why? I think it's a good idea.' Ale said.

'Of course you think it's a good idea. It's your idea.' He pointed out.

'I think it's a good idea.' Sam chimed in. Finding the idea of a comfortable mattress to sleep on, too tempting.

'No…' Dean repeated.

'Like hell, 'no'. You're just mad at me cause I said Alejandro had the sexiest voice ever.' She huffed. 'Dean, we are going to a hotel and that's it. What the hell is your problem anyway?' Ale crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.

'It would be too expensive. I can't afford…'

Ale didn't let him finish. 'If you really loved me you wouldn't say that. I guess I am the only one who thinks what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. All that money…I can't do anything with it. We need to start spending it. Those cards aren't mine…they're ours.' Ale tried to hide her hurt. She looked down at her shoes.

Suddenly, the mood became melancholy and the air became filled with tension. Sam decided to get them back to reality because he wasn't up for standing in the cold waiting for either of them to start arguing again. 'So…Dean, shall I go, get a room?' Sam shifted on his feet, back and forth, trying to keep warm.

'No, get back in the car. We'll go to a hotel.' Dean ran a hand through his hair. He looked defeated.

They hadn't been able to get a twin bed room because those type of rooms were all taken. So, Dean had got one double room. But Sam had argued that he wasn't going to sleep on the floor. He had got another double room next door. He kept repeating to them that he didn't need a babysitter…that he could look after himself.

'Dean, chill Dude. I will be next door. Seriously, I am not a baby.' Sam rolled his eyes. It was nice to know his brother cared about him but this was bordering on insane.

What Sam didn't know was, Dean and Ale were acting so strange because it was the first time they would be spending the night sharing the bed, alone, not because they were worried about Sam.

Dean was mad at himself for hurting Ale's feelings. Ale wouldn't look at him. He knew part of the reason was nerves but a bigger part was because she was hurt about him not wanting to use her money. She had taken her shower and gotten ready for bed first. When he got out of the bathroom after taking his shower and getting ready, she was pretending to be asleep. He got in the bed beside her and spooned himself with her. _I just have to show her how much I love her._

Ale felt Dean's hand move under her tank top. She gasped. Her breathing hitched. Her heart was hammering in her chest like a sledgehammer. She tried to stay still and not make a sound but it was an impossible feat. Especially when he moved her hair away from the back of her neck and started to kiss her. 'You really think that guy's voice is the sexiest you've ever heard?' He whispered against her ear. He kissed her earlobe repeatedly. She whimpered. _God, he's going to drive me crazy like this._

Their room light was still on. She knew he could see her blushing. Well, he would be blind not to. She was so hot. She felt she was on fire. 'No, there was this guy with a hero-complex in a tv show I loved. I really think his voice is the sexiest I have ever heard, now that I've heard him in real life.' She replied. She moaned as he started to suck on the corner that linked her shoulder to her neck. 'Ohhh…this feels so good.' She didn't realise she had said it out loud. He stopped his sucking. He turned her so that she was on her back and he was on top of her.

Dean looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Leaning forward, he stopped just above her face. His lips inches away from hers. 'I'm sorry, Ale. For hurting you, and for making you think I didn't love you.' He shut his eyes to compose himself. His emotions were threatening to rear their head. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 'I love you more than you know. And I want to show it to you. Will you let me?'

A part of Ale thought it was sweet that he was being such a gentleman, and the other part, the shy part, was mortified that he was asking for her permission to make love to her. She didn't know what to say. It was her first time after all. _God, this is embarrassing…I am 25 yrs old and still a virgin. I bet he'll think I'm no good. He might hate me._ She couldn't think of anything. So, she did the first thing that came to her. She leaned forward and kissed him.

'I'll take that as a yes.' He smiled at her. He captured her lips in a tender kiss before moving on to other things. He made slow passionate love to her. Telling her by his actions how much she meant to him.

After hours of the best sex he had probably ever had, Dean lay awake with Ale still wrapped in his arms. She was sleeping peacefully. He watched her with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She looked like an angel. It had been her first time, but still she had been amazing. The connection between them had been explosive. Dean had a feeling it was more because of the fact that they loved each other and that it had meant something to them. He had always thought the people, who claimed that they had felt sex to be like a religious experience, to be total nut-jobs. But he wasn't so sure anymore. He could have sworn he had felt their lovemaking to be like a religious experience too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

Ale woke up to the sound of Dean's mobile phone vibrating. Yawning, she looked at the hotel's standard digital clock it read 5:20 a.m. She grabbed hold of the phone from the side table and looked at the caller ID. It was Bobby. She got in a panic. She couldn't answer the phone. She had never spoken to Bobby before, and she wasn't sure if Dean had even told Bobby anything about her. She turned around in Dean's arms, smiling when he instinctively tightened his hold on her. She blushed as images from the night flashed through her head. 'Dean…'

'Mmmm…' He subconsciously moved so that his mouth was on her neck.

_Gosh, the guy can turn me on even when he's asleep._ 'Dean, wake up. Bobby's calling.' She tried to sound irritated and nudged him in the shoulder.

At the mention of Bobby's name, Dean sat up in bed startled. He snatched the phone off her. Flipping it open, 'Hey, Bobby.' He greeted cheerily, trying to mask his worry.

Ale decided to leave the bed to go to the bathroom. Wanting to give Dean privacy so he could talk to Bobby alone. She didn't want to intrude. She was about to sit up when she realized she was naked under the sheets. _Ah well, it won't be the first time he's going to see me naked. No big deal._ What the hell was she thinking…it was a big deal.

She sat up clutching the sheet to her body feeling shy, not looking at him. She was about to get out of bed but he yanked her back in. She was once again lying on her back. Dean was hovering over her petite form, having moved so that he was weighing her down so she couldn't escape. His lustful eyes locked with hers as he agreed with Bobby on something. Before she knew it, he had ended the call and was kissing her passionately. She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

Dean couldn't seem to get enough of her. She was like a drug to him. He had ended the call with Bobby as soon as he could without raising suspicion. He hoped the older hunter hadn't picked up on his impatience. He had nearly blown it all to hell when she had gotten up to leave the bed. He couldn't possibly let her leave, not without his morning fix.

An hour later, they both lay spent on the bed, their bodies tangled up. Ale's head was resting on Dean's chest, which was why he was sure she could hear his frantic heart beat. She was drawing circles on his stomach, the routine having a calming effect on Dean. Once again, their lovemaking had been a mind blowing experience feeling like something holy. As far as Dean was concerned, this was proof enough that they were soul mates.

'You're so beautiful, Ale. I think you're probably the best looking girl I ever saw.' Dean said, reverently.

'Yeah, right?' Ale doubted, rolling her eyes.

'You don't think you're smokin' hot?' Dean asked shocked. He could see she wasn't just saying it to get him to sing her praise. _Fuck, she really believes she isn't beautiful._

'Dean, I never really thought about it…I mean what's the point…My big sister was really beautiful, like supermodel beautiful. I guess she inherited most of her genes from my supermodel grandma. I didn't ever give it much thought...didn't need another reason to depress myself.' She said, with a faraway look in her eyes. 'It never mattered to me anyway. My sister may have got the looks but I got the brains in the family.' She tried to give him a dazzling smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Dean got the feeling that it had mattered to her, 'It matters to me that you should know how beautiful you really are.' He saw tears glistening in her eyes. 'What's wrong, Ale?' He asked her concerned, not getting an answer he repeated, 'Ale?'

'It's just…it's funny…my sister never really achieved anything significant in her life apart from being homecoming queen and head of the cheerleading squad. But my family was always more proud of her than me. They always told me how they wished I was more like her. Even my getting into the best business school in the world wasn't enough. My grandma would always claim that I had been switched at the hospital. That I was too short to be a Gonzalez.' A tear fell from her eye.

Dean felt guilty. He had made fun of her height too when he had first met her. 'I love you short. I wouldn't want you any other way.' He realized how true the words actually were. He loved everything about her including her height.

'I'm not even your type, Dean. I don't think you've ever been with a Latina other than me. And I know you love your BABs.' She told him with a knowing look. She was trying to change the subject into something less painful. She didn't want to talk about her insecurities or her sad life in the other universe.

'BABs?' Dean was confused. He was sure he had heard the term somewhere...remembered after a moment that Sam used it for something.

Dean recognised the change in the subject for what it really was, she was feeling vulnerable and exposed so she was disappearing behind the walls she had built as a fortress around her feelings to try to lock her emotions back in. In that sense, she was just like him. She rarely ever showed real emotion, usually using her tough kick-ass chick act to pretend she didn't care about anything.

'Yeah…Busty Asian Beauties. So, what's so special about Asian girls? I guess that question always rang in the minds of every non-Asian girl who watched the tv show. We never really saw you with a BAB but you were always going on about them. So, is it true?' She inquired, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Is what true?' Dean was red-faced. He knew where she was going with this. And he really didn't want to go there.

'You having a soft spot for Asian beauties in particular.' She smiled mischievously as she saw him squirm.

'Can't we just leave this subject?' Dean protested.

'No...' Ale deadpanned.

'Fine…I know what this is about…you just wanna know how I developed the soft spot. If you really must know, I had my first porn-watching experience when I was 14 yrs old and the girl in the film was Asian. Man, that was one hell of a porn film…I still remember it.' Dean said with a dreamy look in his eyes and massive grin on his face.

'I should've known.' Ale snorted. She couldn't help but feel jealous. _He's never had a soft spot for Latinas. If only I was anything but a Latina. No, I'm happy with what I am. I'm not a full Latina anyway…I'm part-European. He must like something about me. If he doesn't…I don't care._

Dean had seen Ale's face fall. He remembered back to her earlier conviction that she wasn't his type. 'Ale, it's true I've never been with a Latin girl before but it's only because I never really got the chance, not because they're not my type. I don't really have a type in girls because it's never more than sex. I can have that with any girl. I don't really have preferences. But when it does matter then I always look at what's inside rather than what's outside. And you're beautiful on the inside and out. I love you for you, not just your looks.' He pulled her closer and kissed her on the top of her head.

'I love you too.' She shut her eyes contently.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Ale knew Dean was just like her. He couldn't cope with showing too much emotion. She knew it was hard for him to admit his love for her…for anyone, but she was grateful he told her that he loved her when she needed to hear it the most. She knew their way of coping was using their humour as a defence mechanism.

After a moment, she threw him a life-line. She diffused the seriousness by teasing him. 'Actually, you should count yourself lucky that you have me. My DNA's like a cocktail of different cultures. I'm 50% Latin, and 50% European. So, I have Brazilian, Mexican, French, German and Dutch blood in me. That's why I know so many languages.' She shifted in his arms trying to get into a cosier position. 'Now, I'm going back to sleep. I'm tired…all these 'chick flick moments' with you…they tire me.' She opened one eye to gauge his reaction.

He frowned at her. 'That wasn't a 'chick flick moment'…Even if it was…It's your fault, you're the chick.' He huffed and pouted.

_He looks so adorable like that. _'Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep better.' She retorted lightly.

A smile tugged on his lips as he saw her head that was parked near his heart move slightly and she planted a small sweet kiss on his chest, eyes now fully shut. In that moment, he really did feel like the luckiest guy in all God's universes.

Sam woke up after 9 o'clock, having had the best night's sleep in ages. The bath he had been able to take before going to bed the night before, had been so relaxing. The mattress had been heavenly soft too. It had done wonders to improve the aches in his muscles. The only thing left to sample in the hotel was the free breakfast before he could give the place full marks. He was gonna kiss and hug his thanks to Ale when he saw her. She had earned his affection. She had come up with the best idea anyone had ever come up with, as far as he was concerned. And she had the power to persuade his hard-headed brother who seemed a lot softer since Ale had turned up in their lives.

Sam got up and headed into the bathroom with a happy smile on his face. Already, mouth watering at the prospect of having a good breakfast.

In the next room, Ale was angrily glaring at Dean. They both were all ready to go. They had ended up taking a shower together because Dean wouldn't let her shower alone. She had just given up resisting, since he wouldn't leave her otherwise. He had argued that they didn't need to waste time or water. Yeah, like they hadn't wasted time and water when he had decided to have sex with her in the shower. 'Look at the state of me…what's Sam gonna think?' She yelled at him.

Dean looked guiltily at her. 'It's none of anyone's goddamn business. It isn't that bad anyway. Seriously, you look fine. Sam won't notice. Nobody will notice.' He tried to soothe her.

'Are you kidding me? Of course, everyone's gonna notice.' Her eyes were blazing. 'It would be hard not to.'

Dean knew she was right. There was evidence of their bedroom activities on practically every part of her body. _I should've been gentle._ 'I'm so sorry, Ale. It doesn't hurt, does it? Did I hurt you?' He asked shame-faced. He was now looking at her, wide-eyed and horrified.

She looked closely at him then. She immediately picked up on his guilt, and his shame. He had a mournful expression marring his face. She knew he was blaming himself for everything. She realized she was being hard on him. He hadn't hurt her. He had been gentle. _It's not his fault I've got such sensitive skin. Shouldn't have looked after my skin too much…all those skin products I used…no wonder it's so damn fragile._

She walked over to him and hugged him to her, putting her arms around his waist and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. 'No, Dean. You didn't hurt me. It doesn't feel painful. Everything that happened between us was beautiful…is beautiful. I'm sorry that I made you think you hurt me.' She hastily stopped her display of affection and redeemed herself by annoyingly adding, 'I'm just pissed I won't be able to take my jacket off because everyone's gonna know. You've left your mark pretty much everywhere. Do you always do this?' She pointed at the love bites adorning her upper torso which was only covered in a tank top over a bra, her usual attire.

'No, I put in a special performance only for you. I knew you'd love it.' He smirked and winked at her.

She punched him on the shoulder, 'What makes you think I liked the performance?'

'Well, you kept telling me, how good it felt and how you didn't want me to stop. I always knew I was irresistible but I didn't think you'd be so easy to melt. You melted like honey. My favourite kind.' His eyes twinkled, as he leaned down and sucked on her bottom lip. 'Mmmm…just like honey.'

She pushed him away and smacked him, 'You have the biggest ego ever.'

'You still love me.' He grinned at her. He then untangled his arms from hers and walked over to their bags. 'Come on, let's go get some breakfast. You're tantrums are giving me a headache. I need coffee.' He said, walking out of the room, not waiting for her, knowing she hadn't caught on to what he had said.

When the full meaning of what he said penetrated her brain, she walked out of the room shutting it with a bang behind her. She saw him down the hall, 'Dean!' She shouted, narrowing her eyes at him angrily. She was gonna get him back for saying she threw tantrums. Payback was a bitch. And Dean Winchester was about to get a visit from the bitch.

At breakfast, Ale pointedly ignored Dean. Lavishing all attention on Sam instead. She had seen Dean's reaction when Sam had engulfed her in a bear hug and kissed her on her cheek after saying 'good morning'. He clearly hadn't been impressed. Now, he was sat eating his breakfast while sulking.

Seeing them two together, Sam had immediately figured out what they had spent their night doing. It was obvious in their body language towards each other and the way they looked at each other, despite their constant bickering. It had spurred Sam on to fulfil his earlier thought of thanking Ale by showing her the affection he felt for her. That was why he had hugged her and kissed her for a little longer than necessary. He had felt a sudden desire to see Dean get jealous which Dean did get. Sam had also noticed Ale was either ignoring Dean or glaring at him.

Ale was huffing and puffing. She was using a hotel brochure as a fan. 'Ale, it's hot. Why don't you take your jacket off? You don't feel sick, do you?' Sam asked her, worried. Normally, she was the first to complain about heat.

'Can't.'

'Why?' Sam was utterly confused.

She shrugged. 'Ask your brother.'

'Dean…' Sam looked at him expectantly.

'She's just paranoid…thinks she's got love bites on her arms and shoulders. I mean, how could she have possibly gotten love bites, unless there's some invisible dude somewhere in this hotel going around marking girls. Maybe, we should check it out. It could be a case.' Dean deadpanned. 'I told her, she has nothing to worry about but as always she wouldn't listen.' Dean was satisfied to see the look on their faces. Sam and Ale, both had started to choke on their breakfast.

Sam was soon laughing, having recovered from his choking fit. Ale was sat wide-eyed and red-faced. She was glaring daggers at Dean. Dean was smiling at her with the most innocent smile he could manage in a staring competition with Ale.

'You're a pig!' She finally managed and leaned over to smack him upside his head. She felt like stamping her feet on the floor and repeating, not fair! He had managed to get her again without her getting him back for his earlier 'tantrum' remark.

Ale was mortified by Dean's lack of concern for privacy. She felt embarrassed. She was going to seriously kill Dean when she got the chance. She was ready to wring his neck. Who the hell went around broadcasting that they had marked their girl like that. Apparently, Dean did. She just grabbed hold of her coffee cup and downed the last remnants of it. Then, she got up to leave.

Dean got up too, 'Where're you going?'

'None of your damn business.' She barked at him. She then turned to his little brother who was still stuffing his mouth and looking like a kid on christmas morning, 'Sammy, I'm going to check us out of the hotel so get moving already. I'll wait at the car once I'm done.'

As soon as Ale was out of ear-shot, Sam wiggled his eyebrows at his big brother and asked him what he was dying to confirm, 'So, you two are official now?'

Dean sat back down in his chair and smiled dreamily, 'Yeah…and I don't want you hitting on my girl.'

'Haha…seriously…like I'd hit on her. She's like my kid sister,Dude.' Sam levelled a serious look. 'And you better not hurt her...' Sam's lips twitched as Dean gave him a dirty look as if he was offended that Sam would utter such an atrocity.

'Yeah, about that…this sibling thing you guys have going on. It's kinda freaky.' Dean indifferently rolled his eyes. 'I mean it's all good but now that I'm with her, you know, in that way…' He flailed his hands about in the air a bit to make his point. 'And you're my brother…and well, you are being her brother too…you can't be a brother to the both of us…that would make her my sis and no way in hell that is the case, so, can you two stop acting like you're real siblings, at least in public. I don't want people to think she's my sister and I'm into incest or something.'

'Me thinking of her or loving her as a sister doesn't make her our sister. It has nothing to do with your relationship with her.' Sam shook his head, amused. His brother had such a stupid logic to things sometimes, it bordered on insane. 'Jerk.'

'Bitch.' Dean retorted.

Ale checked them all out of the hotel and then went to the hotel car park. She found the Impala parked where they had left her the night before. She walked up to it, admiring her beauty. Stroking her side and inspecting her properly for the first time, as Dean wouldn't allow anyone to touch his baby unless necessary, Ale nodded her head in approval. Sitting down on her black hood, Ale thought it was best to get the girl-talk out of the way. 'Oh yeah, girl…you deserve the love you get. Impaa, you don't know how many people love you in particular. You're a legend in yourself. I'm happy to share Dean with you as long as you let him love me too.' Ale patted the car, lovingly.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews...you guys make me very happy and motivate me to write better...**

**This chapter is my favourite so far... Something magical happened with this. The way it turned out, this scene wasn't supposed to be in the story but somehow it happened and I felt I migrated into Ale's body/mind/soul... I felt everything she felt... It was an emotional experience. I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 15 –

Back on the road after yet another pit stop, Sam had his head resting on the side window with his eyes shut…faking sleep. After listening to the other two argue endlessly for a couple of hours, he decided this might shut them up. It infuriated him to no end that he had to see them and listen to them both going to great lengths to try to hide their own feelings by hurting the other's. Every time he tried to talk to them about it, they both shot him down with their wisecracks and smartass comments. Outnumbered, he just gave up after a few attempts.

Dean seemed to be on a mission to piss Ale off. Dean hadn't said anything that would suggest this but Sam had a feeling that Dean was being annoying in order to mask his fear for her safety. He knew his brother had a tendency to retaliate when he was scared. Sam could tell Dean wasn't actually getting any pleasure from riling her up like he did with Sam. After driving a few miles, as far as Sam could tell, Dean cleared his throat and began calling Ale's name in a quiet voice trying to get her attention. _They must think I'm really out. Wow, I must have really improved on my acting skills since last time I faked sleep if I can fool Dean._

'Ale, you can take your jacket off now. Sam's not gonna see you. He's out…won't wake up now unless I wake him.' Dean finally said to her what he had been dying to say for ages now. It was really hot and humid outside and he could tell she was silently suffering. 'And drink some of the water I bought at the last stop. It'll still be cold.'

'I'm fine, Dean…you don't have to worry about me. Anyway, it's none of your business what I do.' She shrugged her shoulders and went back to staring out of the side window, which happened to be in front of her as she was lying down in the backseat with her head propped up on her Chloe bag. She had her legs behind Dean and her head was behind the passenger seat so she could see Dean if she twisted her head his way. It didn't mean that if she was mad at him she didn't want to look at him every now and then. After all, he was eye-candy, which was pretty hard to resist.

Dean groaned. 'Ale, please don't be like this. I was just messing. I didn't mean to piss you off.' He sighed deeply, exaggerating his defeat when he heard her sarcastic snort.

'Well, you did that alright.' She turned her blazing eyes towards his, meeting his intense green eyes as he gave her a quick glance.

'It's not that bad, you know? I don't understand why you're so hung up on it. We can do whatever we want. The marks are given so others can see them in the first place. It's like a mark of possession. Some people give them consciously and some subconsciously. I guess my subconscious wants everyone to know you're mine. I've already said I'm sorry if I hurt you. What more do you want me to say?' Dean responded. _What's so bad in anyone knowing about it…it's not like we're not together. I don't get it._

Ale couldn't believe his nerve. 'Seriously? You go around broadcasting that I've got hickies on my body and you're asking me why I'm so hung up. You probably went into details with Sammy. You think it's a joke to talk about these things in public…I don't. You embarrassed me in front of Sam. Now, you're telling me you went all primal on me subconsciously. When I get the chance I'm going to seriously kick your ass. Next time, you'll think twice before messing with me.' Ale let out in one breath…disbelief evident in her tone of voice.

Dean got livid at her accusations, 'I would never discuss our sex life with anyone. You're not a one night stand I get to make crude jokes about. I love you. I only said those things about the marks because you hurt me.' He confessed, gripping the steering wheel hard in his frustration, making his knuckles turn white. He felt like banging his head somewhere or bashing something until that something broke. _Damn it, that girl knows how to irritate the hell out of me. I hate feeling vulnerable like this, but she did hurt my feelings._

'What?' Ale was shocked. _So what now, he's gonna pin the blame on me? _

'You said it yourself…I didn't hurt you, Ale…they're just marks. I told you that it wasn't anyone's business…that you looked fine. But you would rather bake yourself in heat than let anyone know that a guy, who loves you more than life, had spent the night doing that to you. I didn't know you were ashamed of what happened. I guess you don't want to belong to me…be mine. Am I not good enough…have you realized that you preferred the imaginary character rather than the real me?' Dean said softly in a small voice, the fight and the pretence of the *not a care in the world* attitude gone from him. He didn't look at her. He just kept his eyes on the road.

A deafening silence fell in the car.

Ale hadn't thought about Dean's feelings. She had been too consumed by her own selfish need to keep her pride and honour intact…as always choosing self-preservation and her reputation above all else.

She had forgotten that in this universe nothing could be taken for granted. She had dismissed his unsaid need to hold on to something as his own. She belatedly remembered his confession to Sam just after they had burned their little brother Adam's body. He had claimed that nothing was his own…his car, his jacket, his hunting techniques, everything a shadow of John Winchester. But she did want to be his…was his.

She reminded herself that his universe was a bad place with bad monsters lurking in every corner and he was the guy fighting the evil. Being touched by love was something precious to all of the Winchesters as their lives had been spent in the clutches of negative emotions…love was the only thing that lessened that kind of burden, and pain. And she recognized the fact that Dean was the only Winchester who hadn't been loved by a woman for who he was…until her. She felt like a betrayer…he had allowed her access to his heart and she had let him down.

_Hell, I've really screwed up. How am I gonna fix this? He always thought no one really loved him…that he was just needed for a job. I've made things worse. _She watched his profile from her vantage point. His jaw was set, eyes fixed ahead and face expressionless. She knew that look…he was sad and hurt and trying his best to keep a lid on his emotions. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew all his emotions would be reflected in those beautiful eyes of his. He had been through a lot in life…had literally been to hell and back but he never complained about his pain...his hurt. _I don't deserve him…he deserves better. Much better._

Despite appearances, she knew that deep down Dean didn't believe anyone could ever truly love him for who he was…thought that he was a sinner and not good enough for any blessing.

Dean tried to not think of anything as he drove on. He found comfort in the familiar smell and feel of his baby. _At least, you don't hate me._ He affectionately stroked the steering wheel. It was nearly dark outside. He had been driving for just over 8 hrs. He was glad they were close to their destination because he felt physically and emotionally tired and beaten. He just wanted to go to sleep so that his thoughts didn't fuck up with his mind and his heart…his heart which was hurting for some reason.

Sam, who had heard the entire conversation, was astonished by what Dean had admitted to Ale. Sam knew his brother never put his heart on the line to get hurt like that. Even with his eyes shut, he knew Dean was feeling sad and hurt. He didn't need his eyes…felt his brother's sorrow in the air surrounding them, hitting him like a tidal wave. He wanted to comfort Dean…tell him that he was better than everyone in the world but he was sure if Dean knew that he had heard the whole thing, then he would feel humiliated.

Sam felt mad at Ale for not comforting Dean. _I thought she's supposed to love him, then what's with the silent treatment._ Something told him that she had a reason for her silence.

Although, Sam was dying to intervene in their angst fest to try to stop it, he knew the best thing to do was to not do anything. So, he kept up his act for the remainder of the journey which wasn't long.

They had found a decent hotel in the heart of Salt Lake City and checked in. Dean had insisted they got one room with two beds but Sam had refused, his excuse, he liked taking his time in the bathroom and he had enough of seeing them two in the day, didn't want to spend the night with them too.

Currently, all three of them were huddled together in front of Sam's laptop in his hotel room. They were reading the research on the case.

'It looks like a simple salt and burn.' Dean rubbed the back of his neck trying to soothe the muscles there. 'I think we should do the job tomorrow. I'm tired. It was a long drive.' He hastily got out of the chair he had been occupying. He grabbed his jacket from behind the chair. He then walked out with a backward glance and a quick 'Goodnight…' thrown over his shoulder.

Ale followed Dean's departure soon. Telling Sam to get some rest and wishing him a good night's sleep. Sam just hoped that tomorrow would be more of a typical hunting day than a Dean vs. Ale *who wins the award for being the biggest bitch today* day.

Ale got in their room quietly. Hesitating by the empty bed she walked to the bathroom door, fully intending to barge in demanding to be forgiven by Dean. The door was locked. She could hear the shower running. She felt a pang of disappointment knowing she could have been there with him at that very moment. Instead of waiting by the door, she went over to her case, and opened it, grabbing her sexiest boxer shorts and spaghetti strap barely-there tank top, both black, to wear for the night. _If only I can seduce him, I'll prove to him how much I want to be his._ She resumed her place by the bathroom door. He got out, dressed in black boxers. _God, he looks yummy. _He walked straight to the bed without giving her a glance.

Ale had just one aim, to be out of the bathroom whilst he was still awake. Having had the quickest shower she had ever managed, she got ready and out in just under 10 mins. Looking at him, she wasn't sure whether he was sleep or not. _Well, I'll just have to find out for myself._

She approached the bed in caution, part of her wishing he was out for the count, and the other part praying silently to heaven that he was awake. She needed him to forgive her. It wasn't just a want, it was a need. She needed him.

Ale slipped under the sheets beside him. She breathed in his unique male scent, shutting her eyes. Their bodies weren't touching but she felt her body's reaction to him. Dean was lying on the edge of the bed facing the wall. That act in itself spoke volumes. She moved closer to him, and started to rub soothing circles in his back hoping to get a response. He was so tense. She could feel the tension in his muscles as she moved her hands on his back, his shoulders and the back of his neck to check for signs of reaction. She still wasn't sure if he was awake or not. _His back must really hurt with all that tension._

After discovering the tension in his back muscles, she forgot about her plan to seduce him...her only concern being that he was in pain. She didn't give it a second's thought. She got to work on his back, starting to massage it. He moaned low in his throat. That was the sign she was blessed with…telling her he was awake. She smiled at his pleasure. She was happy she could do something for him. She leaned towards his ear, 'Turn around. I wanna do it properly.' She whispered in his ear and placed a small affectionate kiss on his ear. She didn't wait for his reply. Sitting up in the bed, she gave him a small shove to turn and he obliged, turning so he was now lying flat on his belly.

She sat herself on the small of his back, straddling him. She massaged him, starting from the bottom working her way up to the back of his neck. She knew he was turned on. It was evident in the way he was breathing, the way he moaned, and the way he was clutching the sheets around him as if to prevent himself from touching her back. A few times, his hands had brushed her thighs and she had only managed to hold it together because every time he had withdrawn his touch as if she had burnt him. His actions hurt her but she told herself that she didn't deserve his affection…his treatment of her was right. She didn't want anything in return for loving him. She was just glad she could be a help in some way even if it meant she had to experience his indifference towards her.

After working on his back for over forty minutes, she got off his back. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. Taking advantage of his lack of attention, she leaned forward, her eyes burning with unshed tears, and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't say anything, fearing her voice might come out broke. She wanted to ask for forgiveness but couldn't. She quickly moved away from him, to the other side of the bed. She turned her back towards him, and switched their bedside light off. She finally let the tears fall from her eyes. She tried her hardest to not sniff, hoping he would fall asleep before he found out that she was crying. She didn't need anyone knowing how hurt and alone she felt. _It'd be bad for my reputation as the unfeeling bitch._

Dean had felt the pressure of her soft lips on his cheek. He hadn't opened his eyes to acknowledge her, for fear of giving into his desire to kiss her back.

Now, he lay in the bed trying hard to get to sleep but he was restless. He heard her trying hard not to sniff. He felt bad because he knew why she was crying. It was his fault. She had lovingly lavished him with attention and took care of him…still he had treated her like crap. She had worked tirelessly trying to take his pain away, soothing him, without asking for anything in return.

In all that time lying in bed under her, he had been through heaven and hell, all at the same time. He had felt so much pleasure as she worked her magic on his tense muscles…never had he thought a mere massage could do that. It had also been torture. It killed him to not touch her back...give something back. The first time his hand had brushed her thigh he had felt her move impatiently trying to get the touch but he had quickly withdrawn his hand, wanting to punish her. When it happened again, her hand had momentarily stilled on his spine but at his swift withdrawal, she quietly resumed her massage as if nothing had happened. After that, every time his hands brushed any part of her body, she tensed but didn't react otherwise.

He heard and felt movement in the sheets. He turned around to see what she was doing. Just as he turned, he saw the bathroom light come on and the door shut with a low click. He felt self-loathing when he realized that she was still thinking about him and his rest…trying to be as silent as she could have been. He was pretty sure she had left the bed because she hadn't been able to control her crying. And she didn't want him to know about it. Feeling awful, he mentally kicked himself for being so selfish and ungrateful. No one deserved to be treated the way he had treated her. He recognized now that, to her, it must have looked like displays of displeasure, as if he didn't want to touch her anymore.

She hadn't really done anything wrong now that he thought back to it. She had looked surprised when he had come clean about what he felt. At the time, he had took her silence to mean she didn't want to belong to him but he wasn't so sure anymore. His concern for her mounted when a lot time had passed and she was still locked away in the bathroom. Still, he didn't go to the bathroom to try to coax her out because his pride wouldn't let him. For that reason, he patiently waited for her to come out.

He saw her silently come out of the bathroom after what seemed like an eternity to him. He didn't say anything or even move in case she guessed his intentions. Instead, he pretended to be in the land of the dead. When she was back in bed, he took a good look at her. She looked sad. She was looking up at the ceiling, and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Moonlight filled the room, this being the reason why he could see her even with no lights on in their room.

In one swift move, he pulled her beneath himself in the middle of the bed. He met her eyes, and couldn't look away. The amount of pain and sadness that shone in her beautiful hazel orbs took his breath away. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her first on her cheeks, then her lips. She started to cry. Her heartbreaking sobs piercing the silence of the room. He lay down beside her and then pulled her into his arms. Watching her cry like that broke Dean's heart. Hell, he had never seen her cry like that before. It took a lot for her to show even the smallest of emotions. She was clutching on to him as though he was her life boat, and she was shaking like a leaf as she sobbed her heart out.

After a long time of him trying to calm her down, she finally fell asleep in his arms with him stroking her back in an up and down motion, her head resting on his chest. He wasn't sure what had triggered the complete meltdown. It had been so wrong to see her break like that...she was always so strong…his warrior princess had melted like candle wax. He had a feeling it had been an anxiety attack. He had only seen one other person suffer a meltdown before. Sam had suffered from anxiety attacks as a kid but Dean had always known how to handle his little brother. He always tried to prevent Sam having the attacks. He had always figured the reason behind the attacks was that Sam was such a princess anyway, the emotional and sensitive type of guy who took everything seriously. But he knew Ale wasn't the *princess* type of a girl. For her to have an anxiety attack meant something serious. He sighed, running his hand over his face. He was going to have to talk to her about this…get her to come clean.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

'Ale, let's go through this one more time.' Sam said seriously.

'If I see the angry spirit, I aim and shoot…seriously, how hard is that to remember, Sammy. You guys will be there with me.' Ale exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

'Just making sure, you know. It'll be the first time you see an angry spirit. He's newly deceased…won't be strong in his powers…just clever. Still I want you to be prepared.'

'Thanks for your concern.' She replied, dryly.

It was after dark the next day. They were all driving to the local cemetery to dig up the grave of the old guy who was wreaking havoc in the city in his death. Apparently Charles Gunnington had been an honoured soldier who had, in his dying days, been discredited for his work by the city mayor because the mayor argued that he hadn't deserved all his medals and had took some of his medals back after his death.

The boys had spent the morning and afternoon questioning relatives of the people involved in the case about the mayor, his work and the newly deceased soldier. This had given Ale ample time to think things through, resulting in her suffering from another anxiety attack. But this time, she didn't have Dean's strong arms around her…calming her. She had spent most of her time wallowing in her despair.

The brothers had returned late in afternoon, telling her everything about their interviews with the people. She had listened half-heartedly. She wasn't interested in sending Charles to wherever spirits went. The guy deserved his revenge. She couldn't care less. He wasn't even a harmful spirit as far as evidence suggested. He just scared people…haunting them for their sins.

When Sam had asked her what she had done all day, she told him the first thing that came to her…that she had practiced her aim and knife throwing. She had apologized to him for not fulfilling his request of looking for another case, which he accepted graciously. The brothers had told her then about their plan to do the salt n burn at night.

Dean was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't pay mind to what the others were saying. He wasn't looking forward to the hunt. He felt his head wasn't in the game. He didn't want Sam to pick up on that. He needed at least one of them 100% there.

In the morning he had woken up to find Ale gone. He had thrown his clothes on as fast as he could and left his room. In his panicked sleepy haze, he hadn't noticed her suitcase on the floor beside his bags. He banged open Sam's door with the intention to wake him up but had found his little brother already awake. Sam was sat on a chair in front of his laptop with Ale sat beside him. They had both looked up at him and greeted him with smiles on their faces.

After that, she had been silent. He had noticed she only spoke when she was spoken to. She wasn't ignoring them. She even managed to smile at their brotherly bickering. She was withdrawn. He hadn't spent much time with her all day but the little time he had spent was enough for him to pick up on this change.

They arrived at the Cemetery after the short drive. Dean parked the car behind a line of bushes incase someone noticed. Grabbing hold of the shovels and their weapons, the Winchesters made their way into the graveyard, followed closely by Ale.

'Let's split up. The place is big. We'll cover more ground that way.' Dean suggested.

Sam exchanged his silent agreement with Dean. He pointed towards their left side, 'I'll take that side. You can take this side. Call me when you find the grave…' Sam stopped talking and pointed behind Dean.

Dean turned around…gun at the ready, to shoot whatever was there. Instead of finding their spirit or some other monster, he saw Ale making her way to the row of gravestones. 'What the…Ale, what are you doing?' He growled at her, placing his gun back under his shirt. His question, loud enough to even wake dead people up if that's what they wanted to do.

She walked back, 'I thought you said to split up.' She asked him, perplexed.

At first, Dean thought she was challenging him. He assumed she was intentionally trying to piss him off. He had been about to tell her where to shove her smartass attitude if not for the look on her face. He was surprised to find her genuinely confused. 'I didn't mean you. You're staying with me.' Dean said to her pointedly and then faced Sam, 'Dude, let's move…Be careful, Sammy.' He said to his little brother's back as Sam walked away. He then turned back to Ale, 'Com' on. Stay close to me.'

They silently walked around the rows of grave stones, reading each in turn. A chill hung in the air. The graveyard looked something out of a horror flick. Old, dark and eerie. Ale felt chilled to her bone. It was her first time in a graveyard at night. She had never been to many in the first place and the times she had gone, it had been daytime. She hated these type of places, always had. She had felt them to be desolate places filled with sorrow and hopelessness. She hadn't told the boys, her extreme dislike of such a god forsaken place. As she trudged beside Dean, she controlled her shivering as best she could, and didn't voice her revulsion because she didn't want Dean to think she was a moaning Minnie.

Dean kept a look-out on Ale from the corner of his eye. He had picked up on her dislike of the place. He got the vibe that she was feeling miserable. He saw Ale jump near a grave. He instinctively moved closer to her. 'Okay?'

'Yeah, sorry…it was just a rodent...I thought…' She shrugged, giving him a small polite smile.

Dean quenched a sudden urge to hold her hand by grabbing hold of his gun from under his shirt.

She looked at his gun, and asked 'Are we in danger?'

_Yeah, I'm in danger of fucking up this hunt…can't stop thinking about you. _He saw her gripping her own gun firmly, and darting nervous glances around her. 'No...' He then pointed at his gun, 'This is for the rodents. Don't want rodents to scare you away from here before the real fun begins.' He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. He was rewarded by her shaking her head slightly and smiling at him.

Once again, an awkward silence fell between them as they recommenced their search for the grave. 'Dean…Ale…over here.' The muffled cry shattered the silence.

'Dean, did you hear that?' She looked towards the patch of land Sam was covering.

'Yeah, it's Sammy…' He started to walk towards Sam's calls. Ale followed him closely.

After half an hour of digging, Sam got out of the pit and handed Dean, who was still standing in the grave, the rock salt and gas cans.

Dean doused the bones in the coffin, and then hastily got out of the grave. 'Ale, wanna do the honours?' He asked her, annoyed. She was lounging on a huge slab of rock, some poor bastard's grave stone. She had been sat for the past half hour doing nothing. A part of him was pissed that the good ol' Chaz hadn't shown up. As if on cue, Ale was dragged off the rock. 'Shit…' Before he could grab hold of his shotgun, he was thrown to a rock. 'Ow…Sammy, light him.'

Sam was stood watching the whole scene unfold in front of him. He found himself unable to move for a mere second. He then grabbed the lighter. Lighting it, he threw it on the bones. He saw Ale lying on the floor looking pretty dazed. He went to her, 'Alright?' He asked, helping her to her feet.

'Yeah, Sammy…thanks…you're my hero.' Ale gave him a warm smile.

Sam blushed, embarrassed. He returned her smile awkwardly.

They both turned to Dean then, who was clutching his back moaning. They both rushed to him, and were at his side in no time. The blood coming out of Dean's head and his failed attempts to get up brought tears to Ale's eyes. Sam saw her face crumble. He decided on his course of action. _Now she is going to help me take care of Dean, she can cry later_. Taking charge, he said, 'Ale, could you carry the shovels and the bag to the car. I'll carry Dean.' Receiving a silent nod from her, he got up with Dean in his arms, who was threatening Sam…promising he was gonna kill him for treating him like a kid and carrying him.

The trip back to the Impala had taken quiet a bit of time because Dean kept asking for rest breaks...his excuse, that he felt dizzy when Sam moved him about. By the time they got to the car, Sam was prepared to dance with joy. He loved his big brother more than anything but sometimes putting up with an injured Dean tested his limits. The guy wouldn't shut up for even a second.

Sam's respect for Ale had doubled in the time they had walked back to the Impala. She hadn't uttered a word since they had found Dean in the state he was in. She hadn't stopped crying, but when Sam had told her what to do, she silently obliged. The shovels were heavy, he knew that from experience, but this didn't deter her. She dragged them both behind her, one in each hand. She had wrapped the weapons bag around her small body. He had a feeling that Dean was asking for rest breaks, more for her than himself.

Dean had been frantic, repeating he had seen her get hurt. He kept asking Sam if she was okay. Sam knew that she was hurt somewhere…he didn't know where…all he knew was she was in some pain, judging by the forced look on her face. He kept telling himself that she couldn't be that bad if she was carrying all that weight. _I'll check her after I've took care of Dean._

Sam drove back to the hotel as fast as he could and sneaked in from the back whilst she went in the normal way. Once they got to their floor, Sam took Dean straight through to Dean and Ale's room because Dean insisted on it. Sam wasn't happy about this. He wanted to look after his brother himself. He wanted to be there beside Dean until he got better. Although, he knew he was being unreasonable…that it was wrong. But Sam couldn't help but feel resentment towards Ale.

Sam assessed Dean's injuries, and then got to work patching him up. Sam had assumed that Ale would force her way into trying to help him. He was surprised when she quietly sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching them.

Dean was a mess. Blood was seeping out of the cut in his head and he had bruises decorating his back from his fall. He was more dirty than injured though, which was a relief to Sam. Sam pressed one of his hand on Dean's wound to staunch the flow of blood.

'Ow, Sammy…Are you trying to kill me? You butcher!' Dean howled in pain.

'Dean, stop being such a baby. Let me fix it then you'll feel better. It's just a scratch.' Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. He then went back to cleaning the wound and preparing the needle for stitches.

'Just a scratch! Yeah, that's why you're about to Frankenstein my head.' Dean grunted.

'You'll be as good as new. Your brain might start to…' Sam stopped what he was about to say when he saw Dean's lethal expression. It looked like Dean was harboring thoughts of murder…his murder.

'Bitch…' Dean said after a while.

Sam smiled at his brother affectionately, 'Jerk…'

Dean finally fell asleep, doped on the pills Sam had crushed and mixed into his alcohol. The alcohol, without which, his brother refused to get stitched. When he was done with Dean, Sam walked over to Ale, and sat beside her in the other chair. 'Ale, come on. Let's take a look at your injuries.' She shook her head at him. 'Ale…' He tried to sound commanding, that he wasn't going to take *no* for an answer.

'Sam, I'm fine. I only fell off the rock. I'm clumsy…always fall. I'm not hurt.' She stubbornly jutted her chin out. 'Is Dean gonna be okay?' She looked over at Dean and asked, after hesitating a moment.

Sam was taken aback by the sudden transformation of her attitude, from that of a stubborn rebel to that of a scared and mournful little girl. 'Yeah, he's fine. Will feel a little pain in his head for a couple of days otherwise he's okay. He should sleep through the night because of the pills. If you're sure you don't want me to check you for injuries then I'll get going. If you need something, just call me okay.' Sam got up to leave.

'Sam, if you want you can stay here tonight. I know you'll be worried about him if you're not close to him.' She said sincerely.

Sam felt awful for having felt even an ounce of resentment towards her. She was willing to give up her privacy so that Sam didn't worry about Dean. 'No, I need a shower. And there's only one bed here anyway. But thanks for asking.' He gave her a heartfelt smile.

She followed him to the door and gave him her key card, 'Sammy, if you feel the need to come to check on him at night, you're welcome to do so. I'm not good at checking vitals and medical stuff anyway.'

'Thanks, Ale. It means a lot to me that you care about these kinda things.' Sam pointed at himself and Dean. He knew she understood the meaning of the sign. _No girl that I know of, would give a crap about mine and Dean's close relationship. They would want him to themselves. I was wrong about her. She isn't trying to take my place…my brother away from me._

As soon as Sam left, Ale took her jacket off and lifted her tank top to take a look at the damage. Tears stung her eyes as she acknowledged the pain for the first time since she had taken the fall and hits from the spirit. _And I thought he was harmless. To be fair, I would be pissed too if someone tried to burn me._ She sighed deeply, wincing at the sharp pain that suddenly flooded her. She had bruises forming at the place of her ribs and on the now-barely-there scar on her stomach. She was sure some of her ribs were cracked if not broken. It hurt like hell. She told herself that a good night's sleep would make everything better. She got in bed beside Dean. Staying away from his body after she remembered the night before, she whispered, 'Please be okay. I love you.' and shut her eyes.

Ale woke up in the morning to find Dean sitting up in bed, flipping through the tv channels and Sam reading something on his laptop, sat at the table. She looked over at the bedside clock, 10.05 a.m. She started to watch Dean silently. Being the hunter that he was, he met her gaze after half a minute. She blushed. 'How are you feeling?' She asked him softly.

'Good. How about you?' He asked back.

Ale ignored his question. She didn't want to lie but that didn't mean she was going to tell them anything either. 'That's great news. You hit your head pretty bad. You already don't have much of a brain I got worried that you might lose the little you do have.' She smirked at him.

'At least you're admitting you were worried about something.' Dean countered. He knew she was trying to deflect attention away from her own injuries. Sam had told him everything that had happened since he didn't remember anything himself. He had been mad at Sam for letting her carry their stuff whilst she had been in pain. But shit had hit the fan when Sam had told him he hadn't checked her injuries because she said she was fine. Dean had been furious.

'Morning Sammy…' Ale looked over at Sam.

He smiled at her, 'Morning to you too. How are you feeling?'

'Fine.' She decided to get out of bed. If she was going to stick with her act then she had to get up and shower. She tried to get out of bed, a task in itself. Moving slowly so the boys wouldn't notice her discomfort, she nearly cried out in pain. Catching herself just in time, she bit her lip drawing blood in agony instead.

Dean had witnessed the entire thing. He had a really bad feeling that she was in a poorer state than him. He gently pulled her back on the bed. Laying her on her back, he lifted her tank top up and sucked a sharp breath in. He looked up into her eyes, which were red from crying. Tears welled up in his eyes seeing her body battered and bruised. He never wanted to ever see her body hurt like this again.

'Sammy, get me the first aid kit.' Dean exchanged a look with Sam, silently telling him that yes, she was badly injured. 'Why didn't you let Sam check you?' He tried to yell at her but his voice came out thick, filled with emotion.

'I didn't want him to worry. He was already worried. Besides, I'm fine.' Ale answered him in a small voice.

Dean moved his hands over her, assessing and cataloging her injures in his head. He heard her sharp intake of breath. Her face was pain-filled and she was clutching the bed sheets in her fists. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. He leaned forward and rubbed his thumb on the broken lip. 'You have three broken ribs, and many other bruises on your body and you're telling me you're fine.' Dean said incredulously. 'How the hell did you manage to carry all that stuff with all these injuries?' Dean asked in amazement.

She shrugged, 'Dean, you were bleeding in the head…that's dangerous. I had to carry the stuff. If I didn't do it then time would have got wasted. I didn't want you to…I couldn't lose…I was…I love…I didn't think.' She stopped overwhelmed by her feelings. She looked away, not wanting to see the distrust she was sure she would see in his eyes. _He hasn't forgiven me yet. I didn't tell him I want to be his. He doesn't know. He thinks I'm ashamed of him._ She felt the room close in on her. All of a sudden, she started to panic. 'I can't breathe…I'm sorry….sorry…oh god…oh…' She managed to get out before she started to bawl her eyes out. She just couldn't control herself. She had cried more in two days than she had cried in all her life put together.

'Shhh…I'm here. Ale, stop panicking. I'm fine. You're gonna be fine. Shhhh…' Dean tried to soothe her. When she had started to panic he had immediately understood that she was about to suffer an anxiety attack. He didn't know what the hell was wrong but something was very wrong. No one got anxiety attacks everyday and without a reason. He was just glad she didn't seem to get them that bad…only got mild attacks. 'Shhh...Shhh….I'm here.'

After tending to her injuries, Dean was now lying down beside her. He watched her silently. His hand was underneath her tank top as he drew soothing circles on her stomach. She had her eyes shut and was saying something in a low voice. He didn't understand what she was saying. She was talking feverishly in various languages. The only thing that he did understand was the word *sorry* and that was because Sam, being the geek that he was, had once forced Dean to learn such basic words in different languages when they had gone undercover on a job at a famous tourist theme park. She seemed to say the word quiet a lot. He didn't know what she was sorry for but he was definitely gonna find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : As always thanks to my reviewers... I am glad you are enjoying this story... A lot is about to happen in the story...so stay tuned... and keep motivating me to write better with reviews.... I am also open to suggestions and ideas for character acts....**

Chapter 17 –

Dean and Ale passed the next three days mostly in bed, recuperating. Sam wouldn't let them out of his sight, arguing that he knew the stubborn assholes would try to get out of bed and hurt themselves.

On the fourth morning, Sam checked Dean's injuries and gave him the all clear. Dean just answered with a 'let's get the hell outta here.' After spending such a long time being cooped up in one place Dean was glad that they would be moving out of the hotel that day. They had been there long enough as it were. He couldn't wait to get back in his baby…back on the road.

Three days of being pretty much bed-bound with Ale had been torture for Dean, especially since she was still withdrawn and barely ever spoke.

Pissed at his brother's mother-hen tendencies, Dean had at first threatened Sam a world of pain for treating them like sick kids. When that hadn't worked, he had resorted to telling him that he wanted some alone time with Ale…didn't want an audience for it.

He had spent that alone time trying to get her to talk to him. But she never really moved away from her use of mono-syllables when Sam wasn't with them, and she seemed to always start crying. Dean had also noticed that she tensed at his touch. At first, he had thought it was due to the pain she was in. Except when he had tried to kiss her on her stomach whilst inspecting her wounds the day before, she had pushed him away.

'Sammy, where are we going next?' Dean asked, getting in his car after what felt like a lifetime to him. He smiled and stroked the dashboard of the car, 'Did you miss me, baby?'

Sam helped Ale into the backseat and then got in the passenger seat himself. 'Dean, I don't think we should hunt until Ale is fully recovered.' Sam pointed out.

'Well, I ain't sitting on my ass doing nothing all day. Who said anything about her hunting anyway…we're going to be hunting.' Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw her lying with her eyes closed. 'Do we have a case somewhere?' Dean looked over at Sam, who was busy fidgeting.

Sam returned Dean's gaze. 'There is a case but it's miles away.'

'When has that ever stopped us.' Dean snorted.

'Dean, Ale's hurt. She can't possibly lie down in the uncomfortable backseat all day.' Sam was horrified by Dean's attitude. _What the hell's wrong with him. If I didn't know otherwise, I'd believe he doesn't care. _'Dean, you can't…'

Sam was cut off as Ale quickly sat up, hurting herself in the process. 'Ow…damn it.' She scooted over to one side of the car.

Sam turned around, 'Ale....'

Dean also turned in his seat to get a look at her and nearly swerved off the road, turning back just in time. 'What…' But before he could ask her what was happening, Castiel appeared out of thin air. He sat beside Ale, taking the place she had vacated, mere seconds ago. 'Cas?'

Dean saw Castiel lean towards Ale. He kept a close eye on them in the car's rear-view mirror. Cas placed a hand on her abdomen. Dean felt himself tense. He knew his reaction was senseless because Cas was an angel not some other guy. _I shouldn't be feeling jealous. I'm being stupid. Cas is a heavenly creature…it's probably a sin to even think these thoughts. _He saw Ale's eyes shut and she seemed to relax. Realizing that Cas was healing her, Dean felt himself relax too.

Dean tried to communicate with Cas by his thoughts, 'Cas, I need to talk to you, in private.'

Castiel didn't acknowledge Dean, choosing to ignore the request. 'Dean, Is your head feeling okay or do you need me to take away the pain?' Cas asked after he was done healing Ale's ribs.

'No, I'm fine. Is Ale healed now?' Dean said to Cas and leveled the angel with a sulky gaze and a pout. He was miffed that Cas had ignored his request. He knew Cas had heard him.

'Yes, all healed. I came here for a reason.' Cas spoke softly.

'Don't you always…' Dean let out sarcastically.

'Do you guys have some safe place to go to?' Cas asked, not taking offense at the older hunter's attitude.

'Why?' Dean asked curiously.

'Yeah, Bobby's is safe.' Sam answered the angel, not paying attention to Dean.

'You all should go to Bobby's then. Stay there until I come with further instructions.' Cas looked at Ale, gave her an expressionless nod of respect and then opened a mind channel with her. _**Ale, please be safe. Your safety is important for Dean's life.**_ Cas hoped his female charge would understand the double meaning of what he had just said to her in her head. She nodded in admission, which resulted in Castiel breaking the connection with her mind as he understood she wasn't going to speak to him.

'But Cas…' Dean stopped as he heard his angel's voice resounding in his head. _**Dean, what is it? You wanted to talk in private. **_Dean hesitated for a very long moment. _Ale keeps getting panic attacks. I don't know what's wrong with her. I need to know Cas.__** I can't tell you. It's confidential. **__Are you kidding me? Cas, you tell me or I will never listen to a word you ever say. __**Sorry, Dean. I can't. **__**It's not right. **_

Dean tried not to visibly freak out. He didn't want Ale and Sam being privy to his silent conversation with the angel. Therefore, he tried to keep his face as expressionless as possible. _Like hell it's not right. Next time, you can take your orders and you can shove 'em up your feathery white ass cause I ain't listening to you if you can't tell me what's wrong with the girl I love. __**Ale thinks she hurt you and that hurts her. She feels you don't want her anymore. She's scared she's lost you. **__Fuck. Really? __**I'm sorry Dean but that's all I can divulge on. She has a right to keep her thoughts private, just like you. You wouldn't like it if I talked about your feelings to others, would you.**_

Castiel severed the channel with Dean's mind. 'I should leave.' Cas said, breaking the silence in the car, and then left with a flutter of his heavenly wings.

'So, we're going to Bobby's?' Sam asked Dean. But Dean was lost in his own thoughts. His forehead was creased in concentration and he looked ready to explode. Sam recognized this expression on his brother's face. He could tell Dean was angry. He had a feeling it had something to do with Ale, if the glances Dean kept throwing to the backseat were anything to go by. _Probably another one of their lover's tiff. _Sam shook his head in amusement, wondering when they were both going to grow up and act like adults.

They arrived at Bobby's, at a little after midnight. Bobby was waiting for them because Dean had called him to tell him that they would be coming and staying for a while. Against his better judgment, he had nervously added a little information about Ale because it had been necessary. Sam had forced him into it, saying Bobby would need to know if he wasn't to suffer a major heart attack or try to *shoot first ask question later*.

As they parked the Impala and got out of the car, the old hunter opened the door wide and stood waiting for them at the door. They grabbed their bags and made their way to him.

'Bobby…' Sam and Dean both greeted at the same time.

'Boys…' The old hunter gave them both a warm smile and then a bear hug each.

Ale stood a little away, watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. The whole thing felt surreal to her. As the scene played out before her, a sense of déjà vu overcame her feelings. She felt as though in that moment she was sat in her New York apartment watching this very scene being played out.

'Ale, meet Bobby. Bobby, this is Ale.' Dean's voice filtered into her mind.

That's when she came back to reality, she realized somehow she was now standing with the men. When she felt pressure on her leather-clad arm, she looked down to find Dean's hand holding her at the elbow. She understood then that he must have led her to the men and she hadn't been paying attention. She knew zoning out like this was never a good thing. For some reason unknown to her, she had been doing it a lot lately.

'Hey there, girly. The boys tell me you are helping the angels.' Bobby flashed her a big toothy smile.

'Hey…' Ale nodded, timidly. She had always loved Bobby. She had always thought he was a great father figure to the boys.

All of them migrated to the inside of the house then. Sam and Dean left the other two in the living room, looking awkward. They picked all of their bags up and headed upstairs. Dean throwing a sideway glance at Bobby from the steps. 'I'll shower before I come down…won't be long.' He shouted, before disappearing.

At first, Dean wasn't sure where to place his bag because, at Bobby's and any other place for that matter, he always shared the room with Sam. They had a reserved room at Bobby's. _I guess things have changed now. _In the end, he placed his bag in the guest room with Ale's, thinking that if Bobby asked anything he'd just tell him the truth that they were together. _I'll have to tell Bobby about this anyway, to explain everything._

Dean took a shower before going back down…he needed it. His body felt too tense. Also, he knew he would be staying up most of the night because the old hunter would want to know everything. He came down to find the others in the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam were sat at the table telling Ale something about a hunt. She was laughing at the jokes Bobby was making about Sam. Dean watched silently from far for a few minutes. She was stood at the kitchen counter making coffee for all of them. Dean felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart at the sight. He loved Bobby like a father and to see Ale and Bobby getting along like this made him love her even more.

Noticing him back, they all looked at him wide-eyed and guilty. The identical look on their faces looked almost comical.

'Ah, Boy…I told Ale I'd make coffee. She wouldn't let me…said it's the least she could do for my hospitality. Seriously, words like that…I never thought I'd hear classy words after Bela but I guess I was wrong.' Bobby sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes making Ale laugh.

Dean took a seat at the table and started watching her every move. Sam went to help her carry the cups to the table. They came over to the table carrying two cups of coffees each. Ale placed a cup in front of Bobby and then took the seat beside him. Once Sam was also seated and Dean had tasted his coffee…taking a huge sip of deliciously warm drink, he looked around the table and then leveled his eyes at the old hunter. 'Bobby, this is a long story.' He finally managed, running a hand over his face.

'I have all night, boy', was Bobby's response.

After finishing her coffee and refilling everyone else's cups, Ale left Dean and Sam to tell Bobby everything. She excused herself saying she was tired from the long drive. She was glad no one stopped her. The overwhelming feelings that were coursing through her body and mind were making her dizzy and she didn't want anyone to know about this. She couldn't sit through his version of the *story*. _I won't be able to take it. It's different if I think he doesn't want me…if he acts indifferent towards me… but if he admits it…if I hear him say that everything was a mistake…that he shouldn't have ever loved me then I'll die. _

Dean wanted to follow her…had nearly given into the urge to tell Sam to tell Bobby everything but he knew Bobby would want to hear it from him. He knew he owed it to the old man to tell him everything himself. He told Bobby a watered down version of everything, minus his feelings and other such 'chick flick moments' inducing things.

A couple of hours later, he had come up to find her sleeping. He had hoped he would get the chance to talk to her about what he now knew from Castiel to be the reason for her distance. _It looks like I'll have to wait a little longer._

Dean lay in bed beside Ale, watching her sleep. He felt knackered; still he couldn't get to sleep. He was restless…had been since his conversation with Cas. Dean wanted nothing more than to make things better between himself and Ale. He needed her, emotionally and physically. He had his arm around her small waist but it wasn't the same. He was used to her being pressed against him, spooning with him. Not, her body barely touching his and her on the edge of the other side of the bed. He hadn't given their lack of touch much thought whilst she was injured because he had thought it temporary. He felt it now, more than ever. He didn't pull her back into himself. He wanted her to be in his arms willingly, not like this.

Dean woke up to an empty bed in the morning. He felt so pissed that he could have cut a bitch then and there with just his anger. And that was putting it mildly. He hopped out of bed, throwing clean clothes on as fast as he could. He stomped his way down, angrily. Storming into the kitchen, where he could hear laughter coming from, he gaped at the sight before him.

Sam and Ale were both making what looked to be a very appetizing breakfast. Ale had an apron on and looked to be doing most of the cooking. Sam was just washing dirty dishes and clearing up. Bobby was sat at table, an article in one hand and coffee cup in the other.

'Dean! Didn't think you'd be up early.' Bobby greeted him.

'Smelled the breakfast.' Dean replied and sat himself down on a chair after washing his hands. 'So, what's cooking?' He asked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Sam started to bring plates of food over. Sam sat himself down and started to help himself with the food. Bobby leveled Sam with a stern look, which only got a shrug from Sam. Bobby and Dean soon followed suit.

By the time Ale came to sit at the table, the men were already half way through the breakfast, which consisted of muffins, eggs, toast, waffles, pancakes with honey syrup, and cheese sticks. Ale handed Dean his coffee and then went to grab her own. Sitting down, she grabbed a muffin, and a pancake.

She glanced around at them and couldn't help but smile. _Wow, they seem to be enjoying the food. I should cook for them more often. It's the least I can do._ Ale had always tried to cook for herself in her world, though hardly ever cooking for someone else because the times she had cooked for others they had discouraged her saying she didn't need to be wasting time cooking when she could leave that to the professionals.

She had never really thought about their comments before because she had never cared of what others said about her cooking because she liked her own cooking and enjoyed doing it. All of a sudden, concern filled her. _Oh my god, they might have discouraged me cause I'm a crappy cook and they didn't want to hurt my feelings. It doesn't mean if I like what I make, others will too._

'Does everything taste okay?' She asked worriedly.

'You actually made all this?' Dean asked incredulously.

Ale nodded. 'Why, is something wrong?' She asked horrified at what might be his answer. Till that very moment, she hadn't known how much it would mean to have him like her cooking.

'No! Everything is perfect. It's just I didn't know you could cook. Not many people can cook this good.' Dean stuffed his mouth with another syrupy pancake. 'Mmmm…' He wiggled his eyebrows at her, cheeks full. He smiled at her appreciatively.

Ale felt herself blush. 'Thanks…' then added as an afterthought, 'I was thinking if you guys want I can cook for all of us whilst we're here…I will need ingredients but I'm sure you can get them.' She looked at the men, who just sat there still munching on their food and considering her offer, judging by the looks on their faces. 'At least it'll be different from the diner food we usually eat.'

'Ale, you don't have to do that.' Bobby said.

'Yeah, you don't have to.' Sam agreed, half-heartedly.

Ale nearly started crying, 'You two don't like my cooking?'

'No!' came a simultaneous cry of denial.

'We just don't want you to go to the trouble.' Sam said softly, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

'Really?' Ale asked, pouting. They nodded. 'It won't be trouble. I love cooking. I never really got the chance to cook for someone…benefits of being too rich.' She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

'Okay, then Sam and I will go down to the shops and get some ingredients. I haven't got many things at home. I only ever eat these kind of things, you know. So, it'll be nice to have something different.' Bobby got out his chair, taking his empty dishes and cup with him to wash. 'Sam, hurry up will you…it takes over two hrs getting there and back.' He went to grab his jacket.

Sam finished up, washing and clearing after himself. 'You guys want something while I'm out?' Sam asked as he got into his jacket.

'Can you please get me and Dean peanut m&ms, and also crisps too. I think we've run out of them.' Ale said seriously. 'Sammy, use the card for the stuff. Bobby shouldn't need to pay for the ingredients, okay? If he refuses, tell him he'll have me to answer to.' She thought of something and then added, 'You know I only eat poultry and fish, but I can cook other meat. So, knock yourself out with that. And yeah...bring some fruit. I'll make us pies.'

Sam nodded at her. He gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek, thanking her for the breakfast and then left to meet Bobby who was waiting by his car.

As soon as Dean was sure Sam and Bobby were gone, he got up from where he was lounging on the chair. He took his dishes to the sink to wash them but Ale told him she'd do it. He let her, choosing to watch her instead. After she had finished in the kitchen, she moved to go past him. He blocked her way.

'Dean…' She tried to move past him again.

'We need to talk, Ale.' Dean got hold of her. He placed his hands firmly on her hips, so she couldn't move away from him. He looked at her intensely and saw her blush. She looked away not meeting his eyes. He heard her breathing hitch as he moved his hands under her tank top. He smiled; satisfied that he had at least got a reaction from her. Suddenly, he felt her tense as his hand moved up. She tried to pull away. 'Ale…'

Ale's eyes were blurry. She saw Dean looking at her carefully, could feel his hands on her skin. She felt safe and right. She wanted this so damn much, it hurt. She wanted to give into the urge to touch him…tell him she couldn't live without his love. Hell, it was torture. _No, I can't do that. He doesn't deserve me…deserves better._

Dean leaned against the kitchen worktop for support, and spread his legs. He then pulled her forward, between his legs and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Ale didn't know when her breathing started to become laboured but she couldn't control it. She was crying hard as Dean's arms wrapped around her. He was safe and solid. She didn't want him to let go. She gripped him tightly, silently asking for comfort.

'Ale, please stop crying and tell me what's wrong.' Dean begged, knowing full well what the hell was wrong but he wanted to hear it from her…felt she needed to get it out of her.

Ale took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down a little. 'Dean, I'm not ashamed of you…of what happened. I hurt your feelings. I betrayed you. You let me in your heart and I let you down. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I…I find it hard to show my true feelings. I have always been shy…was my first time…didn't know what to say. I don't talk about…I'm sorry. You deserve better than me, anyway. I understand you don't want me…' She barely managed to get out before her body shook with renewed sobs. She was glad she had managed to apologize to him. _He can move on now._

'What makes you think I don't want you? It's not your fault, Ale. I'm a Jerk for not realizing it earlier before I hurt your feelings. I know you love me. I should've realized that you were shy.' Dean bent forward and kissed her passionately. 'I'm sorry for showing no love when you gave me the most amazing massage anyone could ever give. It killed me to not touch you back. I was wrong. I'm so sorry. I need you. I love you so much, it hurts. It's not been the same, without you in my arms. I can't sleep at night. Can you forgive me?'

Dean lowered his head, tilting her head he placed his teeth on the sensitive part on the crook of her neck. She gasped when he bit down hard on her skin. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt a twinge of pain before he closed his mouth over the bite and nursed it with his tongue and lips. Her pain turned into pleasure and she couldn't help but moan.

When he pulled away to look at her, she gave him a shy smile and then pulled his lips to hers and gave him a sweet kiss. She pulled away after a moment. He grinned at her. 'Am I forgiven?' Dean asked.

She nodded, 'Am I?'

He answered her with a bruising kiss. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and started stripping.

'Dean, Bobby and Sam might come back.' She was blushing like mad.

'It'll take them over two hrs and I've locked the door.' He pointed at the locked door. He was now only in his boxers. He saw her shyly looking at him from under hooded eyes. He thought it was cute. 'Like what you see?' He gave her a cheeky smile, and jumped on to the bed. He started to help her strip. Kissing every inch of her that became exposed as her clothing came off.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N ; I see no reviews for the past few chapters *pouts* .... Is the story becoming boring or is there some other reason I am not getting any motivation from you guys... Pls, tell me if there is something that you guys don't like I will try my best to rectify... as I always say I can take both types of criticism...**

**There are some shocks in store in the next chapter so stay tuned... and review if you don't want me to become lazy....**

Chapter 18 –

Sam was lounging on the couch, reading a book. He was happy that Bobby had so many interesting supernatural books. Otherwise, he didn't know what he would have done whilst staying at the old hunter's place. Everyone appeared to have their own thing to do. Bobby worked on cars all day, which Sam wasn't really interested in but Dean was, so his big brother helped out. And Ale seemed to spend most of her time cooking in the kitchen, not letting any of the men in the kitchen unless they were there to eat. Sam had offered to help out in the kitchen but she said he should relax and let her be of use for something. He really couldn't complain about it because her cooking was amazing. As a result, he had spent most of the week in Bobby's living room, alone.

'Sammy…' Ale came in from the kitchen.

Sam looked up at her, irritated by the nickname that Ale never gave up on using, 'Sam…' He corrected. He had always thought that Dean was annoying in his persistence but Ale wasn't any less. _She might even be better._

'Whatever. Where's Dean?' She asked looking around.

'Outside with Bobby…where else would he be?' Sam said grumpily.

'Awww…someone's in a bad mood today, aren't they? Anyhow, we'll deal with your bitchiness later. Now, I need you to go find Dean and Bobby and drag 'em back here.' She crossed her arms over her stomach and impatiently tapped her 6" inch blahniks on the floor.

'Why?' Sam asked automatically.

'You'll find out soon enough. I ain't gonna repeat myself. And I ain't waiting here all day either.' She tilted her head towards the door. Her signal loud and clear, that he should move it.

Sam grudgingly got up, 'You're so annoying, Ale.' He said as he dragged himself to the door. 'Gosh, I hate you.' He huffed out childishly when he saw her grinning.

'Thanks for the psycho-analysis and I love you too Sammy.' She smiled and went back to the kitchen.

It was after an hour, when Dean and Bobby came into the kitchen, followed by a moping Sam. _Seriously, that guy is akin to a girl suffering from PMS. Ale_ gave them all a disapproving look. She had to curb the urge to kick them all out of the kitchen.

Watching them file into the kitchen grated on her delicate nerves, a result of her mild OCD. Bobby and Dean were dirty with all the grease and sweat of working on the muscle cars. Ale couldn't say she was used to dirty-looking men because that would have been a lie. All the men she had ever come into contact with in her life had been rich men who probably didn't know what being dirty was.

For some insane reason, a part of her was fascinated by the whole dirty-look, especially on Dean. She knew on any other guy, the look would have made her feel repulsed but on him it turned her on. He looked sexy as all hell with his over-shirt wrapped around his waist, his muscles bulging in his tight dark t-shirt and face and arms covered in what appeared to be dark smudges of grease. She felt a sudden urge to lick it off him. _Ewww…what the hell am I thinking? That's gross. But, damn he does look sexy. I need a cold shower. _Dean met her appraising gaze head on and cockily grinned at her. _He knows he's turning me on…the cocky bastard._

Sam saw Dean and Ale eyeing each other up, sex written all over their faces. _Ahhh…I feel sick. _It was clearly time to step in. 'Ale, I thought you needed to tell us all something.' Sam said, after clearing his throat rather loudly.

Ale mournfully tore her eyes away from the gorgeous sight before her. She sighed deeply, feeling resigned. 'I don't have anything to tell myself, it's Cas. He paid me a visit…said he needed to talk to all of us together. He told me to get everyone together and wait for him to come back.'

'You know when he'll be back?' Bobby questioned her.

'No, sorry. He just said he'd be back when everyone's here. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' Ale shrugged.

'Okay. Well, I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner. If he comes whilst I'm up, give me a shout and tell him to wait. Don't take long anyways.' Bobby left the kitchen.

'I should probably go and have a shower too. You think the dirt will come off or do I need help?' Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ale.

Sam huffed and left the kitchen. He wasn't going to listen to this. Hell, he would need therapy if he did. _No way, am I going to ever think of them in a shower together._

Ale waited a few minutes before she responded. She seductively walked up to Dean and placed her lips on his in a closed-mouth kiss, their bodies not touching. She pulled away just before he could deepen the kiss and move to hold her. 'I've never seen a dirty guy in real life before…just saw them on tele. I always thought I'd hate it but the look suits you. You look sexy.' She drawled and placed another quick kiss on his lips. He tried to make a grab for her but she bolted. Before leaving to go to join Sam in the living room, she smirked at him, 'You don't know how sorry I am to say this but you can't touch me without a shower. I suggest you go and have it if you want apple pie tonight.'

Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of apple pie. After a moment, the sexy dark look returned to his face. 'Hey, Ale, come…help me take the dirt off.' Dean said in a low voice and started walking towards her likea predatory cat, as she walked backwards towards the living room.

'Can't, Cas might come. Not to mention, Bobby and Sam are here.' She saw him pout. 'I want to…but we can't.' She said, trying to reassure him that he wasn't the only one feeling horny.

'Please, babe.' He said cheekily as he climbed the stairs.

Ale had just entered the living room, she turned around, eyes blazing. She planted her hands on her hips. 'Dean, how many times do I have to tell you…I ain't anyone's babe…I hate that word. Don't use it on me.' She shouted at him, angrily. She saw him grin and wink at her before he ran up the stairs. She knew that most of the time he riled her up on purpose. He had confessed to her after making love once, that he got turned on by the wild look she got when she was mad at him. _Well, he's gonna pay for pissing me off. He can be as horny as a cat, and I still won't give him any loving tonight. _She marched into the living room and planted herself next to Sam.

Sam and Ale watched tele whilst they were waiting for the others to come down. Sam's stomach growled. Ale was sat next to him leaning her head on his shoulders, she burst out laughing. Sam looked at her and blushed in his embarrassment. 'Awww…Sammy. You're just so cute. You really hungry?' Ale beamed at him and then reached over to lightly pinch his cheek.

Sam smacked her hand away lightly. 'You know, when I read a lot I tend to feel hungry for some reason.' His lips twitched as he tried to control his own amusement.

'I'm like that too. I love my food.' Ale had a dreamy far-away look in her eyes. _Probably, remembering of her life in her world. _Sam watched her. She turned her eyes back to his then and gave him a warm smile. 'Sammy, what's wrong?' She ruffled his hair slightly. She did that a lot. Sam had hated it at first but it had grown on him because he knew it was her way of showing affection.

'Nothing…' He started to fidget under her scrutinizing gaze.

'Sammy…' She warned.

'Fine…it's just…well…it's nothing big…'

'Out with it, already.' She scolded him.

'I kinda haven't spent much time with anyone this week. You know, felt a bit lonely…but it's no big deal.' Sam's face fell.

It took a split second for Ale to realize what was really wrong with Sam. _Oh my god, he misses Dean. Dean hasn't been spending much time with him. They haven't been close since Dean went to hell. I need to do something. Poor Sammy. If he feels lost like this, maybe Dean's been hiding his feelings too. But that's what Dean does, he hides behind his walls. I'm gonna make this okay._ _It hasn't been that long since Sammy made the mistake of unleashing Lucifer. Maybe, Dean's still mad at him. I need to fix this._

'Sammy, of course it's a big deal. You should have told me before. You're not alone, okay?' She held his face in her small hands, trying to make him meet her gaze. 'Look at me. Sammy, you're not alone. You're family is here. We're all here.' She told him with conviction. He nodded, tears glistening in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

They hadn't noticed Dean coming back down. He heard the whole thing. It hurt him to not go to his baby brother and repeat what Ale was telling him. But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't make himself do it. Things had changed between them since he came back from hell. Sam didn't need him anymore, not in the way he had. Dean had forgiven his brother for what he did to himself…what he made himself into, but he couldn't forget it.

Dean was grateful that he had Ale in his life. He didn't need to tell her anything about his relationship with his baby brother, she already knew. She knew how important his family was to him…how important Sam was to him. She understood them enough to know when something was wrong. _At least, I won't have to put up with an emotional Sam. When he needs to talk, I'll tell him to go to her. They can have all the 'chick flick moments' to their hearts' desire and leave me out of them._ Dean smiled to himself. Then, he backtracked into the hall and went to the kitchen. 'Ale…' He yelled from the kitchen to let them know he was down.

Ale came in the kitchen, fire blazing in her eyes. 'What the hell are you yelling for?' She walked over to Dean and smacked him upside his head.

'Ow…why the hell do you always hit me?' Dean scowled at her.

Bobby came in the kitchen, followed by Sam. 'Knock it off, kids.'

'Kids?' Ale and Dean both said at the same time, indignantly.

'I hate you…' Ale glowered at Dean. She then stomped her way over to the stove to heat up the food she had cooked earlier for dinner.

Dean gave a laugh and then cleared his throat unceremoniously. 'Are you sure about that, sweetheart?' Dean asked nonchalantly, taking a seat at the table with the others.

Her lips twitched and there was a twinkle in her eye as she answered him, 'More sure than I've ever been about anything.'

'You hurt my feelings.' Dean placed a hand on his heart, with a hurt look on his face which earned him a beaming smile from her.

'Okay, stop the flirting at the dinner table at least. Some of us have gotta eat, you know…idjits.' Bobby rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Seriously, even an idjit would know they love each other._

'I'm not flirting.' Ale vehemently denied. 'Why the hell would I flirt with this dumbass? I have better things to do in life.'

Dean rolled his eyes and didn't bother to make a smartass comeback of his own. He was far too busy stuffing his mouth with food.

They all sat in the living room after dinner watching tele…well, flipping through tele channels really. The Winchester brothers were sat on either side of Ale on the couch. Bobby was sat in his favourite chair. At the moment, Dean and Sam were fighting over the remote.

'Dean, will you just stop flipping the channels, Dude. I'm getting a headache. I want the remote.' Sam tried to snatch it off.

'I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not flipping…it's been on this channel for ages.' Dean said and then flipped to another channel.

Sam tried to jump over Ale to get to Dean but she had had enough of the two. So, she decided it was time to mediate the situation. She had been quiet up until that moment because she thought they needed this. She recognized the act as something normal. She remembered she and her sister, Elena always fought over the remote when they watched the same tele. It was normal sibling behaviour. 'Right boys, give it up. Dean, the remote.' She held her hand out and waited impatiently.

'No…' Dean pouted.

'Bobby or I will have the remote, Dean. Remote.' She insisted, and gave him her most stubborn look.

Dean muttered something about her not loving him enough before handing her the remote, cursing and sulking. She gave his thigh an affectionate gentle squeeze. She looked over to Bobby, 'Bobby, you want it?' She asked the old man. He shook his head at her.

Ale flipped through the channels until she found the film that Dean had flipped past a few minutes ago and shifted in her seat to get comfortable. She wasn't planning on sitting in between two sulky guys without reaping some benefit out of the situation. She lay her head on Sam's side and put her legs up over Dean's legs. Sam shifted slightly under her so she could be more comfortable, she gave him a smile of gratitude. Dean placed an arm over her legs to steady her. He then gave her a hurt, sulky look and went back to his pouting. _Awww, he looks adorable. _

They had been sat like that for fifty minutes, watching the sad film when Castiel finally made an appearance. He cleared his throat, 'I apologize that I have to interrupt this.' He said in a tone of voice that clearly was unapologetic.

Ale sat up, getting back to sitting between the brothers rather than sitting over the two. 'Cas,you finally made it. You want some pie? Left you a piece.'

Cas tilted his head slightly, reading her to see if she meant it. He read it in her face that she was being serious. His curiosity getting the better of him, he replied 'Yes, please. I have never tried pie.'

For a full minute, everyone in the room looked at Cas in a shocked manner. He felt weird under the attention of all the people in the room. He was never good at being in the spotlight like this.

Ale got up, 'Sure. I'll make coffee for everyone, shall I? Ale was about to leave but Cas stopped her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, 'Yes?'

'You and Dean can't drink or eat anything now. You may make coffee for the others.' Cas informed her.

'Why?' Dean cried out in outrage. 'What do you mean we can't eat or drink.'

Cas ignored Dean and silently nodded at Ale, telling her to make her trip to the kitchen.

The three men and the angel, all waited quietly for Ale.

Ale came back from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. She passed the coffee cups to Sam and Bobby, silently mouthing *sorry* to Dean who looked like someone had run over him. She handed the pie to Cas and then sat back down in her place. This time, she sat closer to Dean, pressing her side into his and put a comforting arm around Dean's back. He smiled at her and put his own arm around her shoulders.

Once Cas was finished with his pie, he looked at the others' expectant faces and sighed deeply. _Why did I have to get this job…father was probably expecting me to screw up._ 'Thanks, Ale. The pie was nice.' He smiled at her as he saw her blush in happiness at his praise. 'Back to the reason why I'm here. Dean and Ale, you are to come with me to heaven. You are invited to a meeting. It is very important. You will both have to come with me now. You will be back soon.' Cas held both of his hands out, for each of them to hold onto.

'No way.' Dean stood, taking Ale with him. He wrapped her in his arms protectively.

'Dean, we don't have time for your attitude.' Cas responded smoothly.

'What is this meeting? What do you mean by all this?' Ale found her voice.

'You and Dean have an invitation to an important meeting in heaven. I am here to take you there. You will be back soon.' Cas replied feeling irritated all of a sudden.

'What about Sam?' Dean asked.

'I'm sorry. He can't come. It's too early to allow him into heaven.'

Dean growled and made a move to pounce on Cas. But Sam stopped him, 'Dean, it's okay. We need to win against Lucifer. If this meeting is important then you and Ale should go. I'll be okay. Bobby's here with me.' Sam said, putting a brave face on.

'Yeah, we'll be fine boy. Just go. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back.' Bobby added.

Dean looked at them unsure and tightened his hold on Ale. She looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes. She mouthed *I love you* to him, making his heart swell with emotion. He looked to Cas. The angel appeared to be studying him and Ale. _Reading our thoughts, huh…_

Cas stared at Dean for a moment longer before adding the information that he knew might help persuade the stubborn hunter. 'Look, Dean. You really don't have to worry about anything. It'll be like you never left here.'

'What?' Ale asked, confused.

'The way you leave now will all be same when you two get back. Sam and Bobby will never miss you because as far as they will be concerned, you'll be here. Heaven is shifting your time a little. Only, the time will start three days prior to this moment. You will spend the three earth days in heaven whilst everything will happen in this world the way it has happened in the past three days. It will be like you two going into past but ending up in heaven.' Cas explained.

'Why are you shifting the time? They know where we're going.' Dean said.

'It'll be safer that way. They'll be safe if everything plays out as it already has and you won't have to worry.' Cas sighed. This was taking time. 'Can we leave now?'

Dean nodded and started walking towards the angel, still holding Ale to himself. As he came to stand before the angel, he placed a hand in one of Castiel's hands. Ale took hold of the angel's other hand. He felt bright white light surround them and next thing he knew he was standing in an all-white room.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N; Thanks to the few people who do review... this chapter is for you guys...**

**And those who read but can't be bothered to review .... you're just being mean...*huffs and pouts***

**Stay tuned to find out; what is so special about Dean, why the Winchesters seem to be cursed, and why Ale was chosen... **

Chapter 19 –

Ale opened her eyes and looked around. 'Seriously, I'm beginning to think this is my home from home.' Ale said to no one in particular. She saw Dean give her a look of confusion. She was still engulfed in his arms.

'Home from home?' He asked.

'It's the 'Light Room'. I've been here twice. It always makes me think that I'm in detention for something.' She gave a sarcastic laugh, shaking her head. She tightened her hold on Dean. She was glad that she wasn't alone this time. 'Last time I was here, I got to watch highlights of you making out with a waitress.' She snorted disdainfully.

He looked into her eyes with feeling, 'You know that didn't mean anything. I was hurting…wanted you back.' He was about to kiss her, when Castiel showed up. They pulled apart.

Dean felt a sudden pang of disappointment for not having the kiss, but soon disappointment turned into anticipation. 'Cas, why are we here? It sure don't look like heaven to me.'

Castiel smiled, which was unusual for him. 'Dean, patience is good for the soul.'

'Yeah? That's great to hear. But I ain't got no soul, so I suggest you tell us why we're here.' Dean retorted.

'I am sure Ale has told you what this room is called. What she hasn't told you is what this room is for.' Cas said in a patient manner.

'And why's that?' Dean looked suspiciously at Ale. She just rolled her eyes in return.

'She doesn't know. We have brought her here twice but she never asked many questions about the room itself.' Cas answered, after reading Dean's thoughts of Ale's non-existent supposed betrayal.

'Not everyone's perfect like her.' Dean shrugged.

'This room is on the lowest level of heaven...just outside heaven. Heaven uses it for important business. It's the place the angel's use for interaction with their human charges under special circumstances or other such things related to humans. I brought you here before taking you straight to heaven because not many living humans have been granted entry in heaven and those that have been, were special like you. There are rules you need to know before you enter heaven. And I also need to tell you about the meeting.' Castiel stopped, gauging his charges' reactions to his words.

They both nodded for the angel to continue. Cas saw Dean move behind Ale and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, so they both seemed to be one person. Ale gave Dean a loving glance.

'You will be spending thirty days in heaven. The most important rule and I think the hardest for you Dean…to follow is, that you can't get physical with each other in heaven. It is a pure place. You will not be allowed to taint it, no matter how pure your love is.' Cas saw their expressions change from confusion to embarrassment to finally anger.

'Are you telling me sex is forbidden in heaven?' Dean asked horrified. 'How can it be heaven then…' He muttered under his breath but clear enough for the other two to hear.

'No, but the part of heaven you have been invited to, is the most purest and ancient. Sex outside marriage is sin. You are not married therefore you will not be able to show physical affection towards each other. Ale has always believed in this so it won't be hard for her to follow but father understands you might have some problem with it. He has requested for you to respect your surroundings. The orders came directly from him.' Cas clarified, looking pointedly at Dean. _This might encourage Dean to marry her. _

'Dean, it's okay.' Ale patted his arm in reassurance and leveled her steady respectful gaze at Cas. 'Cas, you have nothing to worry about. There will be no physical contact between us. I just hope and pray god can forgive me for having sinned in the first place. I only did it because I love him.' She smacked Dean on his hand lightly to show her affection.

'Ale, you and Dean are a special case. You're coming together outside of marriage was not a sin. You don't need to ask for forgiveness because heaven never catalogued it as a sin. But there are rules to enter in heaven as I said. I am sorry but you will never be physically together in heaven unless you ever get married.' Cas saw identical stunned looks adorning the faces of his charges.

Dean felt speechless. He felt Ale tense in his arms. He planted a kiss on her hair. He couldn't see her but he knew all of a sudden she was uncomfortable with the talk. He was uncomfortable too. The angel's words carried huge implications for the both of them. He wanted to calm her. He hated it with a passion when she tensed. He cleared his throat, 'Cas, are there any other rules? Because if there aren't, can you get on with explaining why we are going to heaven in the first place?' Suddenly, Dean remembered something Cas had said earlier, 'And I thought you said three days when you brought us here, now you're telling us thirty.' Dean glared at the angel.

'I said three earth days…that's 30 heaven days. There are two more rules…they will be easy for you to follow. You both have to be respectful to every angel you cross paths with. Dean, I mean this mostly for you…you can't treat them the way you treat me. You will be in one of the most sacred parts of heaven. Every angel you see there will be a supreme angel or above. So, keep your attitude in check. And the third and final rule is, you will only speak when you are spoken to and not interrupt when an angel is speaking. You will be allowed to converse with each other whenever you want however be careful that you don't use inappropriate words.' Cas told them.

He saw them give him mute nods. So, he carried on, 'You will be meeting with the Supreme Council of Angels. The council consists of seven of the eldest, most respected, most powerful and accomplished supreme angels. There power is only next to father's. They will tell you all you need to know and also what you will be doing in the 30 days that you will be spending in heaven. You should feel honoured because not many angels can even say they have met them all in the same place at the same time. Such presence will be overwhelming for the both of you. I must warn you that all the heavenly creatures and all the angels you see in heaven will be in their true form. I will not be in jimmy's body once I enter heaven so you will see me in my true form.' Cas finished and tilted his head slightly to get a better reading of his charges.

'Great, I've always wondered what you really look like.' Dean smirked. 'You'll be there with us so I guess if I do something wrong you can save my ass.'

Castiel shook his head in disagreement. 'Sorry, Dean. I won't be there. I will just be delivering you to the place and then I will be summoned when they want me to take you back.' Cas said, regretfully.

'What? Why? I'm not going if you're not going to be there.' Dean let out, wide-eyed.

'Dean, I am not a supreme angel. I am one of the lowest ranking angels in heaven. I am not allowed to stay there without invitation. There would be no purpose for me to be there. My brothers will look after you during your stay. You won't need me. You need to do this, it's important.' Cas told them, sadly. _The idiot, doesn't know how big an honour this really is._

'Fine…but before you take us I want you to give me and Ale a few minutes alone.' Dean gave up arguing with the angel and concentrated on the now trembling Ale in his arms.

'Yes, sure…call me when you are ready to go.' Cas vanished into thin air with a resound of fluttering wings.

'Dean, we can't do…we're in a part of heaven…we shouldn't.' Ale stammered as she turned to face him.

Dean realized that she thought he wanted to be alone with her for something of a sexual nature. _Hell, does she really believe that's all I think of. To be fair to her, I've never acted otherwise._ 'Ale, I didn't ask to be alone so we could get physical.' She looked at him, confused. 'I wanted to talk…you know, say something…' Suddenly, he felt nervous. He was about to make a joke, pretend that he hadn't been about to go all 'chick flick moment' on her. But he couldn't help himself, he heard himself say, 'I love you.' He saw her confused face turn into that of pure bliss.

'I love you too.' She beamed at him.

'Will you marry me?' Dean blurted out. For a split second, he wasn't sure who had asked the question but when he saw her eyes go wide and her deep blush, he knew he had asked the question.

'Seriously?' Ale wanted nothing more than to say *yes* but she wanted to make sure he meant it.

Dean thought for a moment. He had always had a secret wish to have a family of his own, someone he could love forever…someone who would love him forever. He knew that someone was Ale. He smiled and nodded his head vigorously. 'So, will you make me the luckiest guy in all universes?' He asked her again.

'You mean to say make myself the luckiest girl in all universes…then my answer would be yes.' She smiled at him shyly, tears forming in her eyes.

Dean took off his ring from his hand and put it on her ring finger, kissing it. 'Until I buy you a proper ring, okay. We should call Cas now.'

'Wait…' Ale held his face in her hands and gave him a kiss. He deepened the kiss after which he moved on to her neck to kiss her on the place he always marked her as his own because he knew she liked it. She was glad she still had her heels on because without them their kissing was always awkward especially when she started it. He planted a few more kisses on her neck and lips before stopping.

He looked longingly at her, and then looked up to the heavens. 'Cas? You can come back. We're ready.' Dean said to the air.

Ale smacked him upside his head, 'You looked crazy, talking to the air. Dumbass.'

Dean glared at her and rubbed the back of his head, 'I'll be happy in heaven. At least, you won't be able to hit me what with the ban on physical contact.'

Ale huffed and rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you'll love no physical contact for thirty days. You'll probably…' She stopped herself, when she heard the familiar flutter of wings.

Castiel gave them both a silent contemplative look. He then tilted his head before giving them a happy smile. 'Congratulations. I am happy…Heaven will be happy for you, too.' Dean and Ale exchanged glances and smiled back at the angel. 'Shall we go then?' They gave him a nod. 'Take my hand and shut your eyes.' Cas grabbed hold of their hands and transported them to just outside the city called Selderia in upper level of heaven. 'Welcome to heaven and that is the great city, Selderia.' Cas told them as his charges opened their eyes to a beautiful sight before them.

Ale looked at Cas in his true form and felt the love and peace surrounding her. Cas was beautiful. He looked like an angel. He had a face of a perfect portrait and his body was perfect. He had a knee-length white robe, starting from his waist down, wrapped around his body. His huge white wings flapped behind him. His skin had a golden tint to it and glowed. His eyes the colour of deep blue oceans, different from his vessel's blue eyes. These eyes had so much peace, love and depth in them, she found them to be mesmerizing. Though she realised she couldn't hold his gaze and look into his beautiful eyes for long as they commanded respect. She saw Dean staring open-mouthed at the angel. 'Cas, you're beautiful.' She managed to breathe out. Castiel actually blushed. His glow turned reddish.

'Yeah…' Dean simply agreed with her.

Castiel looked at the city before him and then motioned for them to follow.

The city of Selderia was the most ancient and sacred in heaven. It was home to the seventy most important and accomplished supreme angels. It was bustling with activity as the residents had found out the 'righteous' one and the 'special' one were coming to stay for thirty days. The city had beautiful rivers, mountains, and landscapes surrounding the dome-like silver structures that were the homes of the angels. Exotic looking animals walked alongside angels on the pathways. Angels and the animals greeted them as they walked past them.

Dean was in awe. He could tell Ale was feeling the same. She was wide-eyed and flushed in the face. He wanted to hold her hand to let her know that he was feeling the same but he knew he couldn't. He did the next best thing, 'Ale, this is all so beautiful, isn't it?' She nodded at him.

After a short walk, Castiel stopped in front of a silver dome. He fluttered his wings twice and then made a symbol in the air. An opening appeared in front of them. They were ushered into the silver dome by a talking tiger.

Ale thought she was going to faint. She had always imagined heaven to be something beautiful and unique. Never in her wildest dreams had she come close to imagining the actual beauty of such a place.

They were all led to a circular room by the tiger. 'Sit. Zophiel will be with you in a moment.' The tiger left the room in all his predatory grace.

A moment later, an angel walked into the room. At his arrival, Dean felt a sudden feeling of being safe. The angel looked a lot like Castiel but was older in age. Wisdom and harmony poured into the room from the angel's presence. He sat down on one of the stools that were vacant, with his wings resting behind the stool just like Castiel's. He looked around the room at them all and then addressed Cas, 'Castiel, it is good to see you. You have done a good job. You may leave now. You will be called when needed.' The older angel said. Castiel got up and bowed his head in respect before leaving.

'Right, the 'righteous' one and the 'special' one, I see. I am Zophiel, an angel of the Cherubim, that is the second rank in the highest order. You will be staying here with me. Castiel has told you the rules?' Zophiel asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow on his dark green eyes.

Dean and Ale both nodded, dumbly.

'You can speak to me. I know you have been told to speak only when spoken to but I am your host and protector whilst you are in Selderia. You need to be able to communicate a problem to someone and I will be honoured if you trust me enough to speak to me when you need something. I hope you enjoy your stay here. If I am ever absent and you need to find me, tell Phi he will let me know.'

'Phi?' Dean asked in a small confused voice.

'Yes, my tiger. He is my loyal servant. He will be taking care of your needs. He can talk so you will not have a problem communicating to him. All animals can talk here.' Zophiel leveled his gaze at his two guests.

'May I ask something?' Dean inquired hesitantly.

'Yes. You may ask me anything you want.' Zophiel responded with a slight smile.

'Is the meeting today? Will you be there?'

'No to both of your questions. Boy, I need to tell you a lot of things before you will be allowed in the meeting.'

'What things?' Dean asked, his confidence returning a tad.

'First thing first…you two need to know the angel hierarchy, and how things work in heaven.' Zophiel waited for either of them to speak, when they didn't he continued, 'There are three tiers, with three ranks in each. The higher tier has three ranks called Seraphim, Cherubim, and Thrones. The middle tier has three ranks called The Dominions, The Virtues, and The Powers. The lowest tier has three ranks called The Principalities, Archangels, and Angels. Seraphim is the highest rank and Angel is the lowest.' Zophiel stopped for a minute to read their reactions. He carried on where he left off as he read it in their faces that they had understood him so far. 'The seventy supreme angels who live in this city all belong to the higher tier. Some have other ranks too because Archangels can have many ranks. Two of the Seraphims are also Archangels. The Supreme Council of Angels, SCA, all consist of the seven most important Seraphims. Their light will be so bright that you will have to wear special glasses that you will be given, when you meet them. There have only been a few humans who have met the SCA. You are both special. And you will find out why your special when you meet…' Zophiel was cut off as Phi ran into the room and placed his paws on the angel's lap and bowed his head in silent communication.

'Right. Plans have changed. Phi, here got a message that the meeting will take place shortly and I am to take you there now. Follow me.' Zophiel got up from his stool as soon as the tiger had left them.

Dean glanced at Ale who looked like she thought she was dreaming. She kept pinching herself. They followed the angel outside. He turned to them and said, 'Take my hands and shut your eyes.' They both obliged. They opened their eyes seconds later to find themselves outside a huge dome shaped structure which seemed to be carved out of clear-cut diamonds. Dean heard Ale gasp beside him. _That is a hell of a lot of diamond. Despite being rich, I bet she hasn't seen diamonds like these in her life either. It's too beautiful. The lucky bastards._

An opening appeared in the diamond and an angel appeared wearing gold robes rather than white. 'Welcome to the Supreme Council of Angels headquarters.' The angel said and led them into the structure.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N; First and foremost, thanks to the few reviewers who review my story....this is for you guys.....**

Chapter 20 –

Walking beside Ale, Dean followed the angel and Zophiel into a beautiful cave-like room carved out of diamond rock. It seemed as though the whole structure was made out of diamond. The tables, the high stools, and the doors which separated the different parts of the headquarters. _This place is out of the world. Hell, what am I thinking, it is out of the world. It's heaven. _

They were told to take a seat on the high stools and wait. Zophiel left them, saying he was not needed there and that when they were ready, Phi would come to get them.

Dean looked at Ale, who was sat on the next stool to his. She was fidgeting nervously. He quenched the sudden urge to go over to her and comfort her. 'Hey, Ale…you okay?'

She met his eyes and gave him a shaky smile, 'Yeah. You?' She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Just peachy.' He muttered.

The angel who had told them to sit and wait, came back. He handed Dean and Ale a pair of gold covered glasses each. 'Put these on. The council is waiting for you.' He beckoned for them to follow him.

Ale saw all the light surrounding her dim as she placed the glasses on her eyes. She walked behind the beautiful angel, followed closely by Dean. Although their bodies weren't touching, she could still feel the heat coming off of Dean's body. She wanted his comforting and safe arms around her, telling her she had nothing to be afraid of. She knew that if she confessed her need for this comfort to Dean, he wasn't above breaking heaven's rules to give her what she wanted. The selfish part of her wanted to tell him so she could get the comfort she craved but the other part…the bigger part of her didn't want him to get into trouble with heaven so she persuaded herself to stay strong for his sake. Already he looked too tense which was never a good sign with Dean.

They entered a larger cave this time. It was different from all the caves they had passed to get there. This cave was magnificent. It was carved out of what appeared to be a gold coloured diamond rock. The cave's walls were filled with intricate drawings made by a silver coloured rock. The cave was split into two sections by the diamond rock table in the middle. On one side seven high stools stood next to each other in a line, made of the same gold coloured diamond rock as the cave and the other side had two high stools, the same as the ones they had seen in all cave-rooms. The angel motioned them to the side of the room with the two stools but didn't tell them to sit so they remained standing. Then the angel left the cave.

Before either could utter a word, the cave filled with so much light that despite having the special glasses on, they both squinted at the white light. it took time to get accustomed to the brightness of the light. Seven angels filed in and sat themselves down on high stools on the side of the cave that was reserved for them. The angel who was the last to take his seat indicated to Dean and Ale to sit.

Dean saw Ale tremble, from the corner of his eye as she sat down. He took his seat and quickly glanced her way to see if she was okay. There was something in her expression which he had not ever read before. He wished he could see her eyes so he could better understand what she may have been thinking. She looked like she was in a daze. She was looking at the angels with such reverence that her faith seemed to cast an ethereal glow around her.

Dean shifted on his stool uncomfortably, feeling the angels watching his every move. He finally looked at the angels before him and gasped in awe. They were definitely the most beautiful angels he had seen since coming to heaven. There beauty wasn't just physical but the light surrounding them and the energy that came from their presence made them more breathtaking.

The one who sat in the middle of the other six spoke, 'Dean, it is good to finally have you home.' He smiled.

Dean was confused. _Home?_

The angel continued after a moment of exchanging glances with the other angels. 'I am Gabriel. The head of the Supreme Council of Angels. These are my brothers, Michael, Raphael, Nathanael, Uriel, Seraphiel and Jehoel.' He said in his beautiful and calm melodic voice, pointing at each angel in turn. 'I will tell you today a story. Listen to me carefully because it is important. Can you do that for me?' He looked at Dean questioningly. Dean nodded in response. The angel then gave Ale a smile when she vigorously nodded her answer.

The angel Gabriel shut his eyes in concentration, uttering what seemed to be a prayer in some unknown ancient language. He then opened his eyes and started to tell Dean and Ale the story.

'A very long time ago, father decided that he wanted to create beings of beauty. He created universes, and all the beautiful things in the universes. It wasn't that he didn't love his kids anymore, it's just he wanted to create other kids from other things. We were born of light and humans would be born from the organisms that he had mixed specially. We all loved father's idea because we knew we would be the watchers…all but one, Lucifer. Our brother Lucifer was always father's favourite, he was the youngest and the most devout at the time. Father was his hero. When father got busy with his creations, and started to pay less attention to heaven's workings and to his favourite son then Lucifer couldn't take it.

He started a rebellion against father, demanding that humans shall not be created as initially planned. But father did not listen so things became worse until the day came when father disowned Lucifer and banished him to a new home. Father gave him more powers and told him that he could make his new home, a place for sinners like himself. That was the last time I ever saw father show any emotion. That day, heaven wept. No one had wanted Lucifer banished, father included. He had always been the little rebel but that had been the reason why he had been loved.

Millennia passed, and humans started to show their flaws. It seemed that the powers father gave Lucifer to persuade humans to do bad things didn't need to be used extensively. All Lucifer had power of was that he could plant evil ideas in his subject's minds. Father had had faith that humans would be good enough to listen to their good side rather than the bad ideas but it seemed Lucifer didn't need to be out of his house to wreak havoc. It had been a test. Father had initially given the powers to Lucifer so he could prove to his rebel son that he was wrong about humans. Prove to him that humans were good and they wouldn't go against their creator's will.

Father made a hard decision because he had to. He turned Lucifer's new home into hell. And put every sinner or bad creature there, deciding that even the humans who sinned would be sent there. Lucifer was put into lockdown. No one could release him until certain sacrifices and spiritual rituals. But then something happened.

Another angel, Azazel started to work against father and started to make arrangements to release Lucifer. Father knew that it was just a matter of time before Lucifer got out and he knew that when his most stubborn son did, he would destroy the universes and all of father's creations, bringing on the apocalypse.

Father sent many special people into the worlds, thinking that if he could persuade the humans to believe in him then they had a chance. However, humans seemed to think otherwise. Not many became believers so father decided it was time to take the matter into his own hands. He held a meeting with the Queen of the Angels, Raka and she agreed to bear a special child. The child who would stop Lucifer. The 'Righteous one'.' The angel Gabriel stopped a moment to let the two humans digest this. He saw Ale's eyes widen in understanding first, and then after a few confused minutes Dean's eyes widened too but in shock and denial.

'Father made this child with special care and planted him in Raka. The child stayed with Raka for eight months. He decided that it would be best to make sure the child was born somewhere he would be safe until he was ready to fulfill his destiny. Father told us to find a family of hunters who believed in father. Because the child would need to learn to be the warrior heaven needed him to be. We chose Mary Winchester because she believed in angels and father knew that Mary's first child would be still-born so father swapped Mary and John's child. We put the child that the sacred Raka had carried into her womb into Mary's womb just before the delivery time. He led the life that father had planned for him. He was human but special, an immortal in his afterlife. And we are happy that finally he can join us, here at his real home. Welcome home, Dean.' The angel Gabriel smiled at him warmly.

'Nooooooo. I am Dean Winchester. I don't know this Raka. Mary's my mum. How dare you?' Dean said, passtionately denying what the angel had told them.

'Yes, Dean. You are a Winchester but only in your human form. When that life ends then you will be what you were always meant to be. You will be here with us in heaven. The sacred Raka's son. She has loved you forever. And her angels have looked after you since your birth.' The angel replied, calmly.

'I….I am….' Dean stuttered.

'Dean, the story is not finished.' It was a command. Dean immediately shut up.

'Azazel found out about you, so he decided to go after you. By this time, he was a demon as he had been banished from heaven into hell for years. The ritual that could break the seal on Lucifer's lock needed you to spill blood in hell as you now know. He chose Samuel, your brother as the person who would set everything into motion. That is why he poisoned him with his blood. That is why he killed your mother, forcing your father into hunting. He planted ideas of revenge in John's head, it wasn't hard. Azazel needed you to be Sam's protector. He had planned for you to be the parental figure Sam didn't have. He knew he could manipulate you if he got hold of Sam but only if you loved Sam enough, which you did. And he made sure Sam got killed which led to you selling your soul. The superior Demons in Hell sent Ruby to you guys. The job was complete. You know the rest.' The angel Gabriel finished. He nodded at the angel sat next to him on his right to continue.

Michael uttered a prayer and then looked at Ale. 'Well, how do you fit into all of this, Ale. The 'chosen one'. You must have thought there must be a reason why you were chosen? It couldn't have been your love for a fictional character. Heaven doesn't work that way. And there were other female fans who loved Dean equally.'

Ale was silent. She didn't think they needed her answer. She couldn't think straight anyway. They would read her if they needed to.

'Father realized that Dean would need a special soul mate, a partner worthy of him...a human worthy of Raka's son. We were given orders to look for a girl in all universes who would be worthy of the honour to be the partner of the 'righteous one'. We looked everywhere and finally we found her.' The angel Michael leveled his gaze at Ale and smiled.

'There was a little 9 yrs old girl, she was playing in a garden with her friends. A child started to stomp his feet in the mushroom umbrellas in the garden which were a temporary home of a fairy. The little girl saved the fairy because she believed that there were fairies in the world who could be living in such a place in the garden. She stopped the child from causing more damage and harming the sleeping fairy just in time. Ale, you always had strong faith in father and in father's creations. We saw you had a good heart, a pure soul, a brilliant mind, and unique beauty. We helped you keep it that way. You were the 'chosen one' long before you knew Dean.' The angel said.

Dean looked over at Ale to find her silently crying. 'Can I give her a hug?' Dean couldn't help himself. He took the risk of being kicked out of heaven.

'You know the Rules.' Nathanael spoke for the first time, his voice full of authority and his tone unimpressed.

'Yes, you can hug her.' Raphael glared at Nathanael. All the other six angels frowned at Raphael. Dean wasn't sure what to do so he thought he'd wait for the others to agree too.

'Raphael, this isn't the time and place for you to play cupid…' Uriel said to Raphael in condescending look.

'Gabriel, Michael, will you control Raphael and his romantic tendencies.' Nathanael said angrily. Seraphiel and Jehoel both started shaking their heads and laughing.

Looking at the angels like this, Dean saw Ale was smiling too. _How can she be taking this so lightly? I mean, the most powerful angels in all universes bickering like Sammy and I would. Have I gone mad or is this really happening? _Dean was finding it hard to digest the story he had been told, how was he supposed to digest this little scene. _A romantic angel? What the hell…_

Raphael gave all his angel brothers a hard sulky look, 'He only wants to comfort her. They are engaged for father's sake.'

'Don't use father's name like that.' Uriel fumed.

Gabriel, Michael, and Jehoel stood from their stools and said they were leaving because they had some other work to do. Before leaving, Gabriel told Seraphiel to finish the meeting and tell Dean and Ale what they would be doing in heaven. After a few moments and a few more glares, Uriel and Nathanael left too.

'The idiots have gone. You may comfort her.' Raphael smiled warmly at Dean.

Dean smiled back. _This angel's the best, I like him. _Dean looked at Seraphiel who nodded in agreement. Dean got off his stool and hesitantly made his way over to Ale. He wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair. Telling her everything was going to be okay.

A few minutes later, Seraphiel leveled his intense dark eyes at them and spoke in his deep voice. 'Right, now that you have hugged her. Can we move on to business. As you know, you will be here for thirty days. We will be training and preparing you two for the final battle against Lucifer. You are a very good hunter, Dean, but it won't be enough. Lucifer is too strong. We will begin teaching you everything you need to know from tomorrow. You may leave and rest today. Phi is waiting for you outside.' Seraphiel pointed at the cave opening that had appeared out of nowhere in the rock.

Dean helped Ale up and let go off her. He didn't want to push his luck. He was glad to have provided her some comfort. At least, he now knew which angel was easy to sway on matters of the heart. _That could work to my advantage._

**A/N; Guys, Remember reviews are nice to get.....I'll be much faster in updating then.....**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N; Sorry guys for the wait, was waiting for inspiration to hit with this story…I've been in sis-fic mode for over a week**** and I was busy with life…hope it was worth the wait…reviews will make my day so be kind…**

Chapter 21 –

Over three weeks had passed since Dean and Ale had arrived in heaven as guests at the city of Selderia. Following the Council of Supreme Angels' orders, they had spent the best part of all their time there training for the ultimate battle against Lucifer.

At the moment, they were both sitting in front of their Ancient Aramaic Language angel-tutor. They had lessons of different sacred languages everyday. Ale had told Dean that she found the lessons fascinating. _Good for her, she can concentrate on my behalf. I never got Latin, how the hell do they expect me to learn three more languages…The stupid feathery dicks._

Dean was seriously pissed and feeling frustrated as hell. _I mean, seriously how can they expect me to learn anything when Ale is sitting beside me looking like an angel, wearing a beautiful white gown with gold patterns and her hair flowing loosely behind her back like that…so sexy. And I'm not allowed to touch her damn it…such a goddamn tease. This isn't fair. _Dean focused his attention back to the teacher and sighed. She didn't seem to be bothered about their lack of touch...didn't seem to be craving it which was another reason why he was so angry. After the hug he had been able to give his new fiancé on the very first day in heaven thanks to that cool angel Rapha, he had thought things would only get better. But no, he had had no physical contact with her. Ale wouldn't allow him to touch her. It was driving him crazy. _They should tell her to wear a freaking bin bag. I'd still probably want her. _

*Flashback*

Dean and Ale were back at their host, Zophiel's home after the meeting with the council. Pi had left them in a chamber, having placed enchanted plates and cups in front of them. The talking tiger had told them to think of whatever they wanted to eat because it would appear before them.

Dean had immediately begun wishing his favourite foods into the plates and was stuffing himself. He saw Ale hesitantly conjure up a burger and fries. By the time he was finished and had eaten to his stomach's full capacity, she still had half her meal left. He watched her eat contently. He was happy with the events of the day. He had good food, good accommodation and the love of his life with him. All he needed to make the day even more fantastic was a long lazy fuck with the woman of his dreams.

When she finished her food, he made his move. He pulled her in his lap but she quickly got up and glared at him.

'Dean, I have decided I won't be breaking any rules in Heaven. And I won't allow you to break the rules either.' She said to him, arms crossed over her chest.

'What the hell? Ale, what has gotten into you?' Dean asked, horrified.

'We aren't allowed to touch so suck it up and live with it. It's just thirty days anyway.' She marched off to her chamber.

*Flashback end*

Dean looked over at her and sighed again. He couldn't wait till he was back on Earth. He already knew what he was going to do once he was back. He had made a priority list in his head. First he was going to spend a full day, if not a week, in bed with her and then he was going to get hold of a priest and get married to her as soon as possible.

Ale saw the look on Dean's face and smiled. He was sulking and pouting, looking adorable as usual. He had been like that for the whole time they had been in Heaven. She knew the reason why he was so moody but didn't say anything. She didn't acknowledge his longing and hurt looks most of the time. It was easier that way.

She was aware that Dean loved breaking rules, she was the same but she had her limits unlike him. She didn't especially want to break rules in Heaven because that meant rebelling against God himself. And she wasn't stupid or mad enough to do such a thing.

She had no desire to taint Heaven by committing any sins whilst she was a guest there. It was such a beautiful place. Anyway, a wish of hers was looking like a reality in the near future thanks to the rules that had pissed Dean off. Dean had told her many times, his 'things to do when I get down' priority list. So, she knew she would be married to him soon. The thought of being Mrs. Dean Winchester made the lack of touch for thirty days seem worthwhile.

'Right, that's it for today. You may go to Zophiel's home now as you have no further lessons.' Serra, the beautiful female angel-tutor said to them.

'Sure. Thank you for the lesson, Serra.' Dean gave the angel his most disarming smile.

_What the hell is he playing at? Is he flirting with her?_ Ale felt herself get angry all of a sudden. She glared at the beautiful female angel who was obliviously smiling at both her students as she was gathering her ancient texts.

Ale left the garden where their language lessons were held, followed closely by a grinning Dean. His expression grated on her delicate nerves. 'Dean....'

'Yeah?' He asked, catching up to her.

'Were you just flirting with Serra?' She saw his eyes twinkle and he sighed giving her a shit-eating grin.

'She's hot, isn't she?' He wiggled his eyebrows.

'You didn't pay much attention to her before. You've known her for three weeks now.' She huffed, getting angrier by the minute. She wasn't going to be jealous, damnit.

'Yeah, well I didn't want to disrespect her. She is my Angel Mother Raka's most loyal servant after all. But Raka says she loves me no matter what I do so I reckon I might have a chance with one of her female angels…' He shrugged, smirking.

'You okay with Raka now?' Ale knew he hadn't accepted the angel as his real mother. Every time they had met Raka, he had disrespected the angel and accused her for ruining his life.

'She has the hottest female angel servants.' Dean deflected the question, not meeting her eye.

It was true all the female angels of Raka's were more beautiful than the other female angels in Heaven that they had ran into who weren't closely linked to the Queen of Angels. And Raka herself was so magnificent that her beauty could not be put into words. Ale had nearly passed out when she had first met Raka two weeks ago. She had seen Dean sway too. Raka wasn't only beautiful physically but also as a being. She embraced them both and told them how she had waited for her son's return for so long and had told Ale that she was a perfect match for her son.

Being surrounded by so many beautiful females didn't do much good to Ale's self-esteem. She had always known she wasn't beautiful, what with being a sister to one of the hottest famous chicks around but she had been starting to gain some confidence since she had moved to Dean's universe. But all that confidence had been shot to hell these few weeks. In her universe at least it was only human females she had to be compared to but in Dean's universe it was human females and real angels.

'Yes, you're right. They are beautiful.' She nodded. 'Dean, if you want to have an angel girlfriend…you can…I won't mind. Just don't leave me.' She looked away from his eyes, chewing her bottom lip.

Dean saw the look of hurt and sadness on Ale's face and mentally kicked himself for being such an insensitive bastard. He knew she was always feeling insecure about her looks because she thought he might leave her for a better looking girl. She had once admitted this in her sleep. She had been having a dream about something when he had heard her saying she could take anything other than him leaving her.

'Ale, I was joking. I don't want anyone other than my shorty. I only love you. It's just I'm frustrated so I said those things to try to piss you off. I didn't know you'd take it seriously.' He wanted to wrap his arms around her so bad. 'Look, we're here.' He pointed at his host's home.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N; I want to apologize for the wait as I was busy with exams and then had a bad case of flu…**

**I want to thank my reviewers…I write for you guys, just keep believing in me and reviewing… And those of you who didn't review I guess it's cause you don't like the story or you're just so damn lazy *pouts*…I mean how hard is it to drop a line...**

Chapter 22 –

It was the final day of Dean and Ale's stay in heaven. All of the residents of the city of Selderia including the Council of Supreme Angels and the Queen of Angels, Raka, and her entourage had gathered in the field that was in the center of the city to see them off.

Dean and Ale didn't need the special glasses anymore. They had needed them at first when surrounded by so many supreme angels because the glasses protected them from the powerful angel light. But Dean's angel Mother Raka had gifted them special angel sight when she had first met them. This meant that they would always be able to see angels in their true form without the need of any aid. Nonetheless, having so many powerful beings surrounding them in the field was overwhelming for them. They could feel the heat of warmth and love radiating off each and every angel, in their very souls.

Castiel stood behind Zophiel awaiting instructions. He looked at his nervous charges who were receiving parting words of wisdom and prayers from the supreme angels of the city of Selderia. When the other elders were finished with their prayers and words, the seven Supreme Angels of the Council moved forward for their final parting words.

'We will all be watching over you. We believe in you, Dean. You will deliver your destiny. Your lady luck will be with you in all your purposes.' Gabriel said on behalf of the Council and pointedly smiled at Ale. 'Pray Father guides you when the time comes.'

The Supreme Angels of the Council, all nodded their heads and in turn touched Dean and Ale's head filling them with the power of good. They all filed away after finishing their parting ritual.

Before leaving, Raphael placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled at him. 'Look after your love and cherish her.' He said softly and then followed his brothers.

The last supreme angel of the highest rank to step forward was Raka. She looked at Dean for a very long time, diamond tears fell from her eyes as she lovingly placed a hand on Dean's face. She then looked over at Ale and smiled through her tears.

Dean tried to insult her as usual but he found himself tongue-tied. _She's so beautiful. God, when she touches me I feel like someone's pouring love on me. Maybe she is doing just that. Damn, I've always been so nasty to her. She's not like Mom but I still always get the feeling Mom's holding me when she touches me. Maybe I should've given her a chance. _

Raka smiled and then to all of the angels' surprise, she started to sing.

'Father asked me a favor once  
He planted a special child in me  
I didn't know what I would feel  
It was the first time I held the key  
I felt this being for the first time  
When I was making a cup of tea  
Such pure love I'd never touched  
I knew what he was going to be  
Father's most loyal and powerful  
Heaven's most sacred word is D  
He came home finally to us all  
My grace hurts, it is hard to see  
That my child, the miracle I bore  
He does not want to be near me  
I will always and forever love him  
As he is the most beautiful part of me  
I send him back with a mother's prayer  
He will succeed without the help of any  
Oh yes, father asked me a favor once  
I am honored, for the task, he chose me  
I can't imagine, if I wasn't Dean's mother  
Then there's nothing else I would want to be'

The angels in the field had their heads bowed in respect. Their queen rarely ever sang because she had been given the gift to sing in her beautiful voice when she couldn't express herself in any other way. They realised that this was one of those occasions.

Ale was speechless. This wasn't a rare occurrence for her because the angels had that kind of an effect on her but it was rare to see Dean look speechless and thunderstruck the way he was looking now. _Wow, Angel Mom Raka can sing too. If I had a mom like her, I'd count myself lucky. Dean is such an ungrateful guy. She's perfect. No wonder Dean's perfect too._

Dean looked at his angel mother in the eyes for the first time since he had first met her. He saw the sadness in her beautiful eyes. Her eyes were like soft sea green oceans with diamonds dripping out of them. All of a sudden, he felt guilty when replayed the song back in his head. She had said her grace was hurt because of his treatment of her. His heart ached at the realization that this was it. _Oh my god, I won't ever see her again. How do I tell her that I'm sorry? Shit, shit, shit. What am I gonna do? She'll always think I hated her. _Dean found himself in a panic as these thoughts crossed his mind.

Raka leaned forward and kissed him on the head before embracing him. She then moved on to Ale and did the same to her. Then she stood before them for a moment before turning her back to leave.

Dean's hand reached out to stop her on its own accord. 'Wait.' She didn't turn to look at him but she stopped. 'Mom, please.' That's when she turned. The look of joy marring her beautiful heavenly features spoke volumes. In that look alone, it was evident that it meant a lot to her to have him call her his mother.

He was taken aback by the look on her face. 'Erm…I…I just wanted to say…erm…I'm sorry. For, you know, treating you bad and insulting you. I don't hate you. It was just a shock.' He scratched the back of his head nervously. 'And I thought that it would be insulting my other Mom's memory if I accepted you. I was wrong.' He added hastily in all honesty.

She softly smiled at him and then asked, 'What has changed my child?'

He sighed and admitted, 'I have realised there's nothing wrong in having two Moms. My accepting you doesn't mean I don't love my other Mom. I am sorry for hurting you. You are always so nice to me. You love me so much. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't return your love.' Dean looked over at Ale who smiled in encouragement.

Raka gave a knowing smile and then touched Dean's forehead with her fingers. A light shone brightly at the point the fingers connected his head and there was a collective sound of awe and amazement from all the surrounding beings.

Dean felt warmth fill him up. The feeling was different from any other he had ever felt. He felt power, love, peace and joy all at the same time. The voice of Raka filled his head all of a sudden. He listened to her and realised this was a private conversation so she had decided to do it in his head. _**Before you go I need to tell you something. **_Dean nodded. _**Dean, my child, I have one regret. I am sorry I could not save you from hell. You made a deal that could not be broken. Selling of the soul can not be reversed by heaven or angels only Father can do that. I tried to make him do it but I failed. He said it was your destiny. **__Mom, I know you would have done it yourself if you could. It wasn't your fault. __**But what use am I, if I can't protect my own son. Please, forgive me.**__ There is nothing to forgive. If someone should ask for forgiveness, it's me. I have only shown you hatred even though this may be the only time I see you. __**You will see me again, my child. When you are ready to join me in heaven, I will be waiting.**_

Raka broke the connection by removing her fingers from his head. She looked at Ale and smiled. 'Look after my son.' And then she stepped back and proclaimed, 'Pray Father guides you when the time comes.' She shuffled over to Zophiel and thanked him for being a good host to her son and then left, her female angels following her as the crowd parted for the much loved Queen of Angels.

Zophiel was the last one to say his farewell. He kept it simple and told them he would pray for them. He ended with what Dean and Ale had come to known as the prayer used by all angels for important things. 'Pray Father guides you when the time comes.' He left after giving Castiel instructions that he was to take them back. Phi, the tiger servant had come to say his goodbye too. He bowed with his paws resting on Dean's and then Ale's feet in turn as a show of respect and adoration. He smiled at them and then followed his master.

Castiel moved forward and said. 'Once we are out of Selderia, out of heaven, you will be back in the clothes you first came in and I will be back in Jimmy's vessel. I will transport you straight to the 'Light Room'. And then we will go back to your time when it's right to do so without meddling with the time loop I created. Now, hold my hands and close your eyes.' Castiel tilted his head in confusion when the only one who listened to his instructions was Ale. Dean stood where he had been standing all morning.

'Cas, once we are in the 'Light Room', heaven's rules of no touching don't apply, do they?' Dean asked, smirking.

'No, Dean. You have visited the 'Light Room' before. You know there are no rules for that room. It just depends on the angel present if they want to make some rule up for their charges. And as I am your long-suffering angel, I think we both know it doesn't matter what I say you'll do whatever you want anyway.' Castiel made a bitchy face to his charges' much surprise.

Dean looked at his angel wide-eyed and stuttered, 'Okay…erm…let's go then.' He could have sworn Cas had looked like Sam when he made that comment with his bitchy face. Dean dismissed this with a shudder and moved forward to hold Castiel's hand and closed his eyes after giving the city of Selderia a final look.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N; Hey guys, thanks for keeping faith in this...I wrote this without my muse's co-operation so it may not be as good as the other chapters but i did try pls, let me know if i was successful or should i just quit it whilst ppl haven't thrown oranges at this for being awful...if you all decide it ain't bad... i promise it will get finished as i have envisioned only two more chapters so if u can stick to it 4 2 more chps it'll be complete...xxx**

Chapter 23 –

The wait in the 'Light Room' turned out to be extremely boring for Dean. Though, he had planned otherwise. When he had asked his angel to leave him and his new fiancé alone, Ale had shot his idea down. She told him that she sure as hell wasn't going to let him experience the 'pleasures of the flesh' in a heavenly place. Seriously? Pleasures of the flesh? If he didn't spend all his time with her, he would have sworn she was taking language lessons from Cas.

Currently, he was holding Ale and Cas' hands because they were all hovering in a limbo space between the 'Light Room' and Bobby's home, waiting for the right time to materialize. They could see PastCastiel talking to everyone in the living room as he described the mechanics of what was going to happen.

PastCastiel started explaining. 'The way you leave now will all be same when you two get back. Sam and Bobby will never miss you because as far as they will be concerned, you'll be here. Heaven is shifting your time a little. Only, the time will start three days prior to this moment. You will spend the three earth days in heaven whilst everything will happen in this world the way it has happened in the past three days. It will be like you two going into past but ending up in heaven.'

'Why are you shifting the time? They know where we're going.' PastDean asked.

'It'll be safer that way. They'll be safe if everything plays out as it already has and you won't have to worry.' PastCastiel motioned at them. 'Can we leave now?'

The next moment Dean found himself sitting on the couch with Ale sat beside him. Castiel was now standing on the spot where the PastCastiel had been standing. 'We're back.' Dean leapt up in joy. Getting up to hug his brother and surrogate Dad who looked weirded out by the situation, Dean gave them a shit-eating grin.

'You've been?' Bobby was amazed. _Wow, I wish I had such angel taxi for my research and to do other jobs._

'Cas just told you how it was gonna work?' Dean walked over to his annoyed-looking angel and stood beside him. He looked over at his angel and gave him a slap on the back for good measure. But the angel just narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head. _What was Cas' problem? _'We trained in heaven for 30 days. Now, Cas is going to give us a long holiday, aren't you?'

'I should go now. I have other matters to take care of. I'll be in touch when we get news on Lucifer. You should prepare in the mean time.' With a nod and shuffle of his trench coat, the angel disappeared.

Bobby cleared his throat. 'Right. Aren't you guys gonna tell us what happened?'

Coming out of her trance, Ale got up and went over to Sam and Bobby, hugging them in turn. Although she had loved heaven, she was glad to be back with her surrogate family. 'I missed you guys so much.'

'Well, I guess we can't say the same. We weren't without you here.' Sam squeezed her in his embrace and grabbed hold of her hand. 'Ale, you have Dean's ring on?' He asked, rather confused.

Dean smiled an honest-to-god smile and scratched the back of his neck as he guided Ale to come and stand beside him. 'Yeah. We kinda have some good news. We're engaged now.'

'Oh my god, really? Oh, wow. I am so happy.' Sam hugged both his brother and future sister-in-law.

Bobby blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. It wouldn't be good for the badass hunter reputation of his if he let them flow. But, he was so proud. He thought of Dean as his own son and now Ale had a home in his heart too. He looked down and wiped at his eyes quickly before pulling the couple into a fatherly hug. 'This is such great news. We should celebrate this occasion.'

The celebration went on well into the early hours of the next morning. Ale was tired but she didn't voice this because she didn't want to take away the little happiness she could give the hunters before the calm turned into the storm that destiny was bringing to their door. She had told Bobby and Sam everything about their visit to heaven and Dean's special parentage because Dean refused to tell them, using the excuse that he hardly remembered anything of importance. Ale was sure, the real reason for his hesitancy was because it was too personal for him to talk about and Dean being Dean, he didn't do emotional talks which could result in 'chick-flick' moments as he liked to call them.

When everyone finally decided to hit the sack, Ale was practically on the verge of collapsing of exhaustion. Dean gave her a longing look and kissed her passionately, pulling her in his arms in the bed but she just caressed his cheek and shut her eyes, signaling that he wasn't going to get any loving anytime soon. 'Dean, I love you.' Before she fell into the deep sleep that was beckoning her, she felt him shift slightly and then she heard a whispered 'I love you too.' It was the last nudge that she needed to leave the world of consciousness.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –

It was two days after Ale and Dean's visit to heaven that Castiel came to them, bearing news of Lucifer's location. At the time, all four of the household members were gathered in Bobby's library preparing for the battle ahead in their own unique ways. Castiel gave his instructions which weren't many and wished them all luck before taking off again. The angel had informed his charges, Dean and Ale, that the outcome of the battle was really up to them and the angel couldn't be of any help in general. But, if they needed an extra set of hands, they shouldn't hesitate to call on him.

At the moment, the Winchester brothers and Ale were getting ready to leave for Detroit where the showdown was supposedly going to take place.

Dean looked over at Sam and bit his lip in exasperation. 'Sam, do you have to go? I mean, you could stay back here with Bobby. You know Lucy wants you. He might do something…' His whining was cut off.

'No, Dean. I have to go. How many times do I have to repeat that I'm not going to say yes to him…why can't you trust me?' Sam argued in a sharp voice.

'I did.' Dean murmured in a low voice.

'What was that?' Sam bitchfaced.

'You heard.' Dean deadpanned.

'Oi, that's enough you two. Seriously, you find this time to bitch about your opinion of the other's shortcomings.' Ale scoffed, glaring at them as she finished packing her bag.

Dean gave her a once over and yelled, wide eyed. 'Ale, you're not wearing heals?'

'Damn straight, I am. Need to look my best. I'm meeting Satan himself today.' She shrugged, smirking at his and Sam's expression of horror. 'Okay, stop staring. I was joking. I'm wearing these cause they are comfy and I can run faster in heals.' She rolled her eyes to show her annoyance at their reaction.

'Well, don't complain to me when you're feet are aching or something.' Dean grimaced, looking pointedly at the sharp pointy heals. 'They might come handy if we run out of weapons. Just use the heal as a blade, huh?' He grinned at his own wisecrack. The grin died a short and sudden death however as Ale's blazing eyes narrowed, dangerously.

Before long, all three, the two Winchester brothers and Alessandra were on the road, on their way to end it all. Bobby had wanted to come too but Dean hadn't allowed it. He argued it was pointless to take everyone because someone needed to stay behind to make sure everything worked out. If they didn't succeed in defeating the disgraced fallen angel, then someone had to be there to pick up the pieces and try to rectify their mistakes. In truth, despite all these plausible excuses for not taking Bobby, the main reason Dean didn't want him to go with them was because he couldn't bear the thought of his surrogate father being hurt on his watch. He'd rather he stayed somewhere where Dean knew he was safe.

Hours of silence and reflecting on their lives later, Dean announced that they had arrived. Well, more like brought the Impala to a screeching halt and exited the vehicle, shutting the door with a bang. Sam and Ale exchanged a look that said _What the hell?_ Because, it was so rare for Dean to treat his baby to such harsh treatment. It was plain that the moment was upon them when they would either end the apocalypse from unleashing at full force or die trying to end it all.

Silently, the two brothers and Ale made their way into the age-old church which was the location Castiel had given them information on. The lack of demons guarding the place made the three of them uneasy and hesitate a little in their steps. An apocalyptic atmosphere hung in the air, dark and full of doom. The foreboding church building wasn't inviting but the three had a mission to complete. They couldn't afford to pay mind to their feelings and emotions. So, they ventured forward, keeping their eyes and ears out for signs of anything out of place.

'Sammy, no matter what happens, don't say yes.' Dean repeated in a low whisper for the umpteenth time.

Sam stopped in his tracks and huffed out, rolling his eyes. 'Dean, you're like a broken record, dude.' His bitchy face made an appearance for a moment before he let his eyes roam to the surroundings, once again.

'Seriously? You guys are going to bitch here of all places.' Ale exclaimed, wide eyes watching the brothers disbelievingly.

Suddenly, a voice resounded from the end of the hallway that the three were currently walking through. Two huge wooden doors opened as if some invisible force had opened them. 'Winchesters and the chosen one. Wow. I am lucky to have such special uninvited guests.' The voice cackled, gleefully. 'Come. Come.' The rotting vessel, which the fallen angel inhabited, beckoned with his blood-covered fingers. He motioned for them to come in, which they accepted and then he shut the doors with one flick of his frail wrist.

'So, I take it you are here to end the apocalypse and kill me. Is that what the upper management have told you. You humans, mere mud-monkeys think you have the power to end my freedom.' The devil smirked. Seeing Dean move forward and open his mouth to retort, he held up his hand and silenced him. 'You are my guests here so I shall make the rules.' Moving his gaze to meet Sam's, he let out a breath and a smile. 'Ahh, Sam, the boy king. How I've dreamt of finally having you come to me instead of me having to chase you.'

'You son of a bitch.' Dean was only stopped from going to tackle the devil by a nervous Ale, who shook her head pleadingly at him.

'Mind your language, Dean. You may be of the angel blood but I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't forget you are not needed in my plans and so is she not needed. The chosen one, ha, I see what must have attracted heaven to her. She has everything you desire, no dean?' The devil grinned and winked at Ale. Not seeing her change her expression, he raised an eyebrow. 'I'm impressed. However, I will have to cut this meeting short. Sam, come with me.' He raised his hand and pulled at Sam with an invisible leash.

Coming out the silent trance-like state he'd been in, Sam started to struggle. 'Deeean...leave...m-me...Deeee' He choked out. Dean lunged at the devil to get him to leave Sam but to no avail. That is when a beautiful voice reciting some unknown holy scripture in a never-before-heard celestial language drifted to his ears. In his haze, he realized it was Ale and she was using her training that she'd received in heaven. Sam felt the grip on him loosen.

The devil turned his attention on Ale, who was stood in the middle of the room reciting in his tongue. A light was shining around her, creating a halo effect. He couldn't simply allow this mud-monkey to go on like this. This was utter blasphemy. Her mouth was impure. She should never have been granted permission to utter such holy praise of his father. Anger boiled in him and he let go of Sam, throwing him to the floor. Now, he wanted to do just one thing. Rip the tongue out of the little filthy bitch's mouth so she would know never to think of herself as an equal to an angel. He lifted his hand up and a bright light left his hand. A small amount of his grace leaving through his hand as a destructive force and striking the human girl. The girl's body shook once and then fell lifeless to the ground. And, he smiled. In his happiness, he failed to notice Dean charge at him but just in time caught the sword before it pierced his vessel's and his heart.

On the floor, Dean looked at Ale's unmoving body and crawled over to her. He, himself was losing blood fast so was fighting to stay conscious. He tried to keep his eyes open until he was beside her. He needed to see her for the last time. When he was next to her, he kissed her and then lay down beside her waiting for his end. Before he could completely give away himself to blackness and the emptiness, he saw a blinding light fill the room.

Next time, Dean opened his eyes he was in Bobby's home. Confused, he looked around for a while. Then, hearing a familiar voice, he got out of the bed he had shared with Ale. Ale. Thinking about her, he made his way downstairs and was shocked beyond words to see Ale sitting at the kitchen table with a bruised Sam and Bobby.

Sam noticed Dean at the doorway and smiled. 'Dean, you're awake?' He moved over to his big brother and helped him to a seat.

'What...how...Ale, I thought...' Dean couldn't speak properly.

Sam sat next to his brother and explained the mystery. 'Dean, we don't really know what happened. Cas brought us all here but he said God took care of Lucifer. Cas said something about God rewarded Ale's love and devotion. She had believed enough to recite the words of God in front of the devil.' He looked over at Ale, adoringly.

Dean gave Ale a once-over. 'Ale, are you okay, sweetheart?' He asked, serious. At her nod for a response, he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. Burying his head against her neck, he murmured. 'I love you.'


	25. Chapter 25

EPILOGUE –

8 years later…

'Ow Ale, What the hell was that for?' Dean rubbed his naked chest. The woman could definitely pack a punch.

'Because my darling husband, you tricked me into sharing the shower with you for your own pleasurable purposes.' Ale huffed out indignantly. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the place she had punched him on. She gave his gorgeous golden glistening chest a look of approval. 'Sorry, princess. I think there was no damage done.'

The couple was currently enjoying a long and very hot shower. After an hour of making love in their bedroom, Dean had practically carried Ale into the en-suite bathroom with the excuse that they should shower together to save time. And, it sure as hell hadn't been just a shower.

Ale understood Dean's need to make use of any time they got together. It hadn't been as easy to make time for alone-time after having kids as it had been when they had first made each other their life partner. The only alone-time they ever got now was when the kids were sleeping.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Dean got in bed, sitting up with his back resting against the headboard. He grabbed one of his classic car magazines from the bedside table and started to skim through it. Hearing the clatter in the bathroom, he gave an amused laugh. Seriously, even after all this time, his wife was still as obsessive about cleanliness as she'd been the time she'd walked into his life. Fifteen minutes later, she came out, wearing just a vest and female boxers. She hadn't changed at all over the years and he was happy about that fact. Not that he would have loved her any less if she had changed a little.

Ale felt Dean's intense eyes on her. Ignoring his mood change into that of serious contemplation, she finished up clearing the room. When she was happy that everything was how she wanted it to be, she joined him in bed. 'You finished with your magazine? Can I switch the light off?' She asked him, lying down.

'I'm finished. But I'll switch it off.' Dean put the magazine back on the table. Turning back Ale's way, he leaned over her to switch the light off as the lamp was on her side.

Ale watched Dean from under hooded eyes. Her breath hitched when he kissed her on her lips whilst he hovered over her. It amazed her that after all the years they'd been together, she still had the same physical reaction to his touches, kisses and love making and she was sure it was the same for him. 'Dean…' Ale was cut off by a knock on their bedroom door. She groaned as she pushed Dean away from her. 'Go, open the door.'

Mumbling under his breath that Ale always expected him to do everything, he grudgingly made his way to the door and opened it. He wasn't surprised to see his older kid standing in front of him but he was taken aback by the look on his son's face. 'What's wrong, Eric?' He asked his seven yrs old kid.

Eric chewed on his lip and fidgeted nervously for a minute before replying. 'Dad, Alec had a nightmare. He's feeling scared and can't stop crying.' The cute blond kid looked around his Dad to see his Mom, who was sitting up in bed. 'Mommy, I can't make Alec stop crying.' He said, anxiously and morosely.

Ale got out of bed and trudged over to Eric and Dean. She smiled reassuringly at her son and grabbed hold of his little hand in her own. 'C'mon. Let's go and see what's wrong with him.' She guided him through the hallway leading to the brother's bedroom, Dean in tow.

When she saw her younger son curled up on the bed, bawling his eyes out, her heart clenched. Letting go of Eric's hand, she rushed to Alec's side, pulling him into her arms. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dean carry Eric in his arms and plant himself on the bed beside her. 'Alec, baby, shush...Mommy's here. You're safe.' Ale whispered soothingly in the 4 yrs old's ear. Exchanging a look with Dean, she started rocking Alec in a slow movement. 'You know, you're Uncle Sammy and Aunty Sara were saying that Gabe doesn't get scared when he has nightmares. Alec, you're brave just like him, aren't you?' That had the desired effect on the trembling kid. Gabe was same age as Alec hence the rivalry. Alec was determined that he would not be outdone by his cousin and Gabe felt the same way. The adults found it quite amusing, the way they fought for approval and attention when they were together. The rivalry was encouraged because it wasn't serious in the sense that they were a danger to each other. In fact, as far as the little four yrs olds were concerned, no one had the right to mess with their rival other than themselves. Eric was usually found mediating the situations between the two hot-heads.

Alec nuzzled Ale's neck and calmed down. 'Mommy, I'm not scared.' He suddenly declared, a moment later. He pulled away from his mother and lay back down on the bed. Dean placed Eric next to Alec and leaned down to kiss his sons good night.

'How many times have I told you dudes, you should never be scared. Angels are watching over you.' Dean tickled his sons in turn, drawing giggles from both of them. 'Okay, now sleep, okay. You have to be ready early tomorrow. You're Uncle will be here early.' Dean pulled Ale on her feet after she'd given each kid a kiss. They stood watching their sons succumb to sleep. They watched for a while, secure in the warmth of the arms of their beloved.

In the peaceful moment, Dean prayed a thanks to Heaven, like so many times before, for the blessings he had in his life. He felt like he was the most lucky man in all of God's universes. And, it wasn't the first time he was overcome by this feeling of gratitude and honour.

-THE END-

**A/N; THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AWESOME READERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS TILL LAST... I THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART... IT WAS MY FIRST DABBLE INTO THE FANFICTION WRITING ARTS AND IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MANY MORE FANFICS...I HOPE AT THE END OF IT YOU GUYS STILL LOVE THIS STORY AS MUCH AS YOU LOVED IT FIRST...I PERSONALLY THINK IT WASN'T SO BAD DESPITE MY LACK OF UPDATING AND PROBLEMS WITH INSPIRATION TOWARDS THE END...**

**THANKS FOR READING AND I KNOW I WON'T GET MUCH REVIEWS BUT THEY WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU COULD FIND THE TIME...I NEED TO ASK A FAVOUR, PLS GO TO MY PROFILE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION IN THE POLL BECAUSE IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME...EVEN IF YOU DON'T WRITE REVIEW PLS VOTE ON MY POLL, PLS I BEG YOU...XXX  
**


End file.
